Wood & Wild
by Heliona
Summary: Oliver Wood's 7th year NEWTs & mischief with Oliver and his friends. The complete story is available at the Yahoo Group: groups./group/wood and wild
1. Arrival at Hogwarts

WOOD & WILD

By Heliona

Disclaimer: Everyone that you don't know belongs to me, otherwise, they are the invention of the wonderful JK Rowling.

Rating: I'm making this PG-13, for innuendo and the contents of later chapters.

Spoilers: This fic takes place during "Prisoner of Azkaban," and so there are spoilers for that.

Reviews: Please review, I'd love to know what you think. Either email me at ionakalos@hotmail.com or join my Yahoo group (the address is at the end of the chapter).

Chapter One: Arrival at Hogwarts

Fiona Wild stretched and opened her eyes. Pipit, her tawny owl, gave a small hoot as Fiona turned over in her direction to look at the clock. It was an ordinary Muggle one, which said that the time was 8:30. Fiona yawned, and stretched again, before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, and standing up. She opened her green curtains, and stared out of the window to the countryside surrounding her house.

She lived in a small village not far outside Glasgow. There were not many houses in it at all, and, when they met, Muggles and wizards intermingled quite well. All the Muggles were concentrated at one end of the village, and this meant that magic could be used with discretion.

Fiona smiled as she thought back on the times her friend Oliver Wood and herself had got into trouble for provoking other wizards into using their magic. Oliver had turned seventeen over the summer holidays, and Fiona was soon to have her birthday, and then they would have tremendous fun, for they would both be allowed to use magic at all times, not just while they were at school.

Fiona and Oliver were going to be entering their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the only magical school in Britain, and today was their last day of freedom. Fiona smiled wryly. She didn't think of going to school as a chore, though. In fact, she knew she was going to miss it once she left.

Most of Hogwarts' students caught the Hogwarts Express from London, but as the school was situated in Scotland somewhere (it's true whereabouts was unknown, due the wards placed upon it), Fiona, Oliver, and the other Hogwarts students that lived closer to the school used Floo Powder to get to Hogsmeade, a village close to Hogwarts. It was the only magical village in Britain. They then walked up to the school from the village.

Since the train didn't arrive until the evening, none of the students were expected until then, and as using the Floo Network took minutes, Fiona didn't have to rush around, getting ready to leave. Instead, she stretched again, and tied the curtains back, the light flashing off her necklace as she turned away from the window. She absentmindedly fingered the three gold hoops that hung, fused, from the silver chain around her neck, as she surveyed her room. Fiona figured that she might as well start packing before getting dressed, that way if she got hot and sweaty, as she was bound to do since her cauldron was quite heavy, she wouldn't be taking two showers.

She quickly made her bed, and began to pack her books into her cauldron, along with her spare robes and Muggle clothes. She was eternally grateful that seventh year students were allowed to wear Muggle clothing, as long as they wore their school robes. Muggle clothing was much more comfortable than the Hogwarts uniform, in Fiona's opinion.

Soon, her trunk was packed, and her broomstick, a Nimbus Seventeen Hundred, was resting on top of it. She nodded her head in satisfaction, and grabbing her dressing gown, raced to get to the bathroom before her younger sister, Morna.

Feeling refreshed from her shower, Fiona walked happily down the corridor to her bedroom, drying her long hair as she went. Her brown-green eyes grew greener as she thought back over the summer's adventures. Her eyes always took on a green tinge when she was happy. As she entered her room, she saw Pipit chattering away noisily to a barn owl. It was Gryffin, Oliver's owl, and, when he saw her, he flew over to her to deliver Oliver's note.

"Thanks, Gryffin." Fiona stroked his soft pale brown feathers before he returned to Pipit's perch.

__

Hi, Fiona, once you get your lazy arse out of bed, want to bring your stuff over here, so we can Floo together? Oliver

Fiona rolled her eyes at the lazy arse comment. She knew that he'd probably only just got out of bed himself. After all, he had to make up the sleep he lost during term time due to his gruelling Quidditch schedule somehow.

She scribbled a note back, saying she'd be over within the hour, and to leave some food for her. Fiona attached it to the leg that Gryffin offered her, and watched the barn owl wing his way across the woods to Oliver's house.

She finished drying her brown-red waist length hair, and put it into a practical braid. Putting on her black jeans and a soft green top, she then began to heft her trunk down the stairs.

She met Morna at the bottom. "Where are you going so early?" her sister asked, her green eyes curious.

"Help me with this, and I'll tell you," Fiona instructed, and the two girls heaved the trunk into the living room.

"Oliver, huh?" Morna said, with a sparkle in her eye. "The gorgeous Quidditch captain?" she smirked. "Whose necklace I noticed you haven't taken off since he gave it to you?"

Fiona just looked at her. "I don't know what you're going on about. I've been friends with him since we were five." She pointed to the fireplace. "Could you light that so I can Floo over to his place? I'm going to get my broomstick and Pipit's cage."

Morna stuck her tongue out at her sister and tossed her head, throwing her dark hair over a shoulder. Fiona just gave her sister a dirty look and walked out. By the time Fiona returned with Pipit flying in front of her, there was a roaring fire.

Fiona put the broomstick and cage down beside her trunk, and entered the kitchen, to see her mother reading the _Daily Prophet._ "Oh, morning, Fiona. Ready for your last year?" Then she frowned. "I'm not sure about letting Morna go, though."

Fiona looked worried, and Morna looked outraged. "Why not?" the younger sister demanded.

"Because of Sirius Black, that's why," her mother shot back.

Fiona put a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mum. Nobody's going to get into Hogwarts with Dumbledore as Headmaster. And, besides, they're bound to catch Black soon, aren't they?"

Mrs Wild's face brightened slightly. "You're right, Fiona. Still, I want you to keep an eye on Morna. You will, won't you?"

Morna snorted. "She won't have time, she'll be too busy keeping both eyes on our Keeper."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Morna," she started.

Mrs Wild looked startled. "Keeper? You mean, Oliver? You could do worse, Fiona. He's a nice-looking boy, and he has prospects."

Fiona groaned. "Mum, stop it. Of course, I'll keep an eye on Morna, although I think it's more Harry Potter Black'll be after."

Morna frowned. "Why?" Suddenly, her face dropped. "Heavens, Ginny won't be happy about that." She was going into her second year, where she was a friend of Ginny Weasley, who, it was widely known, had had a crush on Harry since last year.

"I shouldn't imagine Harry would be, either," Mrs Wild retorted. "You're right again, though, Fiona. That poor boy always seems to attract trouble."

"It's not his fault, though, Mum," Morna defended. "He can't help what happened when he was one."

Fiona smiled behind her hand. She knew that Morna had probably heard that directly from Ginny. But she also knew that the little redhead, and indeed her own sister, was right. Fiona admired the boy for putting up with it all while managing to keep his head.

"Well, whoever he's after, keep an eye on your sister."

Fiona smiled, and gave her mother a small kiss. "I always do, Mum. Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's quite adept at hexes now, you know. I saw her sic one on a Slytherin classmate last year. It was quite impressive."

"Morna!" Mrs Wild turned to her youngest child, as Fiona grinned at her sister's chagrined face.

"Mum," she said, before her mother could start on a tirade, "I'm heading over to Oliver's. I'll get something to eat there. I'm taking my stuff with me now, since we're planning to Floo from his house."

"Okay, dear," her mother agreed readily. "I'll see you at Christmas," she said absently as she turned to Morna again.

Fiona grinned, and made her escape before her mother realised that she had left. Sending Pipit flying out the window, placing the owl's cage and her broom precariously on top of her trunk, she grabbed a handle, took a pinch of Floo Powder, and yelled, "Wood House."

She emerged at Oliver's house, coughing and gasping. Despite having to use the Floo Network a lot, Fiona always hated it. It made her feel as though she couldn't breathe. She couldn't wait until she could Apparate.

Brushing herself down, she looked up into Oliver's amused grey eyes. "Hello, Fiona. Have a nice trip?"

Fiona just growled at him, and let Pipit in through the living room window. "You got any food, Wood, 'cause I'm starving. I had to make my escape without breakfast."

Oliver stood up straighter. "Food, Wild? You must be joking. You would have eaten hours ago, if you'd got up at a reasonable hour."

Fiona just raised an eyebrow, and pushed past him to go to the kitchen. Oliver turned to follow her, looking slightly abashed when Fiona looked around the kitchen, noticing the bread out, ready for toasting. "I see. So, were you preparing an early lunch, then, Oliver?" she grinned.

Oliver smiled then and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. This was the last day I could lie in, all right?"

Fiona grinned, and grabbed a piece of bread, buttering it quickly. "Where's your Mum?"

Oliver joined her at the table, reaching for the jam. "She's outside, gardening. Did you get to see your Dad before he left?"

Fiona shook her head, and swallowed. "I got up early enough," she glanced pointedly at him, but Oliver ignored her, "but then I packed, so I didn't get a chance. You?"

"No, me neither. I think with this Black business, they're a bit overworked at the Ministry," Oliver replied.

Fiona nodded. Both Mr Wood and Mr Wild worked at the Ministry for Magic. Her father worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and Mr Wood worked in the Department of Accidental Magic Reversal. The escape of Sirius Black had meant that all departments of the Ministry were required to put in more hours, and they hadn't seen their fathers much over the recent months.

"Well, we'll be safe enough once we get to Hogwarts," Fiona said, draining her glass of milk. 

"Hogwarts." Oliver's eyes misted over. "You know, it's our last year to win the Quidditch Cup."

Fiona smiled softly. You couldn't be around Oliver for very long without the conversation turning to Quidditch. She didn't mind, though, she liked the game almost as much as her friend did. 

"They stand a good chance next year as well, as long as they can find a good enough Keeper," Fiona pointed out.

Oliver's face fell, until she added, "Of course, we're bound to win this year. We should've won it the last two years, ever since Harry's been on the team, but it's just been bad luck."

Oliver perked up at Harry's name. "He's such a wonderful Seeker. I've never seen his equal." Then he placed his chin on his right hand, and he frowned. "Still, with Black loose, there's no doubt he'll try and get to Harry. That's the trouble with being so famous. Hopefully, it won't distract him, but maybe you'd better put the Reserves through more Seeker training."

Fiona groaned. She was the Reserve Keeper for Gryffindor, and captain of the Reserve team. They had a whole Reserve team, apart from a Seeker, so she'd hit upon the idea of training up the members of the Reserve who had a bit of talent when it came to Seeking, in case anything should happen to Harry. 

Two years ago, Harry had caught Professor Quirrell attempting to steal the Philosopher's Stone, and ended up unconscious while the Quidditch Final took place. They had been going to play Mary Price, who normally played as a Chaser, as Seeker. Unfortunately, Mary had come down with a bad case of the flu, and couldn't play. So Gryffindor had had to play one player short, and were steamrollered. Both Oliver and Fiona were hoping that, should they have to substitute another Seeker again, the results would be better than last time.

Still, when it came to Quidditch, Oliver was a hard taskmaster, and that meant, as Reserve Captain, Fiona had to be as well. She didn't know how he kept it up. Every year, she ended up exhausted. And, since Oliver was a brilliant Keeper, and had never been injured enough to be taken off the pitch whilst she'd been the Reserve Keeper, Fiona had never actually played in a match. Still, she preferred it that way, if it meant Oliver was safe and well. She remembered the fear that stopped up her throat when, the first time he played Quidditch for Gryffindor, he'd ended up in the hospital wing for a week.

The previous year, Quidditch had been cancelled due to the suspicious attacks and other goings-on that been occurring at school. Oliver had been furious, and Fiona hadn't been much happier. Again, Harry Potter had discovered that it had been You-Know-Who's doing, and everything had turned out right in the end, but, as Oliver pointed out, it meant that this year was the last year that Gryffindor, with him as Captain, could win the Quidditch Cup. Fiona hoped with all her heart that Black wouldn't somehow interfere with that.

She looked up into Oliver's serious grey eyes. "I'll do my best, but there isn't anyone on that team who's any better than Mary. Guess I'll just have to take a leaf out of your book and push her." She smiled at him, but he didn't rise to the teasing, instead remaining serious.

"Fiona," he said, "you're not that bad as a Seeker, you know."

Fiona looked horrified. "What? I've always been a Keeper, you know that. And, if I ever had to play another position, it was Beater. Admittedly, I'm a better Seeker than a Chaser, but that's not saying much."

Oliver grinned. "You're right, you really are bloody awful as a Chaser, but it's not a Chaser we need. You're slight enough to be a Seeker, and all those tricks you used to pull on a broomstick when we were younger certainly shows your agility. And, I've seen you putting Mary through her paces. You're better than her, at any rate."

A light suddenly shone in Fiona's eyes. "You reckon? Hmm, maybe. I'll think about it, although, we might get a brilliant Seeker for the Reserves from the trials."

Oliver shrugged. "You're in charge of them this year, aren't you? We don't need anyone else for the team, so I guess it's up to you."

Fiona nodded. "We'll see. I don't hold out too much hope, though. Everyone knows they'll only end up on the Reserve team, anyway, but I guess we should think about what happens next year, once we're gone." She laughed. "They're going to be lost without their captains!"

"Well, the Weasleys would make good joint captains, despite taking nothing seriously," Oliver reflected. "Still, I think it might be Alicia. She's got a good head on her shoulders."

"Yeah, she'd make a good Captain, if only for a couple of years," Fiona agreed. Alicia was one of their friends, and it was Fiona's training that had advanced her level of playing to a top-notch Chaser, enabling Oliver to choose her for the third Chaser's position a couple of years ago. "But, in a few years time, Harry'll be the only one left of the current team. Guess that makes him Captain by default."

"He'll make a good Captain," Oliver said. "He's got guts, and talent, and determination."

"He might go a little easier on his team than you, though," Fiona chuckled, and then stopped at Oliver's glare. "Oh, probably not, though, after all, he's been taught by the best."

Oliver had the grace to blush slightly, and then looked out the window. The clouds were rolling in, covering what had been a clear blue sky with dark grey clouds. "Looks like the weather's taking a turn for the worse just as school starts," he commented.

Fiona turned, and groaned. "Great. I don't fancy lugging my trunk, broom, and Pipit up to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade in that."

"Why don't we just let Pipit and Gryffin fly to Hogwarts?" Oliver suggested. "It's not like we'd use the cages when we're there anyway, and we're close enough for them to fly it, no problem."

Fiona brightened. "That's a good idea. Phew, I was dreading dragging her through the rain. It's been great having her, though. I can't imagine how we managed without owls before." Both her and Oliver had got their owls for their last year at Hogwarts, their parents hoping that their children would keep in touch with them more often.

Oliver grinned. "We just got more exercise, and surprised each other more, that's all." All summer, the two of them had been owling each other their plans. Before, as Oliver said, they ran over to each other's houses, without knowing whether the other was there or not.

"As for getting rained on, we don't have to worry about that," Oliver smirked. 

"Why? I don't have enough arms to carry an umbrella as well, Ollie," Fiona asked, a twinkle in her eyes. She knew he hated being called Ollie.

"You forget, dear Fifi, that I'm already of age, and can easily cast a spell over us both," he answered, returning the favour of a hated name.

Fiona grinned. "You're right, I had forgotten. I can't wait until I'm seventeen as well, although, of course, I'll be at Hogwarts, so it won't make any difference, but I think I'll feel better, somehow."

"I know what you mean," Oliver agreed. He glanced out of the window again. "You want to have a quick fly around before it starts to pour?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "You starting on me already, Captain?" She laughed. "All right, it'll be a laugh. And this time, I'll get one past you."

The two friends joked with each other as they went outside into the Woods' back garden, meeting his mother on her way in. "Hello, Fiona," she greeted her. "Don't you two stay out too long. We wouldn't want you getting a cold before you've even got to Hogwarts."

Fiona snorted as Mrs Wood went in. "Obviously, she doesn't know what you put your team through."

Oliver smiled beatifically. "But Gryffindor are the hardiest team there is, thanks to me."

"Aha, finally, you admit it! You do put your team through hell," Fiona laughed as she mounted her broom.

"Now, I never mentioned hell." Oliver grinned, and he soared up into the air, looping around the Quidditch hoops at the furthest end of the garden. Fiona swooped down and grabbed the Quaffle with one hand. She attempted to score, but Oliver blocked each and every attempt.

"This is ridiculous," Fiona gasped, after half an hour of playing. "I think I'm getting worse!" She hadn't scored once, and was tired of throwing the Quaffle, only to have to go chasing after it once Oliver had hit it away. She always tried to catch it before it hit the ground. Many a time before, they'd spent a few good hours searching for the Quaffle when it'd landed and got lost amongst the thick grass that surrounded the pitch.

She retuned to the hoops, where Oliver was grinning. "What are you smiling at?"

"Your catching ability's getting better. You'd make a half decent Seeker, I tell you," Oliver answered.

"Here." She threw the Quaffle at him. "Your turn. I still have to be the second best Keeper Gryffindor has. Give me your best shot."

Oliver complied, and Fiona fielded it easily. Oliver managed to get a few goals, but, as he was a better Chaser, there wasn't actually much to set them apart in their Keeping ability.

"You're getting better, Fiona," Oliver complimented. "It's a shame you've never had a chance to play in a match," he said, completely forgetting that that would've required him having a serious injury.

Fiona shrugged. "I wish I could've done, but there's no point in dwelling on it. The only way I could've done that was by being in another House, and I think I'd rather stay in Gryffindor, thanks."

As they'd been playing, the sky had darkened, unnoticed by them, and Oliver had just tossed the Quaffle to Fiona when they felt the first drops of rain. Oliver looked up. "Looks like we should head inside."

Fiona pretended to look amazed. "Excuse me, but did Captain Wood just suggest cutting short practise because of a little rain?" She held her hand to her heart, and flew without hands. "Why, good sir, you've revealed yourself. What have you done with the dastardly, but dashing, Oliver, that I know and love?"

Oliver flew over to her and snatched the Quaffle out of her hand, throwing her off balance. She ended up flying upside down. "Thanks, Oliver," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. And, just to prove it's me, the only reason I'm suggesting going inside is because we're not dressed to be out in the rain, and Gryffindor can't afford both of us to be ill as soon as we get there." Oliver smiled, and flew off to return the Quaffle to its box.

Fiona growled, "Bloody boy. Why I hang around with him, I'll never know." But, as she followed him to the ground, she knew in her heart the answer to that. He was her best friend. He was the only wizarding child her age that lived in the village, so it was natural that they'd become friends. He'd developed in her a passion for Quidditch, and they'd spent each summer having a great time, playing tricks on the adults, and playing Quidditch from as soon as they'd got their first brooms. For the past few years, though, Fiona was beginning to realise that she didn't just like him as a friend. Although she ignored the ribbing that Morna always gave her concerning Oliver, Fiona had to reluctantly admit that her little sister was right. Oliver was gorgeous, and she did have a thing for him. A major thing. 

__

But, Fiona reflected, _I'm not about to tell him, and ruin our whole friendship. It's not like we have a lot of time left together, anyway. Just this year._ Her heart sank as she thought about the end of an era at Hogwarts. She hadn't a clue what she was going to do once she'd left. She'd been in the top half of the year in classes, but the best thing she could do was play Quidditch, and, as Oliver had pointed out, she'd never played a match. Maybe she could be a coach. _No, I'd have to have played first,_ Fiona told herself sadly. She'd always been Oliver's second, and, once he left and went on his way, which she was sure was going to involve playing professional Quidditch, she'd be on her own.

It was with these sad thoughts running through her head that she landed, and helped Oliver carry the Quidditch Ball box back into the garden shed. She couldn't stay in a bad mood for long around Oliver, though. He soon had her laughing and smiling again.

When they went inside, they found that Mrs Wood had prepared a nice lunch for them, and the three chatted happily in the kitchen. Until, that is, Mrs Wood brought up the future. Oliver grew quiet, and kept a close eye on Fiona. He knew he wanted to play Quidditch professionally, but he wasn't sure what Fiona wanted to do. She never talked about it. He knew her marks were good enough to be able to get a lot of jobs, but, he reflected, he couldn't imagine life without her. Whenever he'd been involved in anything to do with Quidditch, she was there, encouraging and helping him, challenging him. He knew he wouldn't be as good as he was without Fiona's help, although it worked both ways. They had had many an argument when she thought he had pushed her too hard. In the end, though, her accomplishments as a Keeper were because of his coaching. 

Oliver noticed her frowning, and awaited her reply to his mother's question with bated breath. "I, uh, I don't know, exactly, Mrs Wood," she answered hesitantly. "All I've ever really been interested in was Quidditch, but I'm not good enough to join a team."

"Rubbish," Mrs Wood brushed aside Fiona's last comment. "I've seen you playing, and you're near as good as Oliver here. You could get on a team if you really tried." Oliver's mother had played professional Quidditch herself, before she was married, so her opinion counted for a lot, and Oliver's first flight on a broom had been under her encouragement. His passion for the game had been originally fired by his mother, and he knew she respected Fiona's flying abilities.

Oliver watched as Fiona's face visibly brightened. "You really think so, Mrs Wood? I'd love that. Only, I don't want to leave…" she trailed off, glancing sideways at Oliver as she did so.

Mrs Wood noticed her look, and covered her hand with her own. "I'm sure it'll all work out all right in the end, Fiona. Maybe you'll end up on the same team, you never know."

Fiona blushed, and smiled at his mother, whilst Oliver looked bewildered between the two of them. He was sure something had passed between them that he'd missed. He shrugged inwardly, and then looked at the clock. It was pointing towards 'Get a move on, or you'll be late!'

"Right, we'd better get going." He jumped up, and pointed at the clock. "Come on, Fiona. We'd better find our owls, and tell them we're off."

Mrs Wood followed them into the living room. "I'll tell them you've gone, don't worry. Come here, Oliver." Her son made his way, somewhat reluctantly, over to his mother, who gave him a fierce hug. She then turned to Fiona, and gave her a hug as well. "Now, I don't want to hear that you two've got into trouble again." Oliver and Fiona glanced at each other, and smiled. "Still, I reckon you'll be too busy with Quidditch to worry about anything else. Don't forget you've got NEWTs to take this year as well."

Both teenagers groaned in unison, and Oliver said, "Mum, please don't mention them. We've got till June to worry about that."

Mrs Wood gave her son another quick hug, and said, as he grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder, "I want an owl winging it's way here next summer, telling me you've won the Quidditch Cup this year, mind!"

Oliver grinned. "Count on it!" and jumped into the fire, yelling "Three Broomsticks" as he did so.

Fiona was about to follow him, when she felt his mother's hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. Oliver thinks more of you than even he realises at the moment. I have a feeling this year's going to bring him a few surprises." She winked and smiled warmly.

Fiona smiled back, and followed Oliver into the fire. He caught her as she came stumbling out, coughing. His hands held her arms firmly until she stopped coughing, and then he gave her a swift hug. Fiona rested her head for a moment on his hard chest, relishing the feeling of him breathing, and hearing his heart beating.

"You okay?" he then asked, pulling her away from him, and looking down into her eyes.

She nodded, and silently wished that he wouldn't look straight at her when he was so worried about her. It made her melt. "I'll be fine. It's just, two trips in one day. Not good for the nerves."

"Here, dearie." Madam Rosmerta came striding up to them, holding a small glass of Butterbeer. "You get worse every year, Fiona Wild. I'll bet you'll be glad when you can Apparate."

Fiona laughed, and accepted the Butterbeer gratefully. "Thanks, Madam Rosmerta. Yes, I'm waiting with bated breath. Although, I'm bound to have to take the test dozens of times before I pass, but anything's better than the Floo Network."

Oliver still held one of Fiona's arms, relishing the feel of her muscles underneath his palm. "You'll pass first time, and you know it. You can do pretty much anything, if you put your mind to it." He smiled at her, and then let go of her arm. He tried to ignore the tingling feeling he'd experienced when she'd rested her head on his chest, and opened his trunk to fish out his school robes. "We'd better put these on."

Fiona nodded, and handed the unfinished Butterbeer to Oliver whilst she dug out her own. He finished the drink without question, and helped Fiona into her robes. Madam Rosmerta observed silently, reflecting that the two people in front of her acted as though they'd been married for years. She'd thought that they'd end up with each other the first time that they'd burst into her bar, but it seemed they were taking their own sweet time about it. _Perhaps,_ Madam Rosmerta thought, _the thought of not seeing each other again after the end of school might kick-start things._

"We'll head up now, but Morna should be here soon. I think she'll probably wait for Sean, but could you please make sure she stays until everyone else arrives?" Fiona asked, naming another second year who was friends with Morna.

Madam Rosmerta nodded. "Of course, dearie, don't trouble yourself. Now, be off with you. Don't want you cluttering up the fireplace, now do we?" she smiled.

She watched as the two of them dragged their trunks towards the front door, holding their brooms in their other hand. "Thank you, and see you at the first weekend," they chorused, as they always had. She smiled in return, and watched as Oliver put a spell to deflect the rain from them on them.

Fiona looked up towards the castle, surrounded by black clouds, lightening cracking around it. "Looks impressive, doesn't it?"

Oliver agreed, and added, "Looks like we're early. The Hogwarts Express isn't here yet."

"Good, I'd rather get settled before everyone else arrives," Fiona said.

They trudged up the hill to the castle in silence. When they arrived, Professor McGonagall met them on the steps. "Welcome back, you two," she smiled. Despite her stern nature, McGonagall was quite fond of the pair, although she would never let this on to them. They would take terrible advantage of it. "I trust you're going to ensure that we win this year," she added quietly. 

Fiona and Oliver grinned, and nodded. Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor, and, whilst being a strict Housemistress, was also an avid Quidditch enthusiast, and wanted to win just as much as everyone else.

"Come in, and take your things up to your dorms. Lucky Wood's of age now, otherwise you'd be soaking and freezing," she commented. "I can't think of what state the first years are going to be in after coming across the lake."

Fiona shuddered. She didn't want to think about it. It was bad enough out there with Oliver's spells surrounding them, but that lake had a vicious streak, she was sure. She was very thankful that the year they crossed the lake, it had been a gorgeous evening.

Fiona took out her wand, 9 inches, yew, with a unicorn hair core, and levitated her trunk. Mounting her broom, she zoomed up to the Fat Lady's painting, Oliver and their trunks following, along with Professor McGonagall's voice yelling, "Wild, Wood, you've not been here two minutes, and already…. I don't know what to do with you!"

Fiona grinned as she dismounted, and then stood in front of the Fat Lady. "Um, Oliver, she didn't happen to tell you the password, did she?" she asked.

Oliver returned the grin. "Yes, luckily she did. It's _Fortuna Major_."

The Fat Lady swung open, and the pair walked into the Gryffindor common room. "The look on her face when you took off was priceless," Oliver laughed.

Fiona smiled. "I'm glad you saw it. I've been dying to do that for years, but never had the guts." She began to head up the stairs. "Meet down here in a minute, okay?"

They floated their trunks up the spiral staircases. Fiona smiled at her bed, the one with the window overlooking the Quidditch pitch, and shoved her trunk against the end of it. Taking a happy look round her dorm, she strode out, and met Oliver in the common room. Together, they made their way down the many stairs, to see the rest of the school entering, wet and bedraggled.

Someone was talking about Dementors, and Fiona caught the tail end of a conversation that mentioned some being stationed at the entrance gates. "They must have been there just after we passed through. I certainly didn't feel anything," she commented to Oliver. She glanced round the Gryffindor table as they all sat down, looking for her sister. When she saw her, she was sitting with Ginny, who looked a little shaken, but Morna was fine. Fiona waved at her, and then sat with Oliver and their friends.

After the Sorting, which Oliver and herself watched carefully to see whether there were any potential Quidditch players amongst the new Gryffindors, Fiona noticed Harry Potter and his friend, Hermione, enter the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. Fiona frowned, but didn't think that much about it. Harry was always doing unusual things. She turned to the conversation Oliver had started with Joe O'Keefe, a Reserve Chaser, about, strangely enough, Quidditch.

Come along to Oliver and Fiona's Quidditch Practise (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/wood_and_wild), for discussion and new updates of Wood & Wild. The more the merrier.


	2. The First Day

Chapter Two: The First Day  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Kyizi, for getting me into writing fanfiction proper (yes, it's all her fault) and for mainly getting me into Harry Potter fic. Audrey is especially for you, hon. ( Also, in this part I've used some work out of Prisoner of Azkaban, so if you think Dumbledore's speech sounds very familiar, that's because it does!  
  
A/N2: I received some reviews about the colour of Fiona's eyes, and realised that I hadn't explained it very well. They're actually hazel, and are normally a sort of darkish brown colour, but when she gets emotional (normally either really happy or really mad), they go greeny. They also do that when she wears something green. My mother's eyes are like that, and I thought that they were really cool, so I made Fiona's like that too. Plus, it helps to show that she's mad/happy! :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before they could get engrossed, however, Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak. Fiona nudged Oliver, and they both turned to listen to their Headmaster.  
  
"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."  
  
He paused, and Fiona took the opportunity to whisper to Joe across the table, "They searched the Express? Whoa, now I'm glad I came by Floo and missed it all."  
  
Joe replied softly, "Yeah, it was really creepy. I was just telling Oliver that they seem to suck all the happiness out of you."  
  
Dumbledore continued to tell them that the Dementors were stationed at all the school's entrances, and that nobody could leave without permission. Fiona gulped. She didn't want to think what would happen to anyone that was caught by a Dementor. There was no way she was leaving school.  
  
"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.  
  
"Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
The applause that followed the Headmaster's announcement was weak and scattered. Fiona noticed that Harry and his friends were clapping the most enthusiastically, and was about to tell Oliver that perhaps they knew something the rest didn't, when he whispered in her ear, "Lupin? Where have I heard that name before?"  
  
Fiona looked at him, puzzled. She shook her head. "I don't know. It doesn't sound familiar to me. He looks an all right sort, though." She glanced at the teachers' table again. "And, if Snape's look is anything to go by, he should be wonderful." She nodded to where their Potions teacher was glaring loathingly at the new Professor.  
  
Oliver grinned. "You're right. Maybe this year, Defence Against the Dark Arts will be fun."  
  
"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued, "well, I'm sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."  
  
Fiona's mouth dropped open, and she stared at Joe and Oliver in astonishment, a grin slowly forming on her face. They grinned back at her, and clapped vigorously. They were all fond of the big gamekeeper with an even bigger heart, and knew that he would love this job.  
  
Finally, at least for Fiona, who was starving, Dumbledore announced, "Let the feast begin!" and the table was suddenly groaning with food and drink.  
  
Fiona's eyes glinted as she looked round the Great Hall, taking in the chattering, happy faces surrounding her. She caught snatches of conversation around her. "It's so great that Hagrid got given that job!" That was Ron Weasley. ".looking forward to the first trip to Hogsmeade. George and I have a huge list of things we want to get." That could only be Fred Weasley. Fiona was glad she didn't see much of the twins, otherwise they'd be bound to play some trick on her. "We've got to win this year!" Ah, now that would Oliver.  
  
Fiona turned, grinning, back to the conversation. "This year is definitely our year," Joe agreed.  
  
"Besides, it's only right. Fate's bound to give us the Quidditch Cup, just for all the work we put in," Fiona added. "Plus, someone out there has to be looking out for you, Oliver."  
  
"Fate? I'm not going to leave the Cup to Fate!" Oliver exploded. "We're going to work harder this year than we ever have before!"  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes to Joe across the table, who covered a smile with his hand. "Oliver," she laid a hand on his arm. "Will you stop worrying, at least until tomorrow? We're going to win, there's no doubt about it."  
  
Oliver looked sour for a moment, and then his face lightened. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"  
  
Fiona grinned, and nodded.  
  
"Sorry," he apologised. "I'll try to restrain myself for tonight."  
  
The conversation continued, but steered away from Quidditch as much as possible, instead revolving around what had happened over the summer holidays. Finally, the food was finished, and it was announced that it was time for bed. Oliver and Fiona were one of the first out of the Hall, and were on their way up the numerous stairs to the Gryffindor common room, when Fiona grabbed Oliver's arm. "We have to send an owl to our parents, to let them know we got here safely."  
  
Oliver just looked at her in return, and Fiona could see he was imagining the many sets of stairs that led up to the Owlery, and weighing them up against his nice, warm bed. "Oliver, you know they'll be worrying, what with Black and all."  
  
He sighed, and nodded his head. The pair turned away from the rest of the crowd, and dashed up a set of stairs, before Percy could see them and tell them off.  
  
Gryffin and Pipit were waiting for them, snuggled close together on the same perch. Fiona smiled wryly to herself. It seems as though our owls have got the idea, now why can't Oliver? She shook herself. Now, Fiona, you know it's no use. Stop thinking about it!  
  
Oliver held out his arm, and Gryffin flew over to it on silent wings. "Are we going write a joint letter, or two separate ones?"  
  
Fiona looked at Pipit, who gave a small hoot, and flew over to land on her shoulder. "Oomph, I wish you wouldn't do that. I always get a mouthful of feathers," Fiona grumbled to her. "I guess that answers the question. We might as well send them both."  
  
Oliver grinned to see his small friend standing awkwardly, with her tawny owl perched happily on one shoulder. "She matches you perfectly. Brings out the colour of your eyes," he said, half-jokingly.  
  
Fortunately for him, Fiona couldn't hit him without disturbing Pipit, and had to resort to a glare. They both fetched a piece of parchment from the supply, which was used in case anyone made the trek up there and had forgotten theirs, and wrote quick notes home with the supplied quills.  
  
"There," Fiona said, as they watched their owls fly off into the dark. "Duty's been done."  
  
"We'd better dash, Fiona," Oliver pointed out. "Percy's bound to have missed me in the dorm by now."  
  
Fiona groaned. Percy had always cramped their style somewhat, when they were planning mischief, but now he was Head Boy, they didn't stand a chance. "Audrey will be looking for me as well," she added, mentioning one of her dorm-mates.  
  
After a mad dash down the stairs, leaping over the trick ones, they ended, gasping and laughing, at the Fat Lady, who was dozing. Their chortles woke her up, and she glared at them. "Who's up at this time? You're all meant to be in bed already." She peered at them. "Oh, it's you two. That explains a lot. Been up to no good, I've no doubt. Or maybe," she winked at them, "you've finally got it together. You know, I've never seen a couple more likely to."  
  
Fiona sighed, and glanced sideways at Oliver, who had a funny expression on his face. "Fortuna Major," she said firmly at the Fat Lady. She knew that if they let her, she'd be talking all night.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry. Off to bed with you, then," and the painting swung open, revealing the hole in the wall that led to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The two friends snuck in quietly, and whispered good nights at the stairs, promising to meet up early for Defence of the Dark Arts, a lesson that they were both looking forward to. The last couple of years, the teachers had been pathetic. Fiona was hoping that Professor Lupin was better than the others, and Oliver was hoping that he would remember why the Professor's name was so familiar.  
  
Fiona climbed the steps to the fourth floor, where her dorm was. She opened the door quietly, and tiptoed across to the far end, where her bed was. She didn't think anyone was asleep, after all, today had been an exciting day, what with the Dementors, but she was hoping that they were all absorbed in their own thoughts, and wouldn't have noticed her come in.  
  
"Fiona Wild," a voice whispered.  
  
She groaned. Too much to hope that Audrey was asleep. "Audrey Rose," she returned.  
  
"Where have you been?" her friend hissed, keeping her voice down, so as not to disturb anyone else.  
  
"I was with Oliver, we were." Fiona started, as she began to get undressed.  
  
"Say no more," Audrey whispered. "So, you two have finally got it together? Thank goodness!"  
  
"No," Fiona answered back, climbing into bed. "We were sending owls home. Honestly, you've such a dirty mind, Audrey."  
  
Fiona could imagine her friend smirking in the dark. "Well, I learnt from the best, Fiona."  
  
Fiona snorted, and refrained from replying to that remark, saying only, "I'm going to sleep. It's been a tiring day. Oliver and I were playing Quidditch most of the day, and I want to get up early. We've got Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing, you know."  
  
Audrey laughed quietly. "I bet you were. Did he let you fly his broom? With a body like that, I can imagine why you're tired!"  
  
Fiona felt around for something to throw at her friend. She found her wand, and quietly cast a silencing spell on her. "There, maybe that'll teach you! Just make sure you don't say anything like that around Oliver. He's got an innocent mind, and I don't want you perverting him."  
  
She heard Audrey feeling for her own wand, but then hitting her bed in frustration when she realised that she couldn't cast a spell if she couldn't talk. Fiona laughed lightly, and whispered, "Finite Incantatem."  
  
"You think Oliver's innocent?" Audrey asked, astonished. "He's a seventeen year old boy, doesn't that say it all?"  
  
Fiona giggled, and grinned to herself. "Oh, I know he's not that innocent. After all, I am his friend. In fact, I think you'll find that he's where I get most of it from." She turned over to look out of the window, watching the dark clouds skid across the sky. "Now, Audrey, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I really need sleep, especially since I know Oliver will be pushing me specially hard this year to get the Reserve team ready." She heard what sounded a lot like a snerk from Audrey, but her friend heeded her, and said no more that night.  
  
She woke up early the next day to find no one else awake. Quietly, Fiona dressed in soft black corduroys and a dark red jumper, putting on her Gryffindor robes over the top. She grabbed her bag, and made her way down the stairs.  
  
Fiona found the common room empty, so she sat on a chair, pulled out a piece of parchment, and started to write up a notice concerning Quidditch trials for the Reserve team. She hadn't asked Madam Hooch about borrowing the pitch, since she wasn't holding out much hope of getting many applicants. Instead, she wrote on the notice to come to her if anyone was interested. Her plan was to try anybody out during normal practise.  
  
"Very nice penmanship there," an amused voice came over her shoulder. She turned her head to see Oliver smiling at her. He perched on her chair arm. "And you accuse me of being obsessive."  
  
Fiona pretended to look hurt. "Well, you were late."  
  
Oliver just shook his head, grabbed the notice out of her hands, and put it on the wall just beside the exit. "Come on, Wild, time to go to work."  
  
Fiona got up, and followed him out into the corridor, waking the Fat Lady as they did so. "What, you two again? Don't you ever sleep? Wait, don't answer that."  
  
The pair rolled their eyes at each other, and made their way down to the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat. Both of them weren't big eaters on the first day back to school. Teasing each other quietly, they left the Great Hall soon after, having consumed a few slices of toast and quickly made their way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. "So, did you remember why Professor Lupin's name was familiar?"  
  
Oliver shook his head. "I have a feeling it's something to do with my mother, though. Maybe I should owl her and ask."  
  
"Maybe he's a Quidditch player," Fiona suggested dubiously. Oliver looked at her, unbelieving. "You're right," Fiona added quickly. "You'd never forget the name of a Quidditch player."  
  
"Neither would you," Oliver pointed out. "I've heard your friends say you're as bad as me. And besides," he added, "he doesn't look like a Quidditch player."  
  
Fiona laughed. "Does Ludo Bagman look like he played Quidditch?"  
  
Oliver grinned. "Okay, point taken, but still, it's not that. Maybe he went to school with my mother."  
  
"Well, whoever he is, he has to be a better teacher than Professor Lockhart or Professor Quirrell," Fiona said, as they stopped outside the classroom, waiting for Lupin to arrive. "Or Professor Kenyon, or Professor Nash, remember him? God!"  
  
Oliver frowned. "I don't think that would be that hard. We've had a very bad run of luck when it comes to Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. And Quidditch," he added gloomily.  
  
"Never knew what everyone saw in Lockhart, anyway," Fiona muttered. "Puffed up ponce if I ever saw one."  
  
"Fiona! Mind your language," Oliver grinned at her. "You must've had someone else on your mind, then, to not notice Lockhart. I've been told by my Chasers he's a bit of a looker." His eyes narrowed a little as he waited for her answer.  
  
Fiona snorted. "Not my type at all. I generally like the brains intact please. And someone who fusses over their hair less than me."  
  
"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about that with Professor Lupin," Oliver said, as he watched their teacher come towards them, followed by the rest of the class.  
  
Fiona smiled when she saw Lupin. He was a handsome man, although he looked as though he could use a good night's rest and a few decent meals inside him. He was young looking, despite his light brown hair being flecked with grey. She was already fond of him, for some reason. She imagined he looked a little like a stray dog. Fiona was always a softie when it came to dogs. "Yeah, he's more my type. It's the combination of grey and brown, grrr!" she said, casting a quick glance at Oliver to see whether he caught the connection between that and his own hair and eye colour.  
  
Oliver did, indeed, hear her comment, but didn't reply, instead following Lupin into the classroom. He selected a desk at the back, and sat at one end, waiting for Fiona and Audrey to join him. He thought back over her grey-brown comment, wondering if it had any meaning. Shrugging slightly, he figured it didn't, and leant back in his chair to observe everyone else enter the room. When Joe came in, Oliver waved him over to the chair beside him, and they talked quietly whilst Fiona chatted with her friend.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," Professor Lupin said. "Take out your books, please. Today we're going to be reading about Boggarts. I know it's really a subject that should've been covered a few years ago, but I've been looking through what you have actually done, and you've missed out on quite a lot. I'm afraid this year's going to be hard on you, since we're going to have to catch up."  
  
The class groaned in unison, although a few of the students perked up at hearing that they'd be caught up. Fiona had to admit that Defence Against the Dark Arts had been worrying her, but she wasn't pleased about this year being the year she had to catch up, especially with Quidditch training.  
  
Their class passed quickly, engrossed as they were in learning about Boggarts, and later, vampires. They left with Professor Lupin's promise that they'd meet a real Boggart next time ringing in their ears.  
  
"Well," Fiona breathed as they left for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. "That was exciting. Although, I don't relish having NEWTs in it at the end of the year, what with all the stuff we'll have to learn."  
  
Audrey groaned. "Will you stop talking about work? You know my skin crawls as soon as you mention it." Fiona grinned, and gave her friend a quick shove. Audrey let out a yell, and scowled at her. "You don't know your own strength."  
  
"Rubbish," Fiona retorted, "you're just a weakling. And you know you'll do well this year, as long as you do some work."  
  
Joe and Oliver were walking in front of them, and Joe turned round with a smile on his face. "Was that The Four Letter Word I heard you say, Fiona? Cover your ears, Audrey, I think Fiona's got it in for you today!"  
  
Audrey stuck her tongue out at him, and pretended to flounce off to Greenhouse 7. The others grinned and ran after her, and they entered the greenhouse laughing.  
  
Madam Sprout was waiting for them with the Hufflepuffs, who had just come from Potions, and were muttering about Professor Snape. Still, Fiona reckoned that they had it slightly easier, since they didn't actually have Potions with Slytherin.  
  
Fiona sat down with Audrey beside Laura Castle and Louise Green, who were Hufflepuffs. Madam Sprout set down pots of plants that were a type of cacti, with instructions to milk them. Fiona exchanged a look with Audrey, and then peered at the plant. It had vicious spines, which it was waving threateningly at them. "How exactly are we meant to do that?" Fiona whispered.  
  
Laura heard her and answered in a soft voice, "You take one of these spikes, and poke a hole in one of those spots, and then place this little silver trough in there, so the milk can run out."  
  
"Oh, right, I get it," Fiona nodded. "And then we let it run into these silver jars."  
  
"What's with all the silver?" Audrey asked.  
  
Fiona explained, "This milk is used in making Wolfsbane Potion, which helps werewolves change into peaceful wolves as opposed to raging beasts. Every ingredient needed in the Wolfsbane Potion has to be contained in silver."  
  
A few minutes later, once they'd starting milking their cacti, Louise asked, her voice soft, "So, how's your Quidditch team?"  
  
Fiona smiled. "Up to full strength, and raring to win. How's yours?" Louise played Chaser for Hufflepuff.  
  
She smiled widely, and Fiona had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Hufflepuff weren't a decent Quidditch team, but what with the rivalry with Slytherin, the last thing Oliver, and indeed the whole Gryffindor team, needed was to worry about them having improved. Louise's grin gave Fiona the impression that that was precisely the case.  
  
"We've got a new Captain, Cedric Diggory. He's our Seeker as well."  
  
Fiona groaned inwardly, and tried to smile nicely. "That's good to hear. I know how difficult it is to find a decent Seeker." She knew Cedric was good, she'd seen him fly, and had wondered why he hadn't been chosen earlier. Apparently, since Hufflepuff had lost their previous Captain/Seeker, John Kirk, a replacement had been made in the form of Cedric. With Oliver in charge, Gryffindor's Quidditch team wasn't really affected by politics, but the fact that John was Professor Sprout's nephew had definitely contributed to him staying on the team so long.  
  
Audrey leaned over, her blonde hair barely missing getting caught on Fiona's cactus' spines. "Is he that good-looking sixth year?" she asked.  
  
Laura and Louise nodded proudly, and Fiona looked back at them despairingly. "Well, it's not like we don't have a brilliant Captain and Seeker." She glared at Audrey.  
  
"Of course," Audrey quickly backtracked. "I was only asking."  
  
Fiona looked across the greenhouse at Oliver. "I wonder if he knows yet?"  
  
"Judging by the fact that his face doesn't look as though someone's died, I'd say no," Audrey observed. She patted Fiona on the back. "Looks like you get to be the one to tell him."  
  
Fiona groaned, and glanced at him again as she checked the level of milk in her silver jar. "I think I'll leave it until after this lesson, class isn't exactly the best place for it. I'd rather it be me telling him than anyone else. Hopefully, I can get there first, don't want him accidentally injuring someone."  
  
The rest of the lesson was uneventful, and Fiona joined Oliver on his way out. "Potions right after lunch, isn't it?" he asked her brightly.  
  
Fiona nodded, and smiled slightly. She dreaded telling Oliver the bad news. Perhaps now wasn't the best time, since they were having the next lesson with the Slytherins, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, was bound to get up Oliver's nose. Although, he might tell Oliver, and then I'll really be in the doghouse, Fiona reflected.  
  
She was brought out of her mood by Oliver asking, "Fiona, what's wrong? You seem all pensive."  
  
"Oliver, I need to tell you something," she started, looking up at him seriously.  
  
Oh no, she's getting married, Oliver thought irrationally. Now where did that come from, Oliver? Pay attention! He stopped walking, and turned towards her.  
  
"Now, don't get all excited, okay?" She took a deep breath. "Hufflepuff have a new Captain and Seeker."  
  
Oliver looked puzzled. "Why should that worry me? Hufflepuff were never rivals for the Quidditch Cup."  
  
"It's Cedric Diggory."  
  
"Oh." Oliver lapsed into silence. Admittedly Hufflepuff's Quidditch team wasn't the best, but with Cedric as their Captain and Seeker, they would probably cause a few problems for Gryffindor's quest for the Cup. "Well," he said with forced brightness, "there's nothing we can do about it for the moment. Just concentrate on those Reserves."  
  
Fiona looked shocked at the mellow reaction from her friend. She mockingly felt his forehead. "What's wrong with you, Oliver? Are you feeling unwell?"  
  
"Haha." He took hold of her hand, and made her twirl. "I'm feeling perfect, thank you. Looking forward to this year with great optimism. Now, let's get to lunch. I'm starving."  
  
Fiona smiled, and walked after him, still feeling slightly dizzy from the spin. Although, she admitted to herself, it was more the feel of his hand on hers than any spinning that had taken place that was leaving her a little off-balance. She also knew that Oliver would not be feeling optimistic as soon as he'd gathered the team together, and would be working them extra hard.  
  
The pair walked towards the Great Hall, and joined their classmates, chattering loudly about their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Fred and George Weasley were sitting a little further down the row, and leant towards Oliver to ask him about Professor Lupin.  
  
"He's brilliant," Oliver replied. "Although we have to work extra hard to catch up on everything we've missed these past few years."  
  
"He certainly makes lessons interesting," Fiona added.  
  
The twins then turned to jibe with Percy, who bluntly told them where to go. They ignored him totally, and continued to pester him about being Head Boy and Penelope, until he said something to them quietly, which shut them up rapidly.  
  
Fiona wondered what Percy had on his younger brothers, but, knowing them, it could be all sorts of things. She turned back to the conversation about dragons that Audrey was trying to lure her into, and ate her lunch with gusto. The two lessons before had made her very hungry.  
  
Fiona swallowed her last mouthful of stew, and watched as the Slytherins began to get up. "Come on, you lot, we've got to get to Potions before the Slytherins."  
  
"Yeah, as if that's going to get us into Snape's good books," Audrey retorted.  
  
Fiona shrugged with a smile, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. "You never know. After all, one day Percy might break the rules." She didn't miss the sniff the Head Boy gave as he walked behind her, or the giggle that came from Audrey.  
  
The ten seventh year Gryffindors made their way down to the dungeons to Professor Snape's Potions lesson. It was a lesson that they all, including Percy, detested. They met Marcus Flint, Quidditch Captain for Slytherin, leaning against the dungeon wall.  
  
"So, come back for one more year, Wood?" he snarled. "Just waiting for us to trounce you well and truly?"  
  
Oliver tensed up, but a discrete hand on the arm from Fiona stopped him from answering. Audrey, however, was having none of it. "Just waiting for us to beat you into the ground, I think you mean," she said fiercely.  
  
"Ooh," Flint put a hand on his heart dramatically. "You're scaring me, Rose. You're not even on the team, so you can't talk. Bet you don't even know one end of a broomstick from the other."  
  
Audrey looked surprised. "Wow, Flint, I think that's the most I've heard you speak in seven years. Obviously you've grown another brain cell to go with the one you had last year. Congratulations!"  
  
Fiona stifled a laugh, as she followed Oliver and Joe, their shoulders shaking in silent laughter, into the dungeon, leaving Flint behind with a puzzled look on his face. Audrey sat behind Fiona with Joe, and Oliver paired up with her. "I'm surprised Snape still lets you two be partners, after all the trouble you've caused in his lessons," Joe whispered to them.  
  
"Or out of them," Audrey added. "Think of all the Quidditch matches Slytherin would've won if it hadn't been for Oliver and Fiona."  
  
Fiona shared a smile with Oliver, and was about to answer when Snape walked in. "So, you've all returned for your last year. What a shame," was his opening comment. His gaze took in the room, his eyes shining proudly when they cast over the Slytherins, and narrowing slightly upon reaching the Gryffindors, especially Oliver and Fiona, who were on the second to back row. Fiona was actually quite good at Potions, but the fact that Snape was her teacher combined with Oliver distracting her all the time with mischievous plans meant that she was renowned for causing trouble in Potions lessons, and thus was not a favourite of Snape's. The fact that she was a Gryffindor and played Quidditch only exacerbated the situation.  
  
"Ah, the infamous Wood and Wild," he said, smiling. "Back to attempt to disrupt this lesson. I'll be keeping a close eye on you two, this year. We wouldn't want you to make silly mistakes and fail your NEWTs, would we?" The Slytherins smirked at them, and he turned his back to write something on the blackboard. Fiona rolled her eyes at Percy and his partner Stuart Cowles, who were sitting in front of them, and who were grimacing at Snape's announcement.  
  
They spent the lesson attempting to make a potion for wakefulness ("You should administer that to your team," Fiona joked with Oliver quietly.), and then tidying up. Fortunately for the Gryffindors, everyone was reasonably well behaved, and no points were lost in the lesson, although Snape managed to give out 10 points to Slytherin for Flint having chopped his rat's tail perfectly. ("What a joke," Audrey said to Joe. "They were totally misshapen.") It was also fortunate for Gryffindor that Snape's hearing had apparently been affected since the previous term, since Fiona, Oliver, Joe, and Audrey made it through the lesson without being told off for talking.  
  
Once everything had finally been cleared away, and Snape was satisfied with the state of cleanliness of the desks, they were allowed to go. "Thank God," Stephanie Winters breathed. "That place is always so stifling."  
  
Her partner, Hayley Betts, nodded her head. "I'm so glad to be out of there. Snape always smells of rotting rats."  
  
Fiona thought that was a little bit of an overstatement, but since Snape wasn't exactly her favourite teacher, she wasn't about to stand up for his state of hygiene. They waited for the last of the Gryffindors, Tom Archer and Sally Summers, who were trailing the Slytherins, and they all began their slow and tedious way up out of the dungeons to their common room. "It's at times like these that I wish I was a Slytherin," Fiona commented to Audrey. "That way I wouldn't have lots of stairs to climb after Potions."  
  
Hayley heard her, and turned to face her, looking horrified. "How can you want to be a Slytherin? That's terrible. You're such a traitor to our House."  
  
Oliver and Joe turned on the stairs to look at them. "What's this about Fiona being a traitor?" Oliver asked, coming back down.  
  
Hayley pointed a finger at Fiona, as though she was some kind of alien. "She said she wanted to be a Slytherin."  
  
Oliver turned a rather amused face towards his friend. "Well, explain yourself, Wild."  
  
Fiona shook her head. "I said that so I wouldn't have to climb all these stairs. Honestly!"  
  
Audrey added, "She was joking, Hayley. You know Fiona's dedicated to the cause of bringing the Slytherins down to their knees."  
  
"Or, into the ground, more like," Fiona grinned.  
  
Hayley looked abashed, and followed the others up the stairs with a muttered apology in the direction of Fiona. "I think she's feeling down about being dumped by Kevin," Audrey said.  
  
"Kevin?" Fiona, Oliver, and Joe asked, as they, too, began to walk up the steps again.  
  
"Yeah, seventh year Slytherin," Audrey explained. "Honestly, you Quidditch people, you never pay attention to any other gossip, do you? He's all right, as far as a Slytherin goes, but I think he dumped her over the summer. Seems he was getting too much flack from his fellow House members to continue the relationship."  
  
Fiona snorted. "Well, that's love for you."  
  
When they got to Gryffindor Tower, the twins had news for them. "Malfoy's been injured by a Hippogriff in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lesson," they told them joyously.  
  
Fiona grimaced. "Well, that's not good for Hagrid, though, is it?"  
  
"It's bound to get to back to Lucius, and then he'll be clamouring for Hagrid to be sacked," Audrey added.  
  
"Well, all we can hope for is that Professor Dumbledore's smoothes everything over," Joe said.  
  
"I would imagine he would," Oliver answered. "He's pretty liberal when it comes to things like that. Especially since Lucius is a suspected Death Eater."  
  
"Come on, let's dump our bags and go for dinner," Fiona suggested. "We got out of Potions so late that we don't have time for anything else."  
  
The other three agreed, and soon the foursome were on their way down the Great Hall for dinner. They noticed that Hagrid wasn't sat at the teacher's table, but, as they didn't have a full account of what had happened, weren't seriously worried. After all, as Joe pointed out, it was Hagrid's first year as a teacher, and perhaps he was just shy.  
  
They ate their dinner, which involved steak-and-kidney pie, in relative silence, enjoying the wholesome food. When they had finished, they gloomily walked back up to the common room, contemplating the piles of homework that had been given to them.  
  
Fiona and Audrey were pouring over ancient texts about Boggarts, when Joe nudged Fiona's elbow. "Look, where are those three off to?" he asked, pointing out Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger as they walked out the portrait.  
  
Oliver looked up from a book about potions. "Probably on their way to see Hagrid."  
  
"We can get any gossip from them later," Audrey said, as Joe made a move to follow them. "We have lots of work to do."  
  
Fiona and Oliver looked at her, shocked. "Did I just hear Audrey say The Four Letter Word?" Fiona asked Oliver.  
  
He nodded his head. "I believe you did. It's amazing what can happen when it's the last year, isn't it?"  
  
They grinned at Audrey, who was looking put out. "Shut it, you two, and get on with your studying," she told them, taking a book about exotic plants from Joe and burying her head in it.  
  
"I wonder how long it will last?" Fiona murmured to Oliver, as she gave her book on Boggarts to Joe, adding, "I've finished my essay, you can have a look, if you want."  
  
Joe shook his head. "I'd rather try and work it out myself first, thanks."  
  
Fiona smiled at him. "You haven't changed over the summer, then. That's nice to know." She rolled up her parchment containing her essay, and turned to discuss their Potions homework with Oliver.  
  
The four sat quietly in a corner near the fire, working until Harry, Hermione, and Ron returned. Joe ran after them, and asked what had happened to Hagrid. He returned with the news that the school governors had been told, but Hagrid had yet to be sacked.  
  
"He'll probably get away with a reprimand," Audrey said. "I mean, Hippogriffs is a bit excessive for a first lesson with third years." Audrey was like Hagrid in that she loved animals of all kinds, especially dragons, but was slightly more reserved in her passion about them than Hagrid was.  
  
Fiona smiled. "This is Hagrid we are talking about, remember?"  
  
"True," Audrey agreed. She then sighed, and closed her book. "I don't think I'm going to find anything else useful in this, and I think it's time for bed. I'm shattered."  
  
Fiona looked at the clock above the mantelpiece. "I'm surprised Percy hasn't come down to chase us all up," she said, packing her things away as well.  
  
"Come on, then," Joe said, helping them put the table back against the wall.  
  
The four parted at the spiral staircases, and Fiona and Audrey made their way quietly to bed. Fiona lay on her bed, silently going through the events of the day in her head. It seemed as though it had been a typical day at Hogwarts. Although, she had to admit Oliver's reaction to the news of Cedric was surprising. She had a feeling that Oliver had something up his sleeve, and she was determined to worm it out of him. With that thought, she turned over, and fell fast asleep.  
  
Come along to Oliver and Fiona's Quidditch Practice,(http://groups.yahoo.com/group/wood_and_wild/) for discussion and new updates of Wood & Wild. The more the merrier. 


	3. Joe's Mission

Chapter Three: Joe's Mission  
  
[pic]  
  
Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Loriel, since she doesn't get many dedications, and she might recognise someone in here that's familiar!  
  
Tuesday passed normally. At least, it was normal for Hogwarts. They had their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson, where they created Ashwinders.  
  
Joe and Fiona were partners, and managed to lose theirs. They ran after it, trying to find out where it had hidden to lay its eggs. Finally, they found the nest in a nook of Hagrid's hut. The Ashwinder was already a pile of ash, and its eggs were glowing bright red. Joe and Fiona quickly put a freezing charm on them before Hagrid's hut went up in flames, and carried them back to where the rest of the class were standing, their baskets of Ashwinder eggs by their sides. The pair had got a teasing from Audrey about dashing off into dark corners, and the Slytherins accused them of trying to burn down Hagrid's hut. A typical Care of Magical Creatures lesson, really.  
  
Due to their losing of their Ashwinder, Joe and Fiona had got the job of delivering the eggs that had been collected to Professor Snape, who was going to use them to teach the sixth years how to make a Love Potion the next lesson. They narrowly missed getting a detention for being late, even though they'd actually been early. Joe managed to extricate them by using his natural Irish charm, and Snape let them off with a warning.  
  
"Phew," Fiona breathed as they began the long trudge up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. "I don't know how you do it, Joe."  
  
Joe grinned, his blue eyes twinkling. "Whatcha like, child? It's me Irish charm, dontcha know?" he replied, overdoing his accent.  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes, and smiled at him. "You always manage to cheer me up," she said as she linked arms with him.  
  
When they gave the Fat Lady the password, she gave Fiona an appraising look. "What happened to that other lovely man you had with you? You're a right one, aren't you?"  
  
Fiona smiled slightly, and answered, "This is Joe. Don't you remember him? He's not the type you could forget."  
  
"Hey," Joe punched her lightly. "I resent that."  
  
"What? It was a compliment. Who could forget your blue eyes, gorgeous body, wonderful accent, kind heart, brilliant prowess on the Quidditch pitch, and possibly in other things as well?" Fiona listed, her brown eyes flashing green.  
  
"Stop, stop," Joe grinned. "You're making me blush." He turned to the Fat Lady and winked at her.  
  
The portrait smiled sweetly. "Yes, who could forget you? I remember you now. Come in, both of you. Eat early tonight, remember you have Astronomy," she reminded them.  
  
"Now, how did she know that?" Fiona asked as they walked into the common room. "Unless she's memorised your timetable," she teased Joe.  
  
"Don't be daft," Joe returned. "She just keeps track of who's meant to be out late at night, and who's not."  
  
Fiona's shoulders slumped dramatically. "Such a mundane excuse. I was hoping for some teasing leverage."  
  
"Never mind," Joe tugged her braid. "I'm sure you'll find some somewhere else."  
  
Fiona grinned impishly. "You're probably right. Now, speaking of late nights, who do you have in mind for this year's seduction project?"  
  
"Seduction project?" Joe asked, astonished. "Is that what you're calling my dire love life now? Just because nothing ever happens." he trailed off.  
  
Fiona sat down on the sofa in front of the fire, and Joe joined her. "I don't see why it doesn't. In all seriousness, Joe, you're quite a catch. In fact, if it weren't for, well, you know, I'd be after you myself."  
  
Joe laughed. "You wouldn't be after me, you'd have me, me dear."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I would quite willingly give you a tryout," he answered, a small smile on his face.  
  
"A tryout? I am not a broom!" Fiona shot back.  
  
"Well, I don't know, you're probably a good ride," Joe smirked.  
  
Fiona laughed. "I walked right into that one. Well done. Okay, so if circumstances had been different, we'd be the noisiest, most riotous couple in Gryffindor, but we're not, so, who do you have in mind, Mr O'Keefe? I know you have your eye on someone."  
  
"You're right, we'd be famous, and drive everyone mad." Joe grinned. "Although, I think we do already." He saw Audrey and Oliver make their way across the crowded common room towards them, and leant in to whisper in Fiona's ear. "Margaret Miller." He didn't miss the fleeting protective look that passed over Oliver's face before he sat at Fiona's feet.  
  
"That Ravenclaw?" Fiona asked, surprised. "She doesn't seem your type."  
  
Joe shrugged. "Well, since I can't have you, I have to compromise."  
  
Fiona stuck her tongue at him, and turned to Audrey. "Looking forward to Astronomy tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be fantastic. The weather's meant to be really clear. You want to come up early, so we can just look at the stars?" her friend asked enthusiastically.  
  
Fiona groaned inwardly. It wasn't that she didn't like looking at the stars as much as Audrey, she did. It was just that she didn't relish the cold night air. It seemed to invigorate Audrey, but it just made Fiona shiver, and wish that she was in a sleeping bag, curled up with.No, don't let your thoughts head in that direction, Fiona, she told herself. Especially not when he's right at your feet.  
  
"All right, but I'm taking my thick cloak," Fiona agreed.  
  
"Wonderful!" Audrey grinned, and jumped up, dragging Fiona up with her. "Come on, we've got to get to dinner early. Come on," she coaxed Joe and Oliver to their feet and the three followed their friend out of the portrait.  
  
"Didn't you tell me you'd left your cloak at home?" Oliver asked Fiona, as they walked down the stairs.  
  
Fiona swore. "Yes, I did. I figured it didn't really matter that much, since I wouldn't be going out a lot, since security's tightened, but I totally forgot about Astronomy."  
  
"You can borrow mine, if you want," Oliver offered, letting her enter the Great Hall ahead of him.  
  
"Thanks, Oliver, but I wouldn't want to be facing the wrath of all of Gryffindor because the Quidditch Captain caught a cold because of me," Fiona smiled. "I'll borrow Morna's. I know Mum will have made her pack it, although she isn't taking Astronomy."  
  
She noticed her sister further down the Gryffindor table, sitting beside Ginny Weasley, talking animatedly. Fiona left Joe, Audrey, and Oliver, and continued to where the second years were sitting. The talk faded away until only Ginny was speaking. She looked around her when she noticed no one else was talking, and turned around to see Fiona standing behind her, smiling.  
  
Ginny blushed slightly, and apologised, but Fiona waved away her words. "Rubbish. Don't apologise to me. After all, I'm the one interrupting you. And, I'm not a Prefect like Perfect Percy, so don't worry about it. I just came over to pester my darling sister."  
  
Ginny grinned and laughed a tinkling laugh. Fiona smiled. The Weasleys' laugh was always infectious, and, in various ways, beautiful, but Ginny's was the most lovable. Fiona was quite surprised there weren't any boys after the small redhead, even though she was only a second year. Glancing down the table, she noticed Harry Potter turning his head away from their direction, and Fiona suppressed a smile. Perhaps Ginny would one day get her man. Still, might take a while, if he's anything like his Captain, she thought.  
  
"Well, Fiona, what did you want?" Morna asked, bringing her sister out of her thoughts.  
  
"Could I borrow your thick cloak? I forgot mine, and I have Astronomy tonight. Audrey intends dragging me up early, and I don't want to catch a cold," Fiona asked.  
  
Morna nodded, and added, "Couldn't you just ask Oliver to warm you up? I'm sure he'd oblige."  
  
The other second years around them giggled, but Fiona ignored them, and leaned in close to her sister. "But that would inappropriate, my dear. Plus, I'm sure you wouldn't want us to roll off the top of the Astronomy Tower roof, and get ourselves killed, should, um, how shall I phrase it, something happen?" Fiona's eyes glowed green as she teased her sister.  
  
Morna's green eyes grew wide. "I don't know what you're talking about," she started.  
  
"Don't play the innocent with me, miss," Fiona replied softly. "I know you looked at my Alba Chant's Book for Any Circumstances For Wizards and Witches."  
  
Morna swallowed, nervously. Her sister had a temper, and she didn't want to provoke it in the middle of dinner. "I'm sorry about that. But," she paused, curiosity evident in her face, "how did you know that I had? You were out with Oliver at the time."  
  
Fiona smiled mysteriously, and straightened up. "I have my ways. I'll go and get the cloak from your trunk right after I've finished my dinner, that way you won't have to eat fast."  
  
Morna scowled after her sister as she walked away. "Sometimes I really hate her."  
  
Ginny laughed. "I know what you mean. Having six brothers is a nightmare. But Fiona's a laugh most of the time. You have it okay, trust me."  
  
"I suppose," Morna shrugged, and then turned the conversation back to what they'd been talking about before Fiona had interrupted them.  
  
Fiona sat down next to Oliver, and tucked into her dinner. The Great Hall wasn't crowded at that time, since only the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seventh years had Astronomy that night. Fiona noticed Margaret Miller, the object of Joe's current affections, sitting opposite them at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
She kicked Joe subtly, and asked, "So, you going to have any fun this lesson, Joe?"  
  
Joe merely smiled and said nothing, leaving Audrey and Oliver to look at each other, puzzled. "I think you might be out of a partner, Audrey," Fiona said. "Joe's got his mind on someone else."  
  
Oliver's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah, who is it this time?"  
  
Joe rolled his eyes at their curiosity. "I don't know why you lot always do this."  
  
"It's because we have no lives of our own," Audrey told him. "Now, spill. I'm quite upset Fiona knew before us."  
  
"It probably has nothing to do with the fact that she won't tease as much as you two will," Joe pointed out, waving a gravy-covered potato at Audrey.  
  
Audrey shrugged. "So, she's nicer than Oliver and I. So what? Come on!"  
  
Joe sighed dramatically, although Fiona knew he was enjoying the whole thing. "It's Margaret Miller."  
  
"That cute dark-haired Ravenclaw?" Oliver asked, raising his eyebrow. "Your taste's improved."  
  
"Hey," Fiona cut in. "Joe's fancied me for years, don't you go on about his taste!" She winked at Joe.  
  
"My point precisely," Oliver grinned.  
  
Fiona stuck her tongue out at him, and ignored Joe and Audrey as they rolled their eyes at each other. "What about you, Audrey, got anyone in mind?"  
  
Audrey shook her blonde head. "There's no one here. You know I go for older men, and, since we're the oldest here, the prospects aren't good."  
  
Fiona sat in thought. "Well," she suggested, "you could always go for a teacher, I suppose. I mean, I think Snape's free." She managed to finish her sentence with a straight face, but soon yelled as Audrey kicked her leg.  
  
"Hey, don't go injuring my Reserve Keeper," Oliver chided Audrey. "And, you know, she's right, although I can more see you with someone like Marcus Flint, personally."  
  
Joe coughed to disguise his laugh as Audrey tried to reach across the table to choke Oliver. Fiona had a coughing fit as she attempted to swallow a roast potato, laugh, and clutch her bruised shin at the same time.  
  
"Honestly, couldn't you put up a better example for the younger years?" Percy's voice drifted over to them and the four stopped fighting each other for a moment to stick their tongues out at him. He sniffed, and turned to continue his conversation with Stuart.  
  
Sally Summers, another of their year, who was sitting next to Audrey, said, "You'd better be finishing dinner. It's a long trek up to the Astronomy Tower, and it takes forever. You don't want to be late for your first lesson."  
  
"And you'd know all about how long it takes to get to the Astronomy Tower, wouldn't you, Sally?" Audrey grinned. "I'm sure you and Tom make that trip all the time." The Tower was a known spot for couples to go for a bit of peace and quiet.  
  
Sally blushed, and Tom, who was sitting opposite her, and next to Oliver, answered, "Nothing wrong with that, Audrey. Even our Head Boy and Girl have been known to make that trip more than is academically necessary."  
  
"And some of us have never made that trip at all," Fiona observed in mock despair, waving at herself, Audrey, and Oliver.  
  
Joe smirked, and said, "You're all just saving yourself for that famous witch or wizard to sweep you off your feet, aren't you?"  
  
"Absolutely not," Audrey objected. "I'm waiting for that Muggle actor, what's his name, Indy something, to sweep me away on adventures."  
  
Fiona laughed as she wiped her plate clean with a slice of bread, and refrained from commenting. Joe noticed she was studiously avoiding looking at Oliver, whose gaze had glazed over. Joe could guess what he was thinking about, and he didn't think it involved much Quidditch.  
  
Fiona glanced at the clock in the Great Hall, and began to leave the table. "Where are you going?" asked Oliver.  
  
"I've got to go and get Morna's cloak before heading up there," she told him.  
  
"I'll come with you, I've not got my star chart with me," Oliver said, standing up as well. "We'll meet you lot up there, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Audrey nodded, adding, "I hope you two know the way there."  
  
"Don't worry, I think we can find it all right, we'll just follow the noise of Margaret's screams as Joe attempts to seduce her," Oliver grinned.  
  
"Hey," Joe objected, but didn't say anymore because Fiona was dragging Oliver out of the Hall.  
  
"When are those two going to get their heads on straight and realise what's going on in front of them?" Audrey asked despairingly.  
  
Joe shook his head. "I've no idea, but I've given up on helping them totally. If it hadn't been for Oliver." he didn't finish his sentence, instead standing up in front of a brunette, who Audrey assumed was Margaret. "Hi, Margaret. You going to Astronomy now?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Audrey shook her head, thinking, She doesn't stand a chance, that accent, and that smile! She turned to Stuart, who was just picking up his bag to follow Percy and his girlfriend, Penelope. "Hey, Stuart, I think I'm out of a partner. Do you want to work with me?"  
  
Stuart grinned when he saw Joe talking to Margaret. "These Ravenclaws certainly are taken with the Gryffindor men, aren't they? Yeah, no problem, Audrey, that'd be cool," he said, in answer to her question.  
  
They followed Joe and Margaret out, hearing the girl answer, "Yes, I am. And, yes, I'd love to be your partner. My last one made me do all the work, and I've heard you're quite smart."  
  
Audrey grinned. It sounded like Joe had his work cut out for him, although she didn't doubt for one minute that he would have Margaret as a girlfriend before the week was out. Joe was that kind of guy, although he wasn't a womaniser, but he attracted girls the way honey attracted bees, and was as sweet to them as honey.  
  
The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws made their weary way up to the top of the Astronomy Tower, to see Fiona and Oliver waiting for them. Both had grins on their faces. "Where have you been?" Oliver demanded.  
  
There were several mutters about the fitness of Quidditch players, and Joe returned, "Where have you two been? You're both looking a bit flushed."  
  
Fiona laughed. "You would be too if Oliver had made you run up all those stairs."  
  
"Oliver," Joe chided, "that's no way to treat a lady."  
  
"Who said Fiona was a lady?" Audrey asked, and received a thump on the arm for that. "Cow," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"I could say the same about you," Fiona retorted, and turned to follow Oliver into the observatory.  
  
The class gathered round Professor Sinistra as she explained what they would be doing. Waving her wand at the tower roof above their heads, she changed it to glass, allowing them to see through it to the clear night sky beyond. "Now, tonight we are going to be plotting the path of Venus and Mars. I will be magically speeding up their orbits, so that the retrograde motion of Mars can be seen. After that, we will go out onto the roof for a little sky-watching."  
  
Sound familiar, Karen and Laura? :D Just reliving that time spent in the planetarium, and imagining it was with Oliver/Joe/Stuart. Okay, so Karen's got Stuart at the moment, but he's a sweetie, and he'll have to do for the time being, since I can't get Bill here reasonably! :D  
  
Professor Sinistra clapped her hands. "Chop, chop. You know what to do. Get yourselves into a circle."  
  
The students arranged themselves in their pairs in a circle next to the wall of the tower. "Right, when I call your name, Gryffindors first, tell me who your partner is, and I'll send you the parchment on which I want your observations written on." Professor Sinistra murmured "lumos" to her wand, and it lit up, giving off a bluish light. "Archer?"  
  
"Sally Summers," Tom answered, and got a parchment in his face. "Thanks," he muttered.  
  
"Betts?" Sinistra continued, ignoring him.  
  
Hayley replied, "Stephanie Winters," ducking as her parchment attempted to decapitate her.  
  
"Cowles?"  
  
"Audrey Rose," Stuart said, managing to fend off the parchment, while Audrey stifled her laughter.  
  
"O'Keefe?"  
  
"Margaret Miller, ma'am," Joe answered, his accent strong. He caught the parchment between his hands, and grinned at his partner. Fiona and Audrey rolled their eyes at each other, and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
"Penelope Clearwater," Percy said clearly, the rest of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws answering with him. He glared at them all, and Penelope blushed. Percy batted the parchment away angrily when it tried to reach him, and Penelope had to pick it up from the floor.  
  
"Wild?"  
  
"Oliver Wood," she answered. The parchment came flying through the air at them, and both Oliver and Fiona put their hands out to catch it. Both succeeded, and caught themselves at the same time.  
  
"I don't know, can't keep your hands off each other," Audrey laughed, sitting next to them.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Rose," Oliver answered, a smug look on his face.  
  
Audrey rolled her eyes at him, and turned away, to discuss with Stuart the instructions given to them.  
  
Professor Sinistra continued her call of names, and parchment continued to fly through the air, so that no one dared stand up, should they be covered in paper intent on getting to its destination. Once the register had been taken care of, Sinistra started the quickened orbits of the stars. "Every minute I will temporarily pause the motion, allowing you to take down the positions of the two planets. Right now, I will let it run for one complete orbit, allowing you to see the motion, and also to identify which planets are Venus and Mercury."  
  
Fiona stared up at the curved glass roof, upon which the stars were zooming around. She was desperately trying to ignore the shivering feeling that had gone through her body when her hand been covered by Oliver's. Admittedly, it was an accident, but to Fiona, that made no difference. It once again reaffirmed how she felt about her best friend. Stifling a groan, she turned her attention back to the lesson.  
  
Oliver, meanwhile, was quietly observing Fiona. He had felt something akin to a bolt of lightning hit him when he had caught Fiona's hand as well as the parchment, and was trying to determine whether Fiona had felt anything. She seemed somewhat preoccupied, but Oliver couldn't tell whether it was him that was the object of her thoughts or not. His thoughts drifted back over the past few days. If he was feeling very optimistic, he could read positive things into things that Fiona had said, that grey-brown comment, for example. However, Fiona was prone to teasing as much as he was, and sometimes he didn't know when to take her seriously. Shrugging inwardly, Oliver alternated his attention between the sky above him, and the parchment on his lap, attempting to decipher the instructions.  
  
"Fiona, have you figured out what's what, yet?" he asked quietly. The observatory amplified sound, and everyone always talked in whispers when they were up there.  
  
Fiona frowned. "I think so. See that one which is a bit red, well, that's definitely Mercury. As for Venus, it could be that one there." She pointed, and Oliver moved his head till it was right behind her shoulder, his gaze following her arm.  
  
"No, I don't think so. See that brighter one there, I think Venus's that one," he replied, keeping the way her hair moved away from his breath out of his mind as much as possible.  
  
Fiona swallowed, and then stared at where he had pointed. "You're right. Okay, who's going to take the position, and who's going to write?"  
  
Oliver handed her the parchment. "You write. This is going to be marked, and it won't help if Professor Sinistra can't read it."  
  
Fiona laughed quietly, and nodded. "Fair enough."  
  
Sinistra cleared her throat. "That's one orbit completed. I'll stop it briefly now, and then once a minute. Please take your first position now."  
  
The students worked quietly and without fuss. Astronomy was a subject that required a lot of attention, and was generally enjoyed by the students. Fiona had always found that the quiet darkness of the Tower dissuaded disobedience. Once the observations had been taken, and the parchments handed in, Sinistra instructed them to take a pair of stellonoculars, a type of omnioculars that were used to observe the stars, between two of them, and to go out onto the roof.  
  
Fiona followed Joe and Margaret through the side door of the Tower, onto the slightly sloping roof outside. The autumn breeze was chilly, and she was glad of her sister's cloak. She lay down in her favourite spot, by the wall of the Tower, at the top of the gable. Oliver lay beside her, and breathed out. His breath could just be seen.  
  
"This is my favourite part," Fiona whispered. She waved her hand at all the stars in front of their eyes. "It's so clear it's awesome."  
  
"We're lucky the moon's not out tonight." Oliver handed her the stellonoculars, and pulled out the list of objects that they had to be able to find. "Okay, first one, Orion Nebula."  
  
"Right, first, gotta find Orion." Fiona looked up at the sky until she had spotted it, and then put the stellonoculars to her eyes. After a minute of moving them about, seemingly randomly, she said, "I've got it. Here." She gave the stellonoculars back to Oliver for him to see the Nebula himself, and took the list away from him to cross off that item. Oliver took a picture record of the gas cloud, and then Fiona told him to find the constellation of Taurus.  
  
"I hate this one, it's always so hard to find," Oliver muttered.  
  
"At least we can prove we've found it. Remember when we had to draw the stupid things?" Fiona asked. The stellonoculars were a new invention, which allowed a photograph to be taken of whatever was being looked at. It was a wizarding photograph, but because of the distance the stars were away from Earth, they appeared not to move in photographs. "I'm surprised I got any marks for Astronomy, considering the state of my drawing."  
  
Oliver smiled. "So am I. We were both pretty pathetic at that. Ah, found it! I'll take a photo now, just in case we lose it."  
  
The lesson continued on, Fiona glad of Oliver's larger body beside her, for, despite the cloak, she had begun to feel the cold. Oliver's body heat was a comfort, in more ways than one.  
  
Everyone returned to the relative warmth of the Tower, to receive a cup of hot chocolate from Professor Sinistra. "Well done, everyone. Now, off to bed with you. Till next week." She hustled them down the stairs, returned the roof to its normal state, and followed them down. "Come on, you lot, I want to go bed myself."  
  
"I wonder who's waiting for her," Audrey whispered to Fiona.  
  
"Aud, what a terrible thing to think," Fiona replied, pretending to be shocked. "Honestly, do you ever have a clean thought?"  
  
Audrey pretended to think about it. "Nope," she said, a grin on her face.  
  
Fiona laughed, and linked arms with her as they followed Oliver and Stuart down. Behind them, Joe was talking to Margaret.  
  
"So, what did you think of Astronomy tonight?" he asked.  
  
Margaret pursed her lips in thought. "It was interesting. I wouldn't have minded being a bit warmer though." Her eyes, which were an extraordinary colour of turquoise, betrayed the mischief her words implied.  
  
"Really?" Joe put his arm around her shoulder, and leant in to whisper, "Well, next time, I'll make sure you're much warmer."  
  
Margaret smiled. "I'm looking forward to it already." She looked round. "This is where I leave you, Joe." She looked down momentarily at her feet, seemingly shy. When her head came up again, though, Joe could see the twinkle in her eyes. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"  
  
"Definitely," Joe affirmed, taking her hand in his. "Farewell, until tomorrow," he said, kissing her hand, and then turning away, leaving Margaret somewhat stunned.  
  
Penelope saw her, and smiled. "He's a right one, but he's got a good heart. I think you're onto a good one, there, Margaret."  
  
Margaret ducked her head and blushed. "Me too."  
  
Fiona had hung back to talk to Tom, and had noticed the exchange, and caught up with Joe as he headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. "You are such a gentleman. Pity I never got to see you in action before."  
  
Joe grinned, and put his arm around her waist. "And why is that, my dear? Are we having second thoughts? Because, you know, I would drop everything to become your boyfriend."  
  
Fiona laughed, and copied his action, placing her arm around his waist. "No, you wouldn't, at least, not if I had anything to do with it. Margaret's lovely, and you'd be far stupider than you are to drop her. And, in answer to your question, not second thoughts, just wishes that there were two of me."  
  
"So you could have me and Oliver?" Joe asked. "Now, who says there have to be two of you?"  
  
"I think Oliver might object, and you know you would. You two are far to selfish to let a girl have some fun," Fiona said, laughing.  
  
The Fat Lady merely rolled her eyes at their antics, and opened when Joe managed to gasp out the password. The pair stumbled into the Common Room, arms around each other still, laughing hard.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Oliver asked, coming up to them. His voice had lost its customary lightness, and there was a hardening of his eyes.  
  
Fiona stopped laughing the moment she clapped eyes on him, but didn't let go of Joe. "I was talking to Joe about Margaret," she answered.  
  
Oliver turned towards Joe. "I thought you had decided that she was the one."  
  
Joe nodded. "She is, I think, at least. She has these amazing eyes; they're such a weird colour." he stopped because Fiona had burst into laughter again. "What?"  
  
"I don't think 'weird' is quite the word you wanted there, Joe," she laughed. "She must be wonderful, if she's knocked the eloquence out of you." She let go of him, and walked up to Oliver, to stand on tiptoe to whisper conspiratorially in his ear, "Joe's got it bad, and so has Margaret. Be prepared for love struck puppies."  
  
Oliver's eyes had softened as soon as Fiona had released Joe, and Joe noticed that when Fiona was whispering to him, they had taken on a silver sheen. Joe mentally shook his head at the pair, and then stuck his tongue out at them before walking over to talk to Audrey. When where they going to get their act together? All it took was one sentence for it all to come out. Surely Fiona realised that Oliver was a little too protective of her for just a best friend. And Oliver had to have come to the conclusion that Fiona cared about what he thought and how he felt more than anyone else did. They weren't stupid normally, but, Joe reflected, love blinded people. At least it doesn't blind me, I know Margaret's gorgeous and unique, and she likes me, Joe smiled softly to himself, and plumped himself down onto the soft sofa beside Audrey, who was extolling about the sights they'd seen that night.  
  
Come along to Oliver and Fiona's Quidditch Practice (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/wood_and_wild) for discussion and new updates of Wood & Wild. The more the merrier. 


	4. Reserve Training

Chapter Four: Reserve Training  
  
Yes, this is it; the long awaited scene is coming up! Oh, and you get a diagram of the famous beast as well! Aren't I nice? :D Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Loriel and Kyizi, who have been very patient about it getting finished! I've finally done it! Woohoo!  
  
[pic]  
  
The rest of the week passed normally. Ancient Runes was alternately incredibly boring, and actually quite interesting. Audrey said that Professor Trelawney (she took Divination when Joe, Oliver, and Fiona had Ancient Runes) was as vague and barmy as ever. In fact, she had predicted that Eloise Midgen and Troy Summers, who was Sally's younger brother, were to be killed in the next few weeks by a swarm of butterflies.  
  
Sally, who had overheard Audrey saying this, stopped to say, "It wouldn't surprise me if Troy did. He's very accident prone." Troy was in Hufflepuff, as was Eloise, and was in seventh year also, although he was one of the youngest in his year, and Sally was the oldest. Last year he had managed to knock his front teeth out by walking into a piece of armour.  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts was as interesting and difficult as ever. Professor Lupin was pushing them hard, but everyone genuinely liked him. Even all the Slytherins had to complain about him was the state of his clothes.  
  
On Friday evening, Fiona was just about to close her book and leave the Common Room to go to bed, when she heard Harry Potter and Ron Weasley talking behind her. They couldn't see her, because the back of the chair was facing them, and Fiona heard Harry ask, "Are you going to try out for Keeper, Ron?" Obviously, they had seen her notice.  
  
"No," came the reply. "I'm going to wait until next year when Wood's gone, and try out for the real team. I don't want to jinx it."  
  
"I suppose. I haven't heard anyone talking about trying out, anyway," Harry said. "I've heard Fiona works everyone as hard as Oliver does, though, so you're probably right in wanting another year's rest." Their voices faded as they moved away.  
  
Fiona stood up and walked up the stairs to bed. She wasn't bothered whether anyone tried out tomorrow, but the fact that people were waiting until the position was vacant on the First team rankled her. She worked hard for the Reserves, and barely anyone noticed, bar her team members, and a few of the other Quidditch players.  
  
Fiona went to sleep, dreaming of playing in the Quidditch World Cup, and saving the day for Scotland. She woke up very early, and stretched. Turning over to look out the window, she could see a clear blue sky, without a cloud in it. Fiona sprung out of bed, full of energy. Today was the day she was going to start Reserve training again, and she was looking forward to it.  
  
She opened the window, and stuck her hand out, to get a feel for the temperature. It was going to be a hot day. Fiona grinned. What a perfect day for an Indian summer to start. She dug around in her trunk, looking for suitable clothes.  
  
Finally, she pulled out a pair of cut-off denim shorts, which were a dark red, and a strappy dark red top. It had a rampant lion on the front of it, made out of gold glitter. Fiona had seen it in a Muggle shop and, thinking it was perfect for a Gryffindor to wear, she'd bought it. Pulling on some shoes, she grabbed her broom and raced down the stairs.  
  
She got to the Quidditch pitch before anyone else had arrived, and mounted her broom, determined to have a fly around the goalposts. She had just done a 'loop the loop' when she saw the rest of the team making its way down the hill.  
  
Flying to the ground, she landed in front of them as they reached the pitch. Fiona grinned. They were all looking tired and out-of-sorts.  
  
"Good to see you all again, looking as you usually do," she greeted them. "Now, I don't know how much flying you did over the holidays. Of course, that depends on where you lived, but I hope you managed to get some in. However much it was, though, we're going to be working extra hard this year," she paused for the requisite groans, "because soon there will be places open on both the Reserves and the First team."  
  
Everyone shuffled their feet, holding onto their brooms as though they were going to fall over. Even Joe was looking tired, despite following Fiona to bed early the previous night.  
  
"Well, come on, what are you waiting for? It's a lovely day. Get on those brooms and warm up!" Fiona said, crossing her arms.  
  
The team was about to mount their brooms when a voice called out behind them, "Fiona!" It was Oliver. He was striding towards them, a fierce look on his face.  
  
Fiona schooled her expression into blankness, and admired him as he walked towards her. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt that fitted him perfectly, accentuating the muscles that were honed due to years of playing Quidditch. "Yes, Oliver?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Fiona looked round her. "I would've thought that was pretty obvious. I'm about to start Reserve practise."  
  
"Well, you can't," Oliver said.  
  
"Why not?" Fiona demanded.  
  
"Because you're not wearing anything. You can't play Quidditch like that!" Oliver returned, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Oliver, you know I've flown wearing less. Remember your birthday? We went flying over that lake? I was only wearing a bikini then," Fiona retorted, adding in her mind, and you were only wearing a pair of swimming trunks.  
  
Oliver's eyes glazed over slightly, and then he shook his head. "I don't care. Here," he began to take his shirt off.  
  
"Oliver!" Fiona put out her hands to stop him, trying to ignore the giggles of her female team mates. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"You're going to cover yourself up!"  
  
"I think she looks fine, myself," Joe put in.  
  
Oliver turned to glare at him, and Fiona sighed. "Everyone, get on your brooms and warm up. Joe, take charge. Oliver and I are going to talk."  
  
Joe nodded, and winked at her behind Oliver's back. He mouthed, "Good luck," at her, and then flew into the air, barking orders.  
  
Fiona dragged Oliver behind the broom shed. "What has got into you? I'm perfectly decent. It's a lovely day. If I wore more, I'd boil."  
  
Oliver's eyes travelled down her body and up again, and Fiona shivered at the look he was giving her. She was about to say something, when he opened his mouth and said, "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"  
  
Fiona shook her head, and smiled softly. "Sorry, you're not. And what were you thinking, taking your shirt off in front of my team?"  
  
"You don't want your Beaters to be so distracted that you get hit on the head by a Bludger, do you?" Oliver returned.  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes. "I also want my Chasers, apart from Joe, I don't think he's turned on by you, to be able to concentrate enough to score!"  
  
"Fine, but just let me do one little thing, okay?" Oliver asked.  
  
Fiona looked at him suspiciously, but agreed. Oliver got out his wand and pointed it at Fiona's chest. "Animatus," he said, and the lion opened its mouth and roared.  
  
"Cool," Fiona said. "But, why?"  
  
Oliver grinned. "Just to put off anyone." He winked, and then pointed upward. "Now get up there and start practise.  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes, and saluted. "Yes, boss."  
  
She took the team through another warming up exercise, and then brought them down to the ground for a little rest. Joe noticed her lion moving, and asked, "Did you know your lion moves?"  
  
Fiona nodded. "Oliver charmed it for me."  
  
"I bet he did," Joe muttered, attempting to poke it. "Hey!" he shouted. "It scratched me." He held out his hand to show a long red mark on it.  
  
Fiona looked at the wound, and then at the lion. "What did you do that for?" It had a distinctly smug look on its face.  
  
"What's up?" Oliver asked, walking over from where he had been talking to the other Chasers.  
  
"The lion scratched Joe." Fiona pointed to Joe's hand.  
  
"I think he's a little testy," Oliver said, peering at him.  
  
Fiona was a little disconcerted by everyone staring at her chest. She had a feeling that that wasn't what Oliver had intended.  
  
"He just needs to be tickled, like any other cat," Oliver concluded, and proceeded to do so. "Here, under it's chin."  
  
Fiona choked as Oliver reached out his hand, and began tickling the 'lion' under its chin. Admittedly, it did work, the lion began to purr, and curled up happily, but Fiona felt slightly faint from Oliver's touch. "O-Oli- Oliver!" she managed to get out. She didn't dare move, for fear his hand would move somewhere else by accident. The look on Joe's face was priceless. He was doing his best not to burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Oliver asked, his attention on the lion.  
  
"It's not just the lion you're 'tickling'," Fiona pointed out, her teeth gritted.  
  
Oliver suddenly sprung back, as though Fiona had become a swarm of bees. "S- sorry," he stuttered, his face going bright red.  
  
"That's okay," Fiona answered quietly, her face as red as his.  
  
Joe gave up then, and howled with laughter. "Oh, God, your faces. The look!"  
  
Oliver and Fiona didn't say anything, or look at each other at all, instead staring at the ground and shuffling their feet. Finally, Fiona managed to get her composure back, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Right, that's enough rest. Come on, back in the air. We've got work to do." She ignored Oliver for the moment. She didn't think she could look him in the eye without blushing furiously.  
  
Oliver frowned as Fiona studiously ignored him. Maybe she didn't like him at all. "Fiona," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, about that, I guess I just got carried away." He was about to turn away and walk back to the castle when he saw Fiona's sister, Morna, and her friend, Ginny, walking towards them.  
  
Fiona shook her head. "It's okay, I understand. But next time you get carried away, try and make somewhere slightly more private." She grinned as he turned red again, and knew that she herself was slightly pink too.  
  
"Your sister's here," he pointed out, quickly changing the subject. "What do you think she's here for?"  
  
Fiona frowned. "Probably to try out for the Keeper position. She does know we're not going to be here, and she's not that bad, actually."  
  
"What about Ginny?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I don't know. I've never heard any of the Weasley boys mention whether she played Quidditch or not. I would figure her for a Chaser, though," Fiona answered. She watched them as they approached, and then turned to Oliver. "For goodness sake, Oliver, get on a broom and get flying. I know that's what you want to do. You might as well take over practise for a minute, while I talk to these two."  
  
Oliver grinned, and bowed. "As you wish." He put out his arm, and said, "Accio broom." His broom came flying towards him from the open window of his dorm.  
  
"Show off," Fiona muttered after him as he flew into the air. "So," she turned to Morna and Ginny, "what do you two want?"  
  
Morna straightened up, and said, "I'm here to try out for Keeper." Her voice brooked no challenge.  
  
Fiona nodded, and Morna seemed upset that there was no protest. "I thought as much. What about you, Ginny? Do you fly?"  
  
The redhead shook her head. "Not well enough to try out. I do fly a bit, having so many brothers will do that to you, but I don't want to try out. I just came to support, and to get some fresh air."  
  
"Okay, well, there's always time, if you change your mind," Fiona said, and then turned to her sister. "Right, Morna, mount up. I'll just stick you straight into practise and see how well you play against people other than me and Oliver."  
  
Morna's head came up and she said, "I can play against anyone."  
  
"Don't think just because you're the only one here for Keeper and you're my sister, you'll get the position," Fiona warned. "Because you won't. You have to impress me, and the Chasers you're playing against. I'd rather not have a Reserve Keeper next year, than one that's playing half-hearted."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hold back," Morna shot back. She got on her broom and kicked off hard, flying fiercely towards the goal hoops where Oliver was.  
  
Fiona grinned. Ginny shook her head. "You've really riled her up, now. I feel a bit sorry for those Chasers."  
  
Fiona laughed. "Don't worry, they'll handle her. I just wanted her to play her best, and she needs to be mad to do that at the moment. After I'm done with her, she won't, but she hasn't had the experience yet. Say, do you want to have a fly around, there are plenty of spare brooms."  
  
Ginny nodded. "That'd be good. But where should I go to stay out of the way?"  
  
Fiona pointed skyward. "Just stick close to Oliver. Once I'm up there, he'll just be observing again, so you might get a running commentary as well."  
  
Ginny grinned, and made her way towards the broom shed, while Fiona took to the air. She flew to where Oliver was hovering, and told him, "I'm going to be playing Seeker during this, so can you keep an eye on everyone? Also, Ginny's going to fly up and keep you company."  
  
Oliver nodded. "Good luck."  
  
Fiona flew over the gold hoops, and called her team together. "Right, same as usual. Mary, Joe, Pat, you're going to try and score. Aidan, Will, keep the Bludgers off everyone's backs. We've got a new Keeper today, Morna. You might recognise her. Unfortunately, we share the same genes. Don't go easy on her; she knows what she's doing. Our illustrious Captain Oliver has suggested that I try playing as Seeker. This means that I won't be paying as much attention to you as usual. So, if he calls out anything, listen to him as much as you do me. Ready, everyone?"  
  
The team nodded, and she whistled to Oliver, who was holding onto the Quidditch Ball Box. He opened it and let the Snitch and the Bludgers go. Mary caught the Quaffle as he threw it up in the air, and the game was on.  
  
Fiona kept her eyes peeled for the Snitch, and saw it on several occasions, but always managed to miss it. Sometimes she would fly up to Oliver and talk to him for a few minutes, and then return to the game, but overall, she kept out of it, and let the players play.  
  
She finally managed to catch the Snitch, and called the game over. The rest of them flew slowly to the ground, sweat dripping off them. Oliver looked at them pointedly, but said nothing, leaving it to Fiona to point out how unfit they were. "If we're going to win overall this year, we're going to have to buck up," she told them. The Reserve teams of each of the four Houses played each other in the same way as the First teams did, a small Cup, not nearly as impressive as the one Oliver was hoping to win, being at stake. "For once we have a full team, so there are no excuses. Get working out, people. See you next time."  
  
She watched as they all trudged up the hill to the castle, and she took Morna aside. "Okay, you're on the team. But, I want to change the position you play in."  
  
"What? Is that so you can still play Keeper?" Morna looked outraged. "You shouldn't do that, you know. It's not morally right."  
  
"Morna, chill out," Fiona said, coolly. "Actually, yes, it is so I can play Keeper. I want to win, and currently, I'm the best Keeper this Reserve team has. Also, I think you'd be better off playing as a Seeker."  
  
"Seeker?" Morna's eyes went wide. Seeker was the most illustrious position in Quidditch, and the most dangerous. "I'd love to be a Seeker, but why? You were okay as one."  
  
Trust Morna to want to play Seeker. She always did like flirting with danger, Fiona thought. "I think you could be better. Your eyes and reflexes are as sharp as your mind, and that's what we need," Fiona told her. "So, get yourself into the mind frame of a Seeker. Maybe you could talk to Harry, that might help."  
  
Morna shook her head. "I couldn't talk to Harry. Besides, Ginny would kill me."  
  
Fiona laughed, and looked ahead to where the Weasley girl was walking with Oliver. "I don't think she would, but fair enough. And don't forget all you've learnt as a Keeper, that will come in handy when you're playing as a Seeker."  
  
"You like everyone to be able to play more than one position, don't you?" Morna asked.  
  
Fiona nodded. "It is helpful, especially if you are a Reserve." She looked thoughtfully at Morna, assessing her. "I think you'd be a pretty good Chaser, as well. I think I may have to give you extra lessons."  
  
Morna groaned. "Why me?"  
  
"Because, you're by far the youngest on the team, and will last the longest. I want to hear about you making the First team, which you won't be able to do as Seeker, since Harry's only a year older than you. As Keeper or Chaser, however, you stand a much better chance." She decided not to mention the fact that Ron Weasley would be attempting to secure the Keeper position.  
  
"Okay, I get that. Can we eat now?" Morna asked, her green eyes weary.  
  
Her sister laughed. "Yes, eat, drink, and be merry. Just keep yourself fit!" she called after Morna as she ran off to drag Ginny to the Great Hall.  
  
"Well?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I'm going to groom her into being a Seeker and a Chaser as well," Fiona told him.  
  
"You're not doing that because she's your sister, and you think you can push her harder than anyone else, are you?"  
  
"Don't be daft, of course not. I just think that Morna is a good all-round player, and I want to hone her abilities while she's still young enough not to get into a niche," Fiona replied.  
  
Oliver smiled. "Okay, good enough for me. Now let's grab something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
Fiona laughed as she climbed the steps to the entrance. "You're always hungry." [pic]  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly, taken up with lots of homework and Reserve Quidditch practise. Joe especially had a busy schedule, since he liked to spend as much time as he could with Margaret as well. He good- naturedly withstood the teasing he got about her, and refrained from pointing out that he was the only one of the four who was attached. Most of the time.  
  
On their way back from Astronomy one night, Fiona commented to Oliver, "They look so great together, don't they?"  
  
Oliver looked ahead to where Joe and Margaret were walking, hand in hand, talking quietly. He looked back at Fiona, who had a wistful look on her face. Oliver was once again struck by jealously. Joe was his best friend, apart from Fiona, but he couldn't help be jealous of the relationship the two had. Sometimes he wondered why they had never got together. Oliver hoped that it was because of him, but he knew it was wishful thinking. "Yeah, I suppose they do. They suit each other." He watched Fiona's face carefully, looking for any sign.  
  
Fiona grinned. "Like a hand and a glove, they fit together," she sing- songed. "I'm glad he's finally managed to find someone who eclipses me." Her eyes twinkled cheerfully.  
  
"Well, that shouldn't be too hard," Oliver couldn't resist teasing, his heart lighter. The joyous look on Fiona's face couldn't not be real.  
  
"Hey, cheeky sod!" Fiona pushed him down a couple of stairs.  
  
Oliver grabbed on to her, and they ended up running down the rest of the stairs together, pushing past Joe and Margaret. Joe shook his head despairingly. "Honestly, those pair, they're a nightmare."  
  
"A match made in heaven, you mean," Margaret corrected, her eyes shining. "You do realise we have to get them together, don't you?"  
  
Joe groaned. "Not you, too. Audrey and I have given up on them totally. They'll realise it one day."  
  
Margaret nodded, her shiny black hair falling in front of her face, prompting Joe to brush it aside gently with his long fingers. She blushed, and then put a light kiss on his hand, before saying, "I just think they might need a little nudging. An odd hint here and there."  
  
Joe became thoughtful. "You reckon it would work? I don't know. Those two can be really thick sometimes."  
  
Margaret smiled. "It's Fiona's birthday soon, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, third week in October. I know just what I'm going to get her, too. She'll love it," Joe enthused, his face glowing.  
  
"But does Oliver know?" Margaret asked.  
  
Joe shook his head. "I don't know. He's not mentioned anything. He won't forget, he remembers things like that. How he'll outdo what he got her last year, though, I don't know. Specially since her birthday's before the first Hogsmeade visit."  
  
"What was it?" Margaret asked, curious.  
  
"You know that necklace she's always wearing?" Joe inquired. "The three gold hoops?"  
  
Margaret nodded. "What are they? I've wondered that, but keep forgetting to ask her about it."  
  
"They're the Quidditch goal hoops," Joe explained.  
  
Margaret laughed. "Trust Oliver to give her something to do with Quidditch."  
  
Joe grinned. "I know, but she loved it. You should have seen the way her face lit up. But, if you insist, I'll ask him what he's getting her this year."  
  
Margaret smiled. "Of course I insist. I want to see them happy. And maybe you should point out that this will be the last year he'll see her. That might jerk him into reality."  
  
Joe's face became very sombre. "I'm trying not to think about it. I don't know what's going to happen to us. I mean, us four; me, Fiona, Oliver, and Audrey, have always been a set. It's scary."  
  
"I know. But, whatever you end up doing, you'll keep in touch with each other," Margaret reassured him. They reached the bottom of the stairs. "Time to go our separate ways and go to bed." She yawned loudly. "I don't know why I'm still doing Astronomy," she said, her turquoise eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Oh, really?" Joe asked archly, kissing her on the lips. "It's not the thought of being in the dark with a gorgeous guy, is it?"  
  
"Who? You mean Stuart?" she asked innocently, smiling against his lips. "No, besides, I think Audrey's taken him. There's no one I'm interested in."  
  
"Nah, she goes for older men. And, no one at all?"  
  
"Huh uh." Margaret shook her head. "Well, maybe. There's this cute Irishman."  
  
"An Irishman?" Joe asked. "You gotta look out for them, me luv. Once they turn on the charm, you've had it."  
  
"Don't I know it!" Margaret grinned. "I'd really better go now, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."  
  
"I will. Dreaming of you," Joe replied, kissing her again before she left to head to her Common Room.  
  
Joe gave the Fat Lady the password, and entered the Common Room with a grin on his face. Fiona, Audrey, and Oliver were waiting for him, smiling.  
  
"What?" Joe asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing," Audrey replied innocently.  
  
"Just the goofy look on your face," Fiona added.  
  
"Hey, I'm in love, give me a break," Joe retorted. "It's not my fault you're all so ugly no one will have you! Apart from you, Fiona, of course. I know you're not going out with anyone because no one can compare to me."  
  
Fiona laughed, and got up from where she was sitting beside Oliver. She hugged Joe fiercely, and said, "We're just happy for you, that's all. She's a great girl. The only problem is that we hardly ever see you anymore."  
  
Oliver stood up. "She's right. You should have chosen someone in Gryffindor." Then he looked thoughtful. "Not that there's much of a choice," he added, grinning.  
  
"Hey!" Audrey and Fiona protested.  
  
Oliver laughed, and put an arm around each of them. "You two are the exceptions to the rule. Although, Audrey, you've said you won't go out with anyone our age, so you're out of the running."  
  
"And, what about me?" Fiona asked, hands on her hips.  
  
Audrey and Joe stopped laughing, and silently waited on Oliver's answer. Oliver blushed slightly, and finally managed to say, "Well, you've never expressed an interest in any guy, so I figured you wouldn't start now."  
  
"Excuse me, but what about our lovely Joe here?" Fiona inquired. "I express interest in him every day, and where has it got me? Exactly nowhere!" Her eyes twinkled green as she pretended to be put out.  
  
"Actually, Fiona, why haven't you ever thought about going out with anyone?" Joe asked innocently.  
  
Fiona glared at him, the greenness of her eyes increasing as her temper flared. "Never you mind," she said, about to storm off.  
  
"No, why haven't you, Fiona?" Oliver asked, unsure as to whether he wanted to hear the answer. She's about to confess her undying love for Percy or someone else who doesn't reciprocate it, I just know it. Although whoever couldn't reciprocate mustn't have eyes in their head. Whoa, Oliver, stop it, she's just a friend, he told himself. A gorgeous friend with a very sexy body, another inner voice added. Oliver managed to quash the thoughts long enough to hear Fiona's answer.  
  
Fiona took a deep breath, and for a moment Joe thought she was going to confess all. He should have realised that Fiona always had an answer ready. Her mind was sharper than she made it out to be. "Because I've always been too busy with Quidditch. I mean, honestly, who's going to go out with a girl who spends all her spare time playing Quidditch?"  
  
"And who's probably better than him as well," Audrey added. "You know what men are like."  
  
"Excuse me?" Joe asked, chagrined. "What about us?" He pointed at himself and Oliver.  
  
"Who said you were men?" Fiona quipped, and turned away from them, sending a grateful look at Audrey. "I'm off to bed. I need my sleep. If you two are going to stay up, please don't talk too loudly."  
  
"Hmph," Joe snorted, and followed them to the staircases.  
  
Oliver followed behind slowly, his mind spinning. So she thinks no guy would go out with her because she plays Quidditch. Hell, I'd go out with her because she plays Quidditch. And I wouldn't care if she was better than me. I wouldn't care at all. Oliver shook his head, and chased all thoughts of Fiona that weren't platonic out of his head. Speaking of Quidditch, I'd better call the team together. Fiona's been working so hard, she's showing me up.  
  
It was with thoughts of Quidditch tactics running through his head that Oliver finally managed to go to sleep. Joe lay in the next bed, listening to Oliver as his breathing slowed. Joe smiled, thinking back upon the conversation they'd just had. Hopefully it had made Oliver think.  
  
As Fiona and Audrey undressed quietly, Fiona whispered across to her friend, "Thanks, Aud, I really owe you one. I could have killed Joe when he asked me that. In fact, I think I might anyway."  
  
Audrey laughed quietly. "It's okay. Joe was going to press you about it, I think. I didn't think it was the time for it. And you should think of something to get Joe back. Life's been a little too quiet around here. You and Oliver haven't been up to your usual tricks."  
  
Fiona grinned, even though Audrey couldn't see it. "You're right. We might have to put our heads together. Can't go letting our reputations come under debate. Still, I wonder what was up with Joe."  
  
Audrey smiled to herself. She knew exactly what was up with Joe, and quite frankly, she approved of it. She just didn't think that after midnight in the Common Room was the best time or place to start nudging Fiona and Oliver together. "Good night, Fiona. Gotta be up bright and early for Divination."  
  
"Don't know why you're complaining," Fiona grumbled as she climbed into bed. "You can fall asleep in Divination and still get good grades. After all, you're better at the subject than Professor Trelawney. I, however, have to be wide awake and concentrating for Ancient Runes."  
  
"Well, if you will take these subjects," Audrey returned, yawning. "Now, stop moaning, and go to sleep."  
  
"Yes, boss. God, you're getting as bad as Oliver," Fiona murmured.  
  
"Don't insult me like that!" Audrey said, aghast. "Besides, my broom skills aren't nearly as good as his, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Fiona groaned, and refrained from replying, instead turning over, showing her back to Audrey. "Don't want to hear another word about brooms, Quidditch, Oliver, or any other guy for at least seven hours," she mumbled from underneath her duvet.  
  
Audrey smiled. "As you wish." She snuggled down, and fell into a deep sleep where that Muggle adventurer saved her several times from impossible situations in a way that always ended in numerous breathtaking kisses.  
  
Come along to Oliver and Fiona's Quidditch Practice, for discussion and new updates of Wood & Wild. The more the merrier. 


	5. Detentions

Chapter Five: Detentions  
  
  
  
Oliver's thoughts were concentrated on Quidditch, and he called his team together that Thursday evening, to discuss tactics. To avoid the distraction of the Common Room, he made them all meet in the changing rooms. It was cold, but Oliver was too wound up to notice his team members' shaking. He paced back and forth in front of them, trying to impress upon them the need to win the Cup this year. Finally, they seemed to understand, and Oliver told them that practise would take place three times a week. They all left full of determination, and Oliver followed them back to Hogwarts with thoughts of holding up the Quidditch Cup at the end of the year running through his head.  
  
As always, when his thoughts were of Quidditch, they turned to Fiona. Fiona, whose birthday it was in two weeks, and whose present was still non- existent. I'll ask Joe for ideas, Oliver decided. That settled, his thoughts turned to the Reserve team. I think I'll see if Fiona wants to get them to join some of our practises. It would do them good.  
  
Planning to have a long talk with Fiona that night about the Quidditch teams, Oliver climbed up the long staircase, following the sounds of his team's laughter. When he entered the Common Room, the first thing he saw was Fiona's auburn hair glowing in the firelight, as she and Joe lay on the floor in front of the fire, heads bent over a book. They looked up as he sat on the sofa behind them.  
  
"How'd it go?" Fiona asked.  
  
Oliver grimaced. "We have to win this year, Fiona, we just have to. I think I got the team to realise how important it is, but." He threw his hands up in the air.  
  
Fiona and Joe exchanged a look, and Joe said, "Oliver, the rest of the team want to win just as much as you do. Don't worry, this year it will happen."  
  
Oliver's face brightened slightly, and he nodded. Then he turned to Fiona. "I was thinking that the Reserves could maybe come to a few of our practises. We could play against each other, get the teams working together properly."  
  
Fiona's eyes glowed, and Joe suppressed a groan. It looked like he was going to be getting more practise in, and hence less time with Margaret. Fiona was as obsessed as Oliver sometimes.  
  
"That'd be great, Oliver," she gushed. "When's your next practise? I'll put a notice up for the team. We might as well practise at the same time, anyway, it's not like one team needs both sets of hoops, so I can use one end while you use the other."  
  
Oliver nodded. "The first practise is on Monday. We're having practises Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday evenings."  
  
"Right. I think I might still have early morning practise on Saturdays as well, though, except for match days, of course," Fiona said thoughtfully. "The team's in terrible shape, and we need more practise than you lot do."  
  
"Hey," Joe protested. "Terrible shape?"  
  
"You're not, but the rest of them are. Morna needs as much practise as possible as well. I want to win the Reserve Cup and to do that we need to be in tip-top condition. Slytherin's Reserves are bloody good," Fiona said, a worried look coming over her face.  
  
Joe groaned. "Honestly, you two are bad for each other sometimes. Okay, I think I'll be able to cope with four practises a week. I don't know how everyone else will cope, though. You're pushing the Reserves harder than Oliver's pushing the First team."  
  
Fiona frowned. "They'll be fine. Besides, the First team have just started to practise. Anybody knows that you build up the number of practises gradually. It's about time the Reserves got more practise in." She reached out for a piece of parchment, and wrote the announcement of the change of practises down, ready to place on the notice board.  
  
As she walked away, Oliver and Joe watched her. Then Oliver turned to Joe. "Do you have any ideas for her birthday?"  
  
Joe looked surprised, and then smiled. "That's funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. I know what I'm getting her, but I was curious as to what you had planned."  
  
Oliver's face fell. "I haven't a clue. What do you think?"  
  
"Oliver, you know her better than anyone else, including me. How should I know? Why don't you get her something like the necklace you got her last year?" Joe replied.  
  
Oliver looked dubious. "Well, Fiona doesn't normally wear jewellery, and besides, it was a special occasion, after all. It was her 16th birthday."  
  
"Oliver, I hate to point this out to you, but this year's even more special. It'll be the last year we're all together," Joe said gently, hoping that Margaret was right.  
  
Oliver's face suddenly fell, and his eyes looked sorrowful. "You're right, of course. I guess it's something I've never really thought about it. Fiona's always been there." Oliver paused for a moment, and then seemed to gather himself together again. "This is going to take some thought."  
  
Joe laughed. "What with all this homework, your Quidditch practises, and thinking of a present for Fiona, you're in for one hell of a time."  
  
His friend grimaced. "You're right. But, we need to win this year."  
  
Fiona overheard his last comment, and sighed. "Oliver, stop it. You know we're going to win, so stop worrying about it, and get thinking about practise."  
  
"Once again, Fiona brings my feet back down to earth," Oliver said, smiling. "Okay, boss. And, just for that, I'm getting you up extra early this Saturday to discuss tactics."  
  
Fiona groaned dramatically, but Joe could see her heart wasn't in it. Her eyes sparkled at the thought of a long Quidditch discussion with Oliver.  
  
"Where's Audrey?" Oliver suddenly asked, looking round.  
  
"Over there, doing Divination homework with Sally. I think we annoyed her a little with our dire predictions of chaos and mayhem," Joe told him, grinning.  
  
"Speaking of mayhem," Fiona started, and then stopped, looking at Joe. "Don't you have to see Margaret tonight?"  
  
Joe looked at her suspiciously, and then his face softened at the thought of his girlfriend. "Yeah, guess I'd better go. See you later."  
  
"Bye," Oliver said as Joe closed his book and left. Then he turned to Fiona. "What was it you were going to say?"  
  
Fiona smiled mischievously. "Well, we haven't planned anything recently, and I figured Joe needed some comeuppance. Wanna help?"  
  
Oliver returned the grin. "Sure. But why Joe?"  
  
"Well." Fiona drew out the word, thinking fast. "There's been all the digs at us about being single. I just think he's been getting too big for his boots."  
  
"Good enough for me," Oliver said, his eyes sparkling silver. "What do you have planned?"  
  
"Here are a couple of ideas I had." Fiona leant towards Oliver, and spoke to him softly.  
  
Audrey looked across the room at them, noticing the auburn head and the brown head close together, Fiona and Oliver talking in whispers. She shook her head. Sometimes those two were worse than Fred and George. She had a feeling that Joe was going to get a surprise.  
  
All day on Friday, Fiona and Oliver were conspiring in whispers. Audrey realised that Joe wasn't particularly suspicious. In fact, he, and the rest of the year, thought that they were talking about Quidditch strategies, but their blonde friend knew better. They were frequently told off in all three of their classes. Professor McGonagall very nearly gave them a detention when Oliver turned into a laughing hyena as opposed to the puppy Fiona was meant to have transfigured him into. She eyed them suspiciously, and said, "Wood and Wild, I don't know what you are planning, but be aware that you are skating on thin ice. One more upset today, and you're both in detention. That should have been an easy transfiguration for you, Miss Wild."  
  
Fiona flushed, and glanced at Oliver, who was somewhat unkempt from his experience. He was still stifling giggles as McGonagall told them off, and nearly set Fiona off again. The rest of the lesson passed without incident, but Oliver and Fiona continued to whisper throughout.  
  
Potions didn't pass nearly as well. Fiona managed to chop her horned slugs slightly too large, and when Oliver put them into the cauldron, the dungeon was rocked by a large explosion. Once the smoke had cleared, and Snape had ordered everyone to remain seated, Fiona and Oliver could be seen covered in the green solution. The Slytherins burst out laughing, and even some of the Gryffindors looked amused, although the look of ferocity on Snape's face stopped them from voicing it.  
  
"Wood and Wild!" Snape's voice was quiet and venomous. "Once again you have disturbed a Potions lesson. In fact, I'm surprised it took you this long. You both have detention tonight. Be down here at nine o'clock. And fifty points from Gryffindor."  
  
All the seventh year Gryffindors groaned quietly, and then shut up when Snape glared at them. "Stay behind and clean this mess up, Gryffindors. Slytherins, you may go."  
  
The Slytherins dashed out of the dungeon with triumphant grins on their faces, and the Gryffindors began the unpleasant task of tidying up the dungeon under Professor Snape's sharp gaze. Audrey muttered curses under her breath at both Snape, and Oliver and Fiona, who were trying not to laugh at each other's appearance.  
  
Finally, they were let out, and just had time to grab a bite to eat before having to dash off to Charms. On the way there, Fiona and Oliver performed a derivative of the Scouring Charm to clean themselves up. They then managed to apologise to the rest of their classmates for forcing them to miss lunch. "Just as long as we win the Cup this year, we'll forgive you," Stuart said good-naturedly. He, like the rest of them, thought that Oliver and Fiona had been preoccupied with thoughts of the Cup.  
  
"Don't ask for much, do they?" Oliver muttered to Fiona as they entered Professor Flitwick's classroom.  
  
Fiona snorted, and refrained from replying. Charms was a subject she enjoyed, but she had to work quite hard at it, unlike Oliver and Joe, who were naturals in it. This meant that the lesson passed somewhat more quietly than the previous two, although Audrey and Fiona managed to blow up their figurines, which they were meant to be animating. Fiona had managed to animate hers to an extent, since when Oliver poked it with his wand, it rolled over and groaned. Audrey's, however, was still inanimate, which was probably a good thing, seeing as it had lost both arms and a leg.  
  
Once Charms was over, the four dashed back to the Common Room, Oliver and Fiona intending to get as much homework done as possible, before heading for an early dinner, and then for their appointment with Snape. In the Great Hall, Oliver and Fiona were still in high spirits, and Joe began to suspect something was up.  
  
What's wrong with them?" he whispered to Audrey. "They've got a detention with Snape, and they're high as kites. They're planning something, aren't they? I knew it'd been too quiet around here."  
  
Audrey grinned. "I think so, but I'm not in on it. You know those two, they like to surprise everyone."  
  
Joe grunted, and returned to his meal. "Well, let's hope it's less surprising than today's Potions lesson. Although, I have to admit, they did look pretty funny covered in green goo."  
  
Audrey laughed. "Yeah. I'd treasure that memory, though. Fiona's not going to let that happen again. In fact, I'm surprised Snape's not wary. Whenever 'Wood and Wild' do something wrong in Potions, a few days later, they play a trick on Snape."  
  
Joe grinned. "I think Snape's been lulled into a false sense of security by the lack of activity this year. You're right, though. Fiona's the best in the year at Potions, usually those two get everything right." His blue eyes twinkled at the thought of something happening to Snape. "Here's hoping they get their own back for this detention."  
  
Audrey smiled, and thought to herself, He's going to get it bad and he doesn't have any idea at all.  
  
Fiona and Oliver left the Great Hall before anybody else, ignoring a facetious remark from Marcus Flint as they passed out the door. "Ugh, I hope he gets hit by a Bludger in the first match," Fiona muttered.  
  
"I'll have a word with the twins, I'm sure they'll be happy to oblige," Oliver said, laughing. Then he sobered. "What do you think Snape has planned for us?"  
  
Fiona shook her head. "Don't know, but it's bound to be particularly nasty. This is the first chance we've given him to get at us this year."  
  
"It had better be worth it," Oliver said, grimacing as they climbed down the stairs, and the air became musty.  
  
"Oh, it will be, Oliver, you know it will," Fiona grinned, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Good to know you're happy about this detention, Miss Wild," Snape said, appearing behind them.  
  
Fiona started, and grabbed hold of Oliver's arm. When she realised who had startled her, she released her friend's arm, and stood up straight, looking the Professor in the eye. Oliver admired her courage, as Snape's black eyes glittered dangerously at the challenge Fiona was wordlessly giving him. Suddenly he turned, his robe swirling.  
  
"This way." He led them to a deserted dungeon, lit only by a few flickering torches. It smelt like a sewer.  
  
"You are to collect frogs," Snape informed them. "Put them in this box. Once it is full, bring it to my office." He then left them in the dingy dungeon.  
  
"Frogs?" Oliver whispered, his voice echoing around the room. "Well, that's not so bad."  
  
Fiona snorted. "Yeah, right. That won't be all, and you know it." She attempted to light her wand, but nothing happened. Swearing, she tried again, but still there was no response.  
  
"Here, let me try," Oliver offered. He got as much result as Fiona had done. After several failed attempts, he sighed. "I think this room's charmed against magic use."  
  
Fiona groaned. "Typical. I knew it wouldn't be that easy. If we'd been able to use magic, all it would've taken was a few Accio frogs and there you are. But no, Snape wants both Gryffindor Quidditch Keepers to spend all night on their hands and knees."  
  
"You think that's it?" Oliver looked thoughtful.  
  
Fiona had already shoved her sleeves up and was stalking towards a dark corner. "Yeah," her voice was quiet. "If we're both out of commission, who's going to captain the team? Joe could do it, but he's never had to think about it." She launched herself off to the right with the speed only a Quidditch player possesses, and stood up a moment later, a frog struggling in her hand.  
  
Oliver handed her the box to put the frog in, and then threw himself forward, catching two frogs. "Maybe you're right. Still, I think it's quite good practise. I mean, talk about increasing your reflexes."  
  
"And night vision," Fiona added, placing another amphibian into the box. "Still, I'm going to be black and blue by the end of the night. This floor isn't exactly soft."  
  
Three hours later, Oliver and Fiona inspected the box, being careful not to let any frogs leap out. "I think this box is magically expanding. It still looks empty," Fiona retorted.  
  
Oliver shut the lid. "That's just your imagination. Well, it's midnight now, I should think he'd be satisfied. Come on."  
  
The two friends made their weary way to Snape's office, carrying the box full of frogs between them. They quietly knocked on his door, and waited patiently. A few minutes later, the Potions teacher opened the door. He took in the two teenagers standing in front of him, clutching a box between them, their faces bruised and battered. Both Fiona and Oliver had cuts on their faces and hands from hitting snags in the stone floor and walls. Snape levitated the box toward him, and opened the lid. "I suppose that will be sufficient," he finally declared. "You may leave now, but come back tomorrow at the same time to finish your detention."  
  
Fiona's face went white, and, even in the dark, her eyes could be seen to be green. "Excuse me? Finish our detention?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Wild, finish it. Your task was to catch the frogs and then take their brains out. I'm requiring frogs' brains for your lesson on Monday," Snape told her, his voice brooking no argument.  
  
Fiona opened her mouth to protest again, but Oliver stepped in front of her. "We'll be back," he told Snape shortly. "Come on." He grabbed Fiona's arm and dragged her away.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Fiona let fly. "That, that, that.argh! I wish Joe was here, he could think of some words that suited Snape." Joe's knowledge of swear words and insults was renown.  
  
"Calm down, Fiona. We need to get to bed. We've got practise tomorrow morning, remember?" Oliver reminded her, keeping hold of her arm, desperately ignoring the shivers the contact created.  
  
All fight went out of her. "We?" was all she said.  
  
"Of course. We're a team, remember?" Oliver smiled. "Plus, you're coming to all the First team's practises as well."  
  
Fiona shook her head then, and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I remember. Come on, bed is beckoning."  
  
"A shower first, though. I don't think a charm will get the smell of frogs off us," Oliver commented.  
  
"Right, a hot shower, then bed." Fiona set off up the stairs. "Come on, race you."  
  
Oliver laughed, and chased his friend up the stairs, leaping over a bewildered Mrs Norris. The cat yowled, and ran off, but the pair were already gasping the password at the Fat Lady and had entered the Common Room before Filch had time to investigate.  
  
  
The next morning, Fiona's alarm woke her up at six o'clock. Groaning, she turned over and waved her wand to turn it off. She was about to snuggle back under her covers, when she remembered why she'd set the alarm. Sighing and yawning widely, Fiona climbed slowly out of bed. She looked out of the window to discover that the sky was dark with clouds. Shaking her head at the weather, she searched through her trunk for suitable clothes. Attiring herself warmly, she grabbed her broom and headed downstairs.  
  
She met Joe and Oliver in the Common Room, both looking tired, although Oliver looked worse than Joe. In fact, both Fiona and Oliver had a hard time keeping their eyes open.  
  
"So, what did Snape make you do?" Joe asked, looking from one to the other.  
  
Oliver yawned as Fiona explained. "And we have to go back tonight," she added.  
  
"You're kidding? No wonder you two look shattered," Joe said, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Listen, if you two want to get more sleep, especially if you're up late tonight as well, I'll take the practise if you want."  
  
Fiona shook her head. "Thanks Joe, but I, at least, have to make an appearance. It wouldn't do for the Captain to not show up to practise. You can go back to bed, though, if you want, Oliver."  
  
"I'm up now. Besides, remember what I told you last night?" Oliver smiled.  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I know that means you're going to get me up at some God-awful hour, when I don't have to be awake, to go to a practise I don't need to be at."  
  
"Of course." Oliver grinned. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Fiona smiled and the two Quidditch Captains exited Gryffindor Tower, followed by Joe, who muttered something about deranged Quidditch Captains. The three shivered as soon as they stepped outside. Winter had come early.  
  
"I think I'll start flying now, I might warm up," Fiona said, mounting her broom.  
  
Oliver and Joe agreed, and soon all three were warming up, dodging each other as they tried to knock each other off their brooms. The friends were happy and warm when the rest of the Reserve team came trudging down the hill half an hour later.  
  
Two hours later, the team had showered and was heading back up to the castle. Oliver, Joe, and Fiona lagged behind, discussing the training. "Morna's going to be a great Seeker," Oliver said.  
  
"She's a good Chaser as well," Joe added. "She's got the determination."  
  
Fiona laughed. "If it's even remotely dangerous, Morna will do it. I think that's why she likes Seeking so much. And Chasing, you can be guaranteed that she'll score when everyone else will have given up. Which reminds me, I was going to talk to her about getting in some more Chasing practise." Fiona ran ahead of them to talk to her sister.  
  
Joe turned to Oliver. "So, do you know what you're getting Fiona yet?"  
  
Oliver nodded. "At least, I have an idea. I'm going to talk to Professor Lupin about it, though."  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Joe looked surprised. "What in Merlin's name do you have planned that requires the help of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
Oliver laughed. "It's nothing to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts, it's just that Lupin's a nice sort, and I think he'll be able to help me."  
  
"Oh, that's all right then. Just as long as whatever it is doesn't leap out at her as soon as she opens it," Joe said, smiling.  
  
"Nah, that'd be something that Fred and George would do," Oliver returned. "Besides, my life wouldn't be worth living if I did that."  
  
"I don't think that the twins would, actually. Fiona has a reputation for pranks. She'd get them back," Joe pointed out.  
  
"That's true. They'll probably just get her some sweets, or something. It's not like they know her that well. I think Angelina, Katie, and Alicia will get her something, though."  
  
Joe nodded. "Especially Alicia. After all, if it hadn't been for Fiona's gruelling training, you wouldn't have picked her."  
  
Oliver's face grew thoughtful. "Don't you sometimes get a little jealous of her?" Oliver inquired curiously. "I mean, you're still on the Reserve team, and yet you're older than Alicia. You would have been my second choice, actually, if Alicia hadn't proven herself."  
  
Joe looked contemplative. "Not really. I'm not bothered. I mean, I would have liked to have played for the First team, but, at least there's less pressure playing for the Reserves."  
  
"Not much!" Oliver grinned. "Come on, I need food desperately."  
  
"You're not the only one," Joe said, and the two of them jogged the rest of the way to the castle, catching up with the rest of the tired-looking Quidditch players.  
  
After breakfast, Fiona and Oliver retired to a sofa near the fire in the Common Room, attempting to finish their Potions essay. Audrey found them later, both asleep, Fiona's head resting on Oliver's shoulder. She rescued their quills, and let them sleep a little more. Joe came back from seeing Margaret, and grinned when he saw Audrey standing over them. "This I have to have a photo of," he said, before dashing off to grab his camera.  
  
Once he had taken a few wizarding photos, Audrey smiled. "Maybe this will make them see the light."  
  
Joe rolled his eyes. "I don't think anything less than a nearby supernova will do that, but there's always hope."  
  
A log on the fire shifted, causing sparks to fly out of the fire, and waking up Fiona and Oliver. When they realised the position they were in, both blushed and looked away from each other. Joe managed to snap another photo, before Fiona noticed what he was doing.  
  
"Hey, stop it!" she shouted, launching herself at him.  
  
Joe laughed, and danced away, dodging her attempts to grab him. Fiona finally gave up, and sat back down, sticking her tongue out at him. He waggled his finger at her, saying, "Don't stick it out if you're not going to use it."  
  
Fiona blushed slightly, and noticeably didn't look at Oliver, but she retorted, "Who says I'm not going to?"  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot about that midnight meeting with Snape tonight," Audrey teased. "And you were all for me going out with him."  
  
Fiona swatted Audrey playfully, who then feigned injury, and rolled about on the floor. "You're just plain evil, Miss Wild," she muttered.  
  
Fiona laughed. "Yes, I am, and don't you forget it." She picked up her quill, and inspected her Potions essay. "Only two more inches," she noted. "I'm going to get this done today, that way tomorrow is totally free."  
  
"You mean you've finished that Defence Against the Dark Arts essay?" Joe asked, incredulous.  
  
Fiona nodded absently, her eyes skimming the parchment. "I did it before detention last night."  
  
Joe turned to Oliver. "Have you done it?"  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain nodded. "I finished it at the same time."  
  
Joe shook his head. "I don't know where you two find the time. I mean, I've done it, but I didn't have a detention to go to."  
  
"Speaking of which, will you please go away and let me finish this, so I can go back to sleep before serving the second half of our sentence?" Fiona asked pointedly.  
  
Joe held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Come on, Audrey." He pulled the blonde to her feet. "Let's leave these to workaholics to themselves."  
  
Fiona and Oliver continued to work in silence, occasionally asking each other a question quietly. Finally, the time to go to dinner came along, and soon after that, they were entering Snape's office again.  
  
"Here are the implements you will be needing. The frogs have been freshly killed," Snape told them, handing them several lethal looking instruments. "Once you've excavated the brain, place it carefully into this glass jar. And, once you've finished, clean up after yourself." He left them in their cold classroom alone with what seemed like several hundred dead frogs and a glass jar.  
  
"Excellent," Oliver said sarcastically. "Still, at least we can use magic here." He demonstrated this by casting a Heating Charm on them both, stopping Fiona's shivering.  
  
"Thanks," she said gratefully. She picked up a frog dubiously, and laid it on the chopping board. "I really don't want to know how they died."  
  
"Just be thankful that they're not alive," Oliver said, as he carefully made his first incision.  
  
Fiona removed the brain intact, and placed it carefully in the jar provided. "The rest of the class had better appreciate what we've done for them."  
  
"I doubt they will, you know. We're just the misunderstood heroes," Oliver said mournfully.  
  
Fiona laughed quietly. "Yeah, right. Me maybe, but you're not. You're revered by the rest of Gryffindor for all the work you put in for the Quidditch team."  
  
"Not like any of it's showed," Oliver pointed out glumly.  
  
"Yes, it has," Fiona objected. "You've put together a brilliant team who's got the best chance of winning the Cup since Charlie Weasley left. Now, if that's not an achievement, I don't know what is."  
  
Oliver smiled. "Good to know someone has faith in me."  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes, but her smile softened the expression. "Everyone has faith in you, and the rest of the team. Don't worry, Oliver, it will happen."  
  
"You thinking of retaking Divination, Fiona?"  
  
"Yeah, because I want another fight with Trelawney three minutes into a lesson," Fiona said sarcastically. "No, this is something I can feel in my heart." She laid her clean hand over her heart.  
  
Oliver's eyes followed the gesture, and tried not to notice the swell of her breast underneath her tanned hand. "Well, in that case, it must come true," Oliver said, finally managing to tear his eyes away.  
  
Fiona returned to her work, glancing sidelong at Oliver. She'd noticed that his eyes had taken on a silver sheen when he'd looked at her, and she imagined that he'd been staring at her chest, but then she was always imagining things like that. Sighing to herself, she concentrated on getting the brains out intact, and tried to studiously ignore the presence of Oliver's body inches from hers.  
  
They continued to work in companionable silence, each engrossed in their own thoughts, which, if they had been voiced, would have taken their relationship up to the next level. As it was, both kept silent, each unsure of themselves, and content to remain frustrated.  
  
They finally finished a few minutes before midnight, and began to employ the Scouring Charm to clean the mess the frogs had made. Oliver conjured up another container to place the remains of the frogs in, since Fiona had pointed out that Snape might want to use them for something. Once the dungeon was as clean as it had ever been, the two of them delivered the brains and the frogs to Snape's office. Snape was grudgingly thankful, which surprised them both, and made Fiona look at him queerly. Oliver was convinced it was lack of sleep that was making them delirious, and that they'd imagined the remark, that, coming from Snape, was a compliment.  
  
They trudged up the stairs wearily, and stumbled into their respective shower blocks. After quick showers, both of them fell into bed, and dropped off to sleep straight away, dreaming dreams of Quidditch intermingled with ones of a much racier content.  
  
Come along to Oliver and Fiona's Quidditch Practice, for discussion and new updates of Wood & Wild. The more the merrier. 


	6. Joe's Comeuppance

Chapter Six: Joe's Comeuppance  
  
  
  
When Fiona woke up on Sunday morning, she grinned. She loved being able to sleep in, and thoroughly enjoy the warmth of her bed. Her grin widened when she thought of the prank that she and Oliver had planned for Joe. Fiona cuddled under her covers for another half hour, before finally deciding it was time to get up.  
  
She dressed slowly, and made her way down to the Common Room, to discover Oliver and Joe already there. They were not surprised to see her, but were shocked to notice Audrey following Fiona down, since the blonde was known for her late rises.  
  
"You're up a little early, aren't you, Audrey?" Joe asked, a twinkle in his eyes. "And dressed as well. Something big must be happening today.  
  
"Hey, guys," Audrey yawned, ignoring Joe. "Got anything exciting planned for today?"  
  
Fiona and Oliver exchanged looks, but Oliver shook his head. "Nope, going to take it easy. Relax, for once."  
  
"Glad to hear it," Audrey replied, although she did look suspiciously at Oliver and Fiona. "Don't feel like doing anything today either."  
  
"Well, I'm off to see Margaret," Joe said, smiling. He got up from the sofa, and sauntered over to the portrait.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, rub it in, why don't you?" Fiona grinned, and rolled her eyes. Joe ignored her, and left, waving his hand at them before disappearing.  
  
"Oh, actually, I was going to go and see Hagrid today," Audrey remembered. "Right after lunch, I said."  
  
"You'd better dash, then, if you want to eat before you go," Oliver pointed out.  
  
Fiona added, "Which might be a good idea, taking into account Hagrid's reputation as a cook." Audrey laughed, and nodded, and then dashed out of the Common Room, leaving the two friends on their own.  
  
"So," Oliver turned to Fiona, "when are we going to do it?"  
  
Fiona frowned. "I don't know. Today's pretty much out, since there won't be much of an audience."  
  
"And we do want total humiliation," Oliver agreed.  
  
"Although humiliating Joe is quite difficult," Fiona said, smiling.  
  
"Still, we have to try. How 'bout tomorrow?" Oliver suggested.  
  
Fiona looked thoughtful, and then nodded. "That could work. It'll probably have worn off in time for Potions. I don't want him to get into that much trouble."  
  
"And, knowing Snape, he'll give us another detention, anyway," Oliver added.  
  
"Good point. Okay, so tomorrow it is. You'll have to cast the Charm, Oliver. If I get caught in the boys' dorm room, I'll be in a lot of trouble," Fiona pointed out.  
  
"But you have to Transfigure the buttons, you're much better at it than I am," Oliver said.  
  
"Okay, so I'll Transfigure them first thing tomorrow morning, and then I'll meet you outside your dorm room, give them to you, and you cast the Charm," Fiona decided. Then she frowned. "Can you put a timer on the Charm? We don't really want it working until Defence Against the Dark Arts starts."  
  
Oliver nodded. "I checked. It's not that hard, even you could do it."  
  
"Hey!" Fiona shoved Oliver off the sofa. "For your information, I've found a timer spell for the Transfiguration part as well."  
  
"Okay, I concede to your superior intellect," Oliver said, laughing from the floor. "Of course," he added under his breath, "I can still Charm you into a laughing fit." He pulled her off the settee, and onto the floor beside him.  
  
Fiona laughed. "You do, and you'll find yourself as a newt, with little spots all over." She poked him in several places on his torso, saying, "A little spot here, and here, and here, and here," until Oliver couldn't talk for laughing.  
  
When he finally caught his breath, he grabbed Fiona, and wrestled her to the ground, saying, "I'll get you back for that, Miss Wild."  
  
"Oh dear, Miss Wild, is it now?" Fiona giggled, wriggling underneath him. "Now I'm in trouble."  
  
Oliver grinned, and proceeded to return the tickling that Fiona had given him. The fact that he was lying on top of a beautiful, squirming young woman who happened to be his best friend was just beginning to sink into his brain when he heard voices coming from the staircase.  
  
Oliver leapt off Fiona as though she had turned into a dragon, and held out a shaky hand to pull her to her feet. Fiona's face was red, nearly as red as Oliver's, but he didn't know whether it was because she had realised the same thing that he had, or whether it was from laughing.  
  
Actually, it was a bit of both, but again, Fiona was not going to let her embarrassment get in the way of a good teasing. "So, embarrassed to be seen with me, huh? I don't know, a gorgeous girl like me, got all the boys clamouring for my attention, yet you don't want to be seen playing a perfectly innocent game with your best friend." She grinned at his face, which was getting redder.  
  
"Don't be stupid. Just don't want to get in the way of all those boys that are stampeding towards you. Wouldn't want the Gryffindor Captain to get crushed now, would you?" Oliver retorted through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, of course not, you're right," Fiona agreed, smiling. "How could I forget about that? Come on, let's go to lunch, ahead of the hordes of men that are following me."  
  
"Agreed," Oliver said, forcing himself to grin. She's only joking, just remember that, he told himself.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Fiona got up extra early. She dressed quietly, taking care not to disturb any of her dorm mates, and grabbed the pile of black buttons that she had placed beside her bedside table the night before.  
  
Treading very quietly, she snuck out of her room, and made her way down the stone stairs to the Common Room. Moving to stand in front of the stairway to the boys' dorms, she listened for a moment. Not hearing a sound, Fiona carefully walked up the stairs to the seventh year boys' room. There was no one there.  
  
Swearing under her breath, Fiona took a look at the stone floor, considering whether to sit down on it or not. She had just decided that she didn't want to get any colder than she already was, when the door in front of her opened, and Oliver tiptoed out.  
  
"They're all still fast asleep," he informed her.  
  
Fiona nodded. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yep, you got the buttons?"  
  
Fiona held out her hand. "Right, I'll Transfigure them now, but they won't actually turn into anything else for ten minutes, to give you time to put the Charm on them, okay?"  
  
Oliver nodded, and watched as Fiona took out her wand and muttered an incantation over the shiny black buttons. A silver light emerged from the end of her wand, and the buttons shimmered slightly, but remained as buttons. "Here, quick, take them. You've got to perform two Charms remember, one on the buttons, and one on Joe."  
  
"I remember, I remember." Oliver took the buttons and snuck back into his dorm. Fiona stuck her head round the door and watched his progress. She saw him place a Charm on Joe, and then on the buttons. They rose up out of his hand and floated above Joe's head for a moment, before disappearing.  
  
Oliver came back towards her, grabbing his bag along the way, a grin on his face. "It worked."  
  
"Of course it worked," Fiona said. "It always works."  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes and followed her down the stairs. "Remember Mrs Hampshire?"  
  
Fiona groaned. "Not again. I'm never going to live that down, am I?"  
  
Oliver grinned. "No. Are you going to get your bag, or do you plan on memorising today's lessons?"  
  
Fiona stuck her tongue out him, and bounded back up her stairs quietly. When she re-emerged, Oliver said, "Remember what Joe said, don't stick it out if you don't intend to use it."  
  
Fiona, who was in the process of checking the contents of her bag, froze, and looked up at Oliver slowly. Their eyes met, and she asked quietly, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"N-nothing," Oliver stammered. "Just that, uh, you should make a remark to go along with it."  
  
"Oh, right, okay," Fiona said, her mind racing. "Well, I can't think of anything right now. I guess that spell took it right out of me." Inside, she was thinking, He just told me to use my tongue. To talk, Fiona, to talk, she told herself harshly. That's all he meant. You're getting delusional. It must be all these early mornings.  
  
"Come on, let's go to breakfast." Oliver interrupted her thoughts, and led the way out of the Common Room.  
  
  
  
The two were discussing how Joe would react when the subject of their conversation and Audrey walked into the Great Hall. Audrey looked at them suspiciously when they greeted her and Joe with huge grins, but smiled slightly herself when Fiona winked at her.  
  
"You two were up early this morning," Joe commented, reaching for some toast.  
  
Fiona shrugged. "Just getting used to these early mornings, that's all. I couldn't sleep any more if I'd wanted to."  
  
Oliver nodded. "I'm getting better at coping on less and less sleep all the time."  
  
Joe looked from one to the other. "Does this mean earlier Quidditch practises?" he asked, suspiciously.  
  
Fiona and Oliver's faces brightened. "Now, there's an idea," Fiona said, beaming.  
  
Joe's face fell, and Oliver and Fiona burst out laughing. "Sorry," Fiona apologised. "The look on your face was worth it, though."  
  
"Don't worry, the practises won't get any earlier, just yet," Oliver reassured him.  
  
"That makes me feel so much better," Joe muttered into his milk.  
  
"So," Audrey said cheerfully. "Defence Against the Dark Arts first. I can't wait."  
  
"Neither can I," Fiona added, exchanging a knowing look with Oliver.  
  
Oliver surreptitiously glanced at his watch, and then at Joe. Their Irish friend had abandoned his breakfast and his gaze was fixed elsewhere. They followed his eyes, and saw Margaret entering the Hall.  
  
"Here we go," Oliver whispered.  
  
The next minute, Fred, who was sitting next to Oliver, burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" George asked his twin.  
  
Fred, gasping, pointed at Joe, who was oblivious. All around his head were flying figures, who, upon Audrey's closer inspection revealed themselves to be small Cupids shooting arrows into Joe's hair.  
  
Finally, Joe noticed that half the Gryffindor table was laughing, and demanded, "What? What's going on?"  
  
Fiona controlled her laughter, and answered. "Nothing. Just something the twins did. It'd take too long to explain. Come on, we have to get to class."  
  
Joe gave the table a queer look, and then followed his friends out of the Hall, the small Cupids dancing about him. By the time they'd reached their classroom, the Cupids had disappeared again, and Joe's suspicions were alleviated.  
  
"How come they've disappeared?" Audrey asked Fiona quietly, as they made their way to the back of the classroom.  
  
Fiona glanced at Joe, who was sitting on the other side of Oliver, before she answered. "They only appear when he's thinking romantic thoughts about Margaret. Right now, he's not, so they can't be seen."  
  
"Wow, how'd you get them to be able to distinguish between normal thoughts and romantic thoughts?" Audrey asked, her eyes wide. "It sounds like quite powerful magic."  
  
"It is. Oliver cast that Charm. People's auras change depending on their thoughts. Sort of like those Muggle mood rings. Oliver's Charm can detect the change in Joe's aura, and it's linked to another Charm which makes the Cupids visible."  
  
"So, they're there all the time?"  
  
Fiona nodded. "Until they turn back into buttons again, which will be sometime during lunch. We didn't want them flying about in Potions."  
  
Audrey was about to answer, when Professor Lupin strode into the room. "Good morning, class. Today we'll be talking about Veelas."  
  
A murmur rose up amongst the class, which rapidly turned into laughter as the Cupids appeared around Joe's head again.  
  
"Who'd have thought Margaret was a Veela?" Audrey giggled.  
  
Fiona choked back a laugh. "At least, Joe thinks so."  
  
"Class, quieten down, please. Veelas are no laughing matter. They can cause men to kill themselves, and to commit heinous crimes against innocent people," Lupin tried to tell them, but the whole class was laughing now, apart from Joe, who was looking around, puzzled.  
  
"What is going on?" Lupin demanded, and Hayley quietened down enough to point in the vague direction of Joe.  
  
Lupin saw the Cupids flying around his head, and then noticed the huge grins on the faces of Oliver and Fiona, who were sitting next to him. It did not take a genius to understand what had happened, and Professor Lupin certainly wasn't missing any marbles. "All right, class, perhaps we shall leave the discussion of Veelas until another day. We'll move on to demons then."  
  
Joe had noticed the Cupids by this time, and had gone bright red, realising that that was what had the class in an uproar. He glanced at his friends sitting beside him, but they managed to maintain innocent looks, and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
The class managed to quieten down after that, since Joe's mind was obviously taken up with the class, not with thoughts of Margaret. The remainder of Defence Against the Dark Arts passed smoothly, and the four friends left for Herbology talking quietly. All talk stopped, though, when Joe asked suspiciously what the joke the twins had played at breakfast was. "I wasn't paying any attention, and I think I upset them the other day by giving them a few pointers about Beating," he explained.  
  
His mind had obviously jumped to the conclusion that the Weasley twins were responsible for the Cupids appearance, and Fiona and Oliver exchanged a quick, relieved glance. They didn't want to be found out just yet.  
  
"They were talking about putting crushed Canary Creams into Snape's dinner," Audrey said quickly, much to Oliver and Fiona's dismay, for they knew Joe would suspect them next.  
  
Fiona nodded agreement, and Joe looked from one to the other suspiciously, but finally he seemed to accept the answer. "Fair enough. Looks like this day is full of practical jokes."  
  
Oliver shrugged. "Guess it's just one of those days where everyone's happy. Unless someone put something in today's breakfast."  
  
Joe nodded. "I wouldn't put it past the twins to do something like that."  
  
Audrey laughed. "How those two think of everything, I don't know."  
  
Joe linked arms with her, and said, "They've just got bigger brains than you have, dear."  
  
"Hey," Audrey protested, and hit him.  
  
Joe retaliated, and the two ran off ahead of Fiona and Oliver.  
  
Fiona remarked, "Clever of you to think of that excuse."  
  
Oliver grinned. "It was, wasn't it? Maybe we could do that to the Slytherins. I'd love to see the look on Snape's face when he couldn't get them to shut up."  
  
Fiona's face lit up. "That's a wonderful idea. Serve him right for giving us detention for a little thing like blowing up a cauldron. He'd even be forced to take points from them."  
  
"I do believe we have our next mission planned, already, Miss Wild," Oliver said, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Excellent," Fiona exulted. "Come on, I want to see whether Joe can get through Herbology without thinking of Margaret."  
  
As it happened, he couldn't, but the Cupids didn't reappear until towards the end of the lesson, when Professor Sprout was talking about dittany, a plant used regularly for the preparation of Love Potions.  
  
"I shouldn't think Joe would need any of that Potion," Oliver commented to Fiona and Audrey.  
  
They grinned, and nodded, taking in the dreamy look on the Irishman's face. When he noticed everyone around stifling their giggles, and Professor Sprout looking around for the source of amusement, Joe saw the Cupids.  
  
He began to bat them away, attempting to hide his efforts from his classmates, and from Professor Sprout. When he fell off his stool, a particularly violent swipe of his hand making him off-balance, the teacher turned round sharply. The Cupids disappeared instantly.  
  
"What is going on with you, Mr O'Keefe?" Professor Sprout demanded.  
  
"Umm." Joe looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I think she was referring to you being away with the fairies," Fiona managed to explain with a straight face.  
  
Oliver and Audrey choked back laughs at Fiona's wording, but turned away from Joe before he could glare at them. "I was thinking, about dittany, and what it could be used for. I guess I got a little carried away, Professor," Joe apologised.  
  
"Indeed. And what were those." Fortunately, the Professor did not get to finish her question, as a gong sounded, signalling the end of the lesson, and the beginning of lunch.  
  
Joe soon determined why the creatures had kept appearing. On the way to the Great Hall, they passed a mirror, and Joe's thoughts happened to be preoccupied by his girlfriend when they passed it. He wasn't that preoccupied, however, that he didn't notice the small creatures flying about his head again.  
  
Fiona ran into him when he stopped suddenly. "What's wrong with you?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with these?" he demanded, his blue eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"Maybe," Fiona answered coyly.  
  
"Fiona," Joe growled.  
  
"Oh, don't, please." Fiona fluttered her eyelashes, and put her hand on her heart. "You're making my knees weak."  
  
"Fiona!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Fiona grumbled. "Yes, I did."  
  
"What have you two done to me?" Joe demanded, as Oliver and Audrey joined them.  
  
"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" Oliver asked, since Joe's gaze was directed at him.  
  
"Because you two have been in cahoots all weekend, and you always have something to do with it," Joe answered fiercely.  
  
"All right, I give up." Oliver held up his hands. "Yes, I did have something to do with it, and it's a simple Charm, that's all."  
  
Fiona snorted. "Not that simple."  
  
Joe turned on her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Fiona sighed. "Basically, it's a Charm that detects when you're having romantic thoughts, presumably about Margaret, and triggers those Cupids to appear. You'll notice that they're no longer there."  
  
Joe turned back to the mirror, and, sure enough, all he saw was himself, with Audrey, Fiona, and Oliver grinning behind him. "So," he asked, "all I have to do is think of Margaret, and they'll reappear?"  
  
"Try it," Oliver suggested.  
  
Joe's blue eyes glazed over slightly, and the Cupids rematerialized. This time, however, they were somewhat transparent. "What's wrong with them?" Joe asked. "They look a little sick."  
  
"Maybe they're reflecting your thoughts," Audrey said, grinning. Joe punched her absently, and she rubbed her arm petulantly, although the grin was still in place.  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "The spell's wearing off. We didn't want them around in Potions. Snape would definitely use it as an excuse to give Oliver and I another detention."  
  
Joe nodded absently, watching the flying creatures curiously. One by one, they were disappearing.  
  
"Right on time," Oliver said, checking his watch. "Watch out for flying buttons now."  
  
"Huh?" Joe and Audrey asked, just as the first button appeared in midair, and fell to the ground.  
  
"I Transfigured buttons into the Cupids. That spell's worn off as well, and they're returning to their natural state," Fiona explained, as she accio-ed all the buttons to her, and placed them in her pocket.  
  
Joe shook his head at his friends, and led the way to the Great Hall, saying, "I hope you two don't have anything else planned for today. It's been bad enough already."  
  
"Well," Fiona started, glancing at Oliver.  
  
"We might have," he finished, smiling. "But we promise to let both of you in on it this time."  
  
"Although, not today. We don't have time to do anything about it today. We need to do some research," Fiona added.  
  
"With your skill in that subject, I don't think it will take us that long," Oliver said, smiling.  
  
"Hmm." Fiona strode along, her brow furrowed in thought. "That means waiting until Friday, though."  
  
"It'll be worth the wait." Oliver grinned, and winked at the other two.  
  
Joe was silent for a moment, and then said, "So, it's something for Potions, then?"  
  
Fiona and Oliver nodded, and Audrey looked surprised. "How'd you figure that out?"  
  
Joe shrugged. "It was simple. They could only do it today or on Friday. Potions is the only lesson we have on Mondays and Fridays. Besides," he added, "revenge on Snape is needed. You didn't think Oliver and Fiona were going to let him give them that detention and get off scot-free?"  
  
Audrey grinned. "I suppose not. I can't wait until Friday, then. Huh," she laughed, "first time I'll be looking forward to a Potions lesson in a while."  
  
"Like I said, it'll be worth the wait," Oliver said, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"We just have to do it without giving him a chance to figure out it was us," Fiona said. "We can't have him giving us another detention. We need to practise Quidditch, after all."  
  
Oliver smiled. "No fear. I have a plan." He winked at the three of them, and wouldn't say any more on the subject, instead devouring his lunch.  
  
  
  
Fiona and Oliver spent the rest of the week in library, and then later in an abandoned cupboard which they'd discovered in their second year, and had found to be useful for a number of covert operations over the years. On Friday morning, they once again got up earlier than the rest of Gryffindor, and snuck into the secret cupboard. Taking the sweet-smelling blue Potion which Fiona had brewed, with Oliver's help, they slipped down into the kitchen.  
  
There, they found the house-elves working away, getting breakfast ready. "Bonny," Fiona called, spying the house-elf amongst the mass of her fellows.  
  
"Miss Wild, Mr Wood, how nice to see you," she screeched.  
  
Oliver winced, and then knelt down in front of the elf. He handed her the bowl containing the Potion. "Audrey sent this. She wants it to be put in the Slytherins' breakfast. It's a little treat for them." He winked at Bonny. Both Fiona and Oliver knew that if Bonny believed Audrey had masterminded the plot, she would do anything. Bonny had idolised Audrey ever since she had rescued her from the clutches of a particularly vicious Jarvey when Bonny was very young.  
  
"A treat for the Slytherins?" Bonny inquired. "Will Master Malfoy like it?" Apparently, Bonny had been made aware of the Malfoys' treatment of house- elves.  
  
"I doubt it, I doubt it very much," Fiona said, laughing. "Will you do it?"  
  
Bonny grinned. "If Master Malfoy won't like it, then yes, I will. Tell Miss Rose I will."  
  
"Just the Slytherins' breakfast, mind. We don't want the other houses to get the treat," Oliver warned.  
  
Bonny nodded her head, and scurried off to do their bidding. The pair made their way back up the stairs, and to the Great Hall, to anxiously await the results of their plan.  
  
"Good thinking to get Bonny to do it. She won't tell anyone who told him, since it might get Audrey in trouble," Fiona praised Oliver quietly.  
  
"And, even if they suspect Audrey, they can't prove it, since she didn't actually do it," Oliver added.  
  
"Here we go," Fiona whispered, as the food appeared on the table.  
  
"You sure you got the timing right, Fiona? We don't want it wearing off before Potions," Oliver asked worriedly.  
  
"Oliver, this is me we're talking about. I know how to brew a Potion," Fiona reminded him. "Besides, I got the timing right on the buttons, didn't I? It's pretty much the same process."  
  
"Okay, okay," Oliver surrendered. "I believe you."  
  
Oliver and Fiona had told Joe and Audrey what they had planned, and the four of them fidgeted through Transfiguration so much that Professor McGonagall had to issue them a warning. Finally, the lesson drew to a close, and they dashed off to Potions, wanting to be the first ones there.  
  
They succeeded, and took their seats, awaiting the Slytherins. They didn't have to wait long. The students with the green and silver badge on their robes sauntered into the dungeon, already giggling. The four exchanged looks, and stifled giggles of their own as Snape strode in.  
  
"Silence," he bellowed. "Today, we will be brewing a Potion to stop wounds bleeding excessively." He tried to continue, but Marcus Flint let out a great guffaw, and soon the rest of his house was following suit.  
  
The Gryffindors looked on as the Slytherins rolled about on the floor, howling with laughter. Oliver and his classmates did their best to remain calm, and maintain shocked looks on their faces any time Snape looked their way. The Potions Professor was desperately trying to calm his seventh years down, without any success. Finally, he pulled out his wand, and yelled, "Finite Incantatem." Of course, since it was a Potion that was affecting the Slytherins, nothing happened, except that Kevin, who had been Hayley's boyfriend, pointed at Snape, and said, between his laughs, "That wasn't very impressive, Professor. I thought you were brilliant at magic."  
  
Fiona choked back a laugh, and intercepted a fierce look from Percy, who had obviously realised who was behind the Slytherins' laughter. She managed to look innocently at him, and then winked at him behind Snape's back. Percy maintained his dignified look for a moment more, but then looked delighted when Snape shouted, "50 points from Slytherin for your insolence." He looked furious, and the Slytherins managed to get some hold on their laughter.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you lot today, but if you don't behave yourself, that's all of you," he said, glaring at the Gryffindors, and Oliver and Fiona in particular, "I will personally see to it that neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin win the House Cup this year."  
  
Audrey's eyebrows rose. Snape must have been truly angry, to threaten that about his own House. Joe whispered to her, "He wouldn't do it, at least, not to Slytherin. It's a hollow threat, but they're probably stupid enough to believe him."  
  
Snape shot him a look, and Joe shut up. The Slytherins calmed down after that, although that was due to the effects of the Potion wearing off more than the threat of losing the House Cup. Potions continued quietly, much to the relief of the Gryffindors, who did not want Professor Snape any more riled up than he already was. He prowled up and down between the desks, treating everyone equally horribly.  
  
When the lesson finished, Fiona breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin that's over. It was like sitting on a dragon egg about to hatch."  
  
"I don't know, that sounds like fun," Audrey said, grinning.  
  
"I know you two had something to do with that," Flint said, shoving past Oliver and Fiona. "Don't think I won't be able to prove it."  
  
"Prove what, exactly?" Audrey demanded. "That Fiona and Oliver had something to do with your disobedience? Don't be even more stupid than you are, Flint. How in Merlin's name could they have done that?"  
  
"I don't know, Rose, but I'm determined to find out," Flint growled at her.  
  
"I guess that will put your extra brain cell to the test then. Good luck," she called after him.  
  
Joe shook his head. "I don't know how you do it, Audrey."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Think up all those quips, and not let him get to you. Normally, you're really easily wound up," Joe explained.  
  
"I guess that's just the way he gets to me," Audrey explained, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs.  
  
Fiona and Oliver followed their friends and fellow Gryffindors back to the Common Room, and collapsed into a settee. "It's the weekend, woohoo!"  
  
"Yeah, Quidditch practise," Joe groaned.  
  
Fiona was about to reply, when the twins came rushing over. "What did you two do? The Slytherins were in absolute hysterics in Care of Magical Creatures today. Three got taken to the Hospital Wing because they'd been bitten. It was fantastic!" Fred and George said together.  
  
Fiona and Oliver grinned. "Sit down, and we'll let you in on the secret."  
  
"Seeing as you're fellow conspirators, you have a right to know," Fiona said.  
  
"But don't go spreading it about," Oliver added.  
  
The Weasley twins nodded, and soon the four trouble-makers were in a deep discussion. Audrey and Joe looked knowingly at each other. "Here we go again," she said.  
  
Come along to Oliver and Fiona's Quidditch Practice, for discussion and new updates of Wood & Wild. The more the merrier. 


	7. Fiona's Birthday Present

Chapter Seven: Fiona's Birthday Present  
  
Oliver didn't spend much time with Fiona, Audrey, and Joe outside of lessons and Quidditch practise for the next week. He was too busy planning Fiona's present. Joe had figured out what he was up to, and was quietly covering up for him to Fiona, who had become very suspicious.  
  
Fiona caught him sneaking back into the Common Room the following Friday night, a couple of days before her birthday. "What are you doing?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.  
  
Oliver jumped in surprise, and then glared at her. "I could ask you the same question. Isn't it a bit late for you to be up, seeing as you have practise in the morning?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Fiona asked, surprised. "Don't forget that you'll be there as well. You should be in bed too."  
  
"Yes, well, there was something I had to do," Oliver prevaricated, looking around the Common Room for an excuse to get away.  
  
"Really?" Fiona crossed her arms underneath her breasts, causing Oliver to get distracted. "And what was so important that you couldn't discuss it with me, your co-conspirator?"  
  
Oliver shrugged. "It was something you couldn't help me with." He looked into her eyes. Seeing the hurt in them, his voice softened, and he stepped forward, placing his hands on her bare forearms. "Look, Fiona, trust me. You'll understand soon enough why I had to do this alone. You know I'd never leave you out of something unless I had to."  
  
Fiona looked at him dubiously, and shivered. "Okay, I guess."  
  
Oliver noticed her skin was covered in goose bumps, and he asked, "Are you cold? Here, why don't you take my cloak? Can't have you getting ill."  
  
"No!" Fiona almost shouted, and swiftly looked around, checking to make sure no one had heard her. "No, that's okay, you keep that on, I'll just go back to my bed. My warm bed." She pulled away from Oliver, and turned to go back up the stairs. "Thanks, though. I'll see you in the morning, then."  
  
"Yeah, sure, no problem," Oliver answered, watching her curiously as she left the Common Room.  
  
Fiona climbed back into her bed, trying to shake the feeling of Oliver's warm hands on her bare skin. Something in Oliver's protectiveness, combined with the lateness of the hour, and her worry about him, had all merged into an almost overwhelming desire to just grab him and kiss him. If he'd taken his cloak off, Fiona knew she might not have been able to control herself at the sight of Oliver standing there, wearing his tight Muggle jumper and jeans. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes, and snuggled under the duvet, to fall fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona was woken up the next day to the sound of Oliver's voice whispering in her ear. "Come on, Fiona. Wake up!"  
  
"What? Oliver, where did you come from?" Fiona looked round tiredly, but couldn't see Oliver anywhere.  
  
"I'm in bed. Trying to get you up," came the reply.  
  
"In bed? Oliver, what are you doing?" Fiona mumbled sleepily. Audrey turned over in the bed next to her, and blearily opened her eyes.  
  
"Like I said, Fiona, getting you up. You're going to enjoy this morning, trust me," Oliver answered, grinning. In the next bed, Joe groggily rubbed his eyes, and looked over at Oliver's bed.  
  
"Enjoy? That sounds like an interesting definition." Fiona yawned, and stretched, moaning as she did so. Audrey's eyes opened wider, and she paid more attention to her friend.  
  
"Oh, come on, Fiona, you know you want to." Oliver sounded like he was smiling. Joe sat up in bed, mouth hanging open.  
  
"Fine. Just give me a minute to get these off me," Fiona said, struggling with her bedding.  
  
"Ooh, sounds kinky," Oliver said, laughing. "Don't forget I'm coming with you." He rolled out of bed and landed skilfully on his feet. Joe quickly lay back down on his bed, feigning sleep. He kept his eyes closed until he heard Oliver bounding down the stairs.  
  
"What in Merlin's name was all that about?" he wondered.  
  
Fiona managed to get dressed whilst still waking up, and didn't notice Audrey staring at her. She brushed her hair vigorously, and then, seemingly gaining energy from somewhere, grabbed her broom, and strode out of the room. Audrey sat up, and watched the door close quietly behind her.  
  
"What in Merlin's name was all that about?" she wondered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Quidditch practise went on as per normal, although Fiona had to tell Joe off more than usual for being distracted. Little did she know that he was covertly alternating his gaze between herself and Oliver, trying to determine what was going on with the two of them.  
  
After the exhausting practise, the Reserve team trudged back up the hill, to get changed, and to gather in the Great Hall for breakfast. Joe met Audrey at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I need a word with you," he whispered to her. "It's about those two." He nodded at the backs of the retreating figures of Oliver and Fiona. "Oliver was acting really weird this morning."  
  
"That's funny, I wanted to talk to you. Fiona was saying some bizarre things in her sleep," Audrey replied. She went on to explain what she had overheard, and Joe filled her in about Oliver's sleep-talking.  
  
"This is getting serious," Joe surmised. "If we don't get those two together soon, they're going to be sleep-walking next!"  
  
Audrey shuddered. "I wouldn't want that to happen. Heaven knows what we might hear, or see, next time."  
  
Joe held up his hand. "Please, stop it. I have enough images in my head to last me a lifetime."  
  
"Come on, you two. I thought you'd be breaking the door down to get to breakfast," Fiona called to them from the entrance to the Great Hall. When they reached her, she added, "I've just got to tell you what Oliver did this morning."  
  
"I doubt it'll compare to what I heard him do," Joe muttered under his breath to Audrey, who stifled a laugh.  
  
Once they had sat down, Audrey said, "Well, come on, then, spill it."  
  
Fiona cracked open her boiled egg, and said, "He woke me up by talking to me. It was so bizarre. I thought he was in the same room as me for a moment, and then I thought he was talking in my head." From the looks that Joe and Audrey were giving her, she held up her hand, and added, "Yes, I know, I always have voices in my head, 'cause I'm completely mad, but this time it was real. Tell them, Oliver."  
  
Oliver smiled, and explained. "It's quite simple, once you know how. I put a Charm on her ear last night, before we went to bed, which meant that I could talk directly to her if I said the activation word. I just wanted to see if it could work, and it did. The harder part was making it so that Fiona could talk back to me, and I could hear her."  
  
"So, it was just half of a normal conversation I heard, then?" Joe asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Oliver nodded, and then his eyes widened. "Wait a minute? You heard?"  
  
Joe grinned. "Every word. I must say, it didn't sound so innocent from my end."  
  
"Me either," Audrey said, laughing. "Still, it puts my mind at ease. I was thinking I was going to have to put a Silencing Charm around my bed." She paused, and then said, a twinkle in her eyes, "I could see Oliver's Charm coming in handy, when exams come along."  
  
"Are you thinking about cheating, Miss Rose?" Joe asked, aghast. "Because you know I wouldn't let you."  
  
"Besides, McGonagall would be bound to catch you," Fiona added. Her face became thoughtful. "Although, I could see it being advantageous when playing Quidditch."  
  
Oliver frowned. "I think that would be construed as cheating as well. Besides, the Charm only works between two people."  
  
Fiona sighed dramatically. "Oh well, there goes my life of crime."  
  
Joe reached over and tugged her braid. "I think you and Oliver get up to enough tricks, without adding any more to your itinerary."  
  
Fiona pretended to pout. "But, it's so much fun."  
  
Joe shook his head. "Please don't do that, Fiona. You know what it does to me."  
  
"What, this?" Fiona accentuated her pout. She managed to hold onto the expression for about a half a minute, before bursting into laughter. "Aye, right, because Margaret isn't over there, giving you googly eyes."  
  
Joe's smile softened, and his eyes went dreamy. Fiona rolled her eyes at Audrey and Oliver, but she smiled fondly at Joe as he absently excused himself from their table, and walked over to join Margaret at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Well, I was planning on having a lazy day today, but then Flitwick landed us with that essay, which I haven't finished yet," Fiona said, grimacing. She saw Oliver's smirk, and made a face at him. "Just because you've finished it, smarty-pants."  
  
"If it's any consolation, I haven't finished it, either," Audrey moaned. "Maybe we could finish it together this afternoon. The weather isn't looking promising, anyway, so there's no point in going outside."  
  
"If you two are planning on spending the rest of the day in the library, I think I might relax in the Common Room with a good book," Oliver said, grinning. He knew that that was what Fiona and Audrey would rather be doing.  
  
"Fine," Fiona said, getting up. "You go do that. We'll see you later, much later. In fact, it'll take us so long to finish the essay, it'll probably be tomorrow before we see you again."  
  
Oliver laughed. "I'll believe that when I see it. You know perfectly well you two will have it done before lunch."  
  
"We'll see," Audrey said, picking up Fiona's Quidditch robes. "Come on, we've got work to do. Can't let this layabout get to us."  
  
Fiona smiled goodbye at Oliver as they left. "See you later."  
  
Oliver waved, and then turned to talk to his fellow Gryffindors for a few minutes, before leaving the Hall himself. He took a circuitous route to Gryffindor Tower, stopping by Professor Lupin's office to pick up Fiona's present. It only needed a few finishing touches, and then it would be ready for her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, do you know what Oliver's getting you for your birthday?" Audrey asked Fiona as they walked to the library.  
  
The brunette shook her head. "Not a clue. He has been a bit secretive of late, though, which is quite unusual for Oliver. Normally he can't keep anything from me."  
  
Apart from what is obvious to the rest of us, but not to you, Audrey added to herself. Her two friends dancing around their situation was really beginning to grate on her nerves, but she knew that if either her or Joe said anything, nothing would happen. They'd just laugh it off as a joke.  
  
"Do you have any idea?" Fiona's voice brought Audrey out of her reverie.  
  
Audrey shook her head. "Not a clue. But I'd wager it's something you'll like. Oliver knows you better than anyone else. It'll be something special, to celebrate the fact that it's our last year together."  
  
"Celebrate? Oh, that's nice," Fiona pretended to be upset.  
  
Audrey flushed. "You know what I mean." She went quiet for a moment, and when she spoke again, her voice was serious. "Do you know what you are going to do after this year? I haven't a clue, really, just random thoughts."  
  
Fiona's hazel eyes were sorrowful. "I don't know. I've always thought that it would involve Quidditch. But, whatever involves Quidditch has to involve Oliver, and he wants to do his own thing." She laughed suddenly, a short, sharp laugh, without much humour. "I'll probably end being a teacher, or something."  
  
Audrey smiled. "I can see you now, yelling at all your students when they don't get what you're telling them the first time round."  
  
Fiona put her hands on her hips, her smile genuine. "Just what are you saying, Audrey? That I'm not cut out to be a teacher?"  
  
Audrey laughed, and linked arms with her friend. "The only thing you can teach is Quidditch. You don't have enough patience for anything else."  
  
"I seem to have infinite patience for you," Fiona quipped, and the two girls walked the rest of the way to the library with lighter hearts, the sorrowful mood gone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, Oliver, it can't be that hard. Just one more piece, and that'll do." Oliver was frowning in concentration. He placed the final piece of tape onto the paper, and sat back, smiling in satisfaction. "Not bad, Wood, if I say so myself."  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Oliver? You know what that's a sign of," Joe said, seemingly appearing from nowhere.  
  
Oliver jumped in surprise, and then grinned. "Okay, I admit it. I'm the Heir of Slytherin."  
  
Joe laughed. "Sorry, Oliver, that was last year. Besides, you and snakes? I don't think so." Joe moved to sit on the sofa in front of Oliver, "So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just finished wrapping Fiona's present." Oliver held up a rather large package. "I thought we could give our presents to her at midnight."  
  
Joe frowned. "Why midnight?"  
  
"Well," Oliver hesitated, "so that we're alone. This year's special, as you pointed out, and I want it to be just about us."  
  
Joe smiled softly. "Sometimes you're so thoughtful you make me ill."  
  
"Cheers," Oliver said, sarcastically. "Anyway, it's not like you're Mr Thoughtlessness yourself. Don't tell me you weren't thinking of something similar."  
  
"Okay, yes, I did, but a midnight party hadn't occurred to me," Joe admitted. "Probably because you're always breaking the rules, and I'm a law- abiding citizen."  
  
Oliver laughed. "Just keep deluding yourself, Joe, I won't tell anyone." He stood up, and walked over to the fireplace. Getting out his wand, he tapped some bricks in a sequence, and then stood back as a hole appeared in the side of the chimney. "I'm putting her present here until tonight. Do you want to put yours here as well?"  
  
Joe grinned. "In case you hadn't noticed, you're the last one with that idea. Audrey and I have already put ours in there."  
  
Oliver peered into the dark hole, and dimly saw three shapes. "You don't think Fiona would guess this was where we'd put them, do you?" he asked as he placed his present in alongside the others.  
  
Joe shrugged. "She might have, but even if she had, I don't think she'd open it to find out what they were. She wouldn't want to spoil it for herself."  
  
"You're right," Oliver said, sitting down again. "I guess I'm just a little worried about her present."  
  
"What in Merlin's name for? Whatever you've got her, she'll love, and you know it," Joe reassured him. "Now, here, take this book and relax." He threw a book across the room at Oliver, who caught it reflexively. "The terrible twosome should be back soon, and we don't want them to think we've actually been working."  
  
Oliver grinned, and stretched out on the sofa. "You're right." He looked at the title of the book that Joe had thrown him. "Although, I'm not sure how The Misadventures of a Dark Wizard in Exile will boost that image."  
  
Joe laughed. "Well, it might enforce your theory that you're the Heir of Slytherin." He went quiet then, and his face became very serious. "Of course, it always helps to know what the enemy's tricks are."  
  
"You think I'm going to get clues as to what the Slytherins are going to do in the Quidditch match from this?" Oliver asked incredulously.  
  
"No," Joe said exasperatedly. "Not everything is about Quidditch, Oliver. In case you hadn't noticed, Death Eater activity has been on the increase."  
  
"I know, I know," Oliver responded quietly. "And, I also know that life doesn't revolve around Quidditch. It's just, sometimes, if I start thinking about the future, and where recent events might be leading to, I know I'd go mad if it weren't for Quidditch." Joe knew he was referring to the escape of Sirius Black, and of the presence of the Dementors on Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Joe agreed. Then he shook himself, and said, "Still, before we worry about the world's future, we have to worry about our own, and that means passing Potions this year."  
  
Oliver laughed. "Aye, right, like that'll be trouble for either of us. I know we're both Gryffindors, but you're the smartest in the year, apart from Percy, who, since he's a Weasley, will get a lower mark in Potions than you. And I'm a partner with Fiona, who's a whiz at Potions. We'll have no trouble."  
  
Joe raised an eyebrow. "This is assuming that Snape hasn't figured out by now that it was you and Fiona's fault that the Slytherins were laughing like hyenas all of Friday."  
  
Oliver shrugged. "But that's not the point. If, or when, we get another detention, it will be worth it to have seen Snape take points off Slytherin."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Joe and Oliver had told Audrey that they were planning a midnight party, and that it was down to her to get Fiona down to the Common Room without her becoming suspicious. At fifteen minutes to midnight, Audrey lay on her bed, frowning. She still had not come with a reasonable excuse.  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a white figure ghost past the window. Audrey shook her head, thinking that she was seeing things, until she heard a soft hoot. Ah, that'll be Potter's owl, going to see him again. Audrey thought to herself. Wait a minute! Audrey Rose, I do believe you have an idea!  
  
She jumped out of bed, and shook Fiona awake. "Mmmwhas'up?" came the mumbled question from underneath the mass of brown hair.  
  
"Get up, Fiona. You just got an owl. Your mother wants to talk to you," Audrey said, shaking Fiona again.  
  
"What?" Fiona was wide awake now. "Why? What time is it?"  
  
"It's just before midnight. I sent the owl away, he looked famished. She said she'd contact you through the fire in the Common Room," Audrey told her.  
  
"Well, come on, then." Fiona leapt out of bed, and bounded down the stairs. Audrey followed more slowly. When she reached the bottom, she found Fiona standing there, open-mouthed.  
  
The fire, instead of being stoked down for the night, was still roaring merrily, and there were several floating candles surrounding the two armchairs and sofa which had been pulled up to the fire. Joe and Oliver were standing by the fire, with huge grins on their faces.  
  
"Happy birthday, Fiona," they chorused quietly.  
  
"So, I'm guessing there was no owl," Fiona said, turning to Audrey.  
  
Audrey shook her head, a grin on her face. "Nope, no owl, no urgent summons. At least, not from your mother." She took Fiona's hand and led her to the fire. "Sit," she commanded, pushing Fiona down onto the sofa. "I get to go first." Audrey opened their secret compartment in the side of the chimney, and pulled out two presents. "Here you go," she said as she handed them to Fiona.  
  
Fiona's eyes were bright, and she couldn't hide her grin as she unwrapped her first present. It was a new broom kit. "This is wonderful, Audrey, thank you." She gave her blonde friend a huge hug.  
  
"Well, you kept going on about how your old one was running out of stuff. You're lucky to get it. The Owl Post took forever to get here," Audrey told her. "But here, open this one." She handed Fiona a smaller package, wrapped in dark purple paper.  
  
What Fiona unwrapped was a thick book, with the title Morgana: A True History of the Greatest Witch in Britannia written in silver ink which shimmered in the firelight. "You have no idea how difficult it was to get hold of that book," Audrey said. "It's an account written by a werewolf of her Court, so it's meant to be the most accurate book written about her around. What do you think?" Audrey looked somewhat uncomfortable about having just presented her best-friend with a book about a famous Dark Witch.  
  
Fiona looked up from studying the front cover, her finger tracing the writing. "It's amazing, Audrey, it's totally amazing. I'm surprised you managed to get hold of it at all. This book probably probes quite heavily into Dark Magic."  
  
Audrey nodded. "Well, I have some connections which are, shall we say, somewhat shady."  
  
"Let me guess: Hagrid?" Fiona said, laughing.  
  
When Audrey nodded, Fiona hugged her again. "This is wonderful, Audrey, it truly is. I guess you know how I've wanted to know the truth about my ancestress. You know," she said, staring at the painting on the cover, "this could be Morna in twelve years time."  
  
Audrey, Joe, and Oliver looked over her shoulder. "Apart from the tattoo, obviously," Fiona added.  
  
"You're right," Joe said. "It's kind of freaky, really."  
  
Oliver peered at the painting more closely. "You've got her attitude, though."  
  
"Thanks, I think," Fiona said, dubiously. "I'm not sure whether having the attitude of the woman who was supposedly the Queen of the Dark Host is a good thing."  
  
"I can totally see it, though. You can be really scary sometimes," Oliver said teasingly.  
  
"Okay, let's get off the topic of Fiona's evil ancestry, and move on to something more exciting," Audrey said, wriggling in her seat.  
  
"Which would be?" Joe asked, amused.  
  
"Her presents, of course," Audrey exclaimed. "Come on, Joe, where's yours?"  
  
"Here." He handed a rectangular package to Fiona. "Happy birthday, Fiona."  
  
"This isn't another book, is it? Do you really think I'm that studious?" Fiona said, laughing, as she unwrapped the gold wrapping paper. It revealed a huge photo frame, inside of which were lots of wizarding photographs of the four of them. There were photos of them having a snowball fight, of them playing Quidditch, with Audrey looking on, seemingly bored, and lots more. "This is unbelievable, Joe," Fiona looked up with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"That's okay." Joe sounded slightly choked up himself, and everyone studiously avoided looking at each other. "Just thought you might need something to remind yourself of the good times we've had, seeing as your memory's so bad."  
  
Fiona didn't take the bait, instead rising to pull the taller boy in a strong hug. "Thank you, Joe. And don't be silly, I could never forget you." She pulled back slightly, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
Audrey, wiping tears from her cheeks, didn't miss the darkening of Oliver's eyes as he watched Fiona kiss Joe, but noticed that he didn't protest. Instead, he tore his eyes away from them to the collage of photographs that Joe had made, and looked closely at it. "Hey, O'Keefe, just what exactly is this one?" Oliver pointed at a photograph that was in the centre.  
  
Joe and Fiona crowded round the frame, and Audrey looked over Fiona's shoulder. The one that Oliver was asking about was the one that Joe had taken a few weeks before when they had fallen asleep on the sofa, in front of the fire. The pair of them looked so content and comfortable with each other that it made Audrey's heart ache.  
  
"Oh, that. I took it when you two were so exhausted from serving detention and Quidditch practise, that you fell asleep in the Common Room. I thought it looked good in the centre of the collage," Joe explained, keeping his face straight, although he was thinking, Although, more because you will always be the centre of Fiona's life.  
  
Oliver looked at it again. "I suppose I do look quite dashing in it. Although Fiona looks like she's drooling. And, was that a snore I heard?"  
  
"Hey, speak for yourself," Fiona retorted, hitting him on the arm. "I think it's nice, the way the light is from the fire. It's a good photo, Joe." Plus, it has Oliver and me in it, looking like we're together. That's enough to keep me happy, Fiona added to herself. She knew from the twinkle in Joe's eyes that he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Okay, come on, Oliver," he said. "Get out your present. I'm dying to find out what it is."  
  
"You mean, you don't know?" Fiona asked, astonished. "I would've thought that he'd have to tell someone."  
  
"I wasn't sure whether it would work, so I didn't want to tell anyone about it," Oliver explained, pulling out a large, square package. He gave it to Fiona gingerly, and added, "Don't tip it over."  
  
Fiona glanced at Oliver suspiciously, but the twinkle in his eyes which usually accompanied some trick or other was missing. Taking a deep breath, Fiona carefully unwrapped it, revealing a cardboard box. "Well, uh, thank you, Oliver. I don't know what to say. I've always wanted a box," she said, concealing a smile.  
  
"Don't be an idiot. Open it," Audrey commanded impatiently.  
  
"Yes, please. Quickly, before Audrey does it for you," Joe added.  
  
Fiona pulled open the flaps of the box, and peered inside. She deliberated screaming in shock, but thought that Audrey would kill her, so instead, Fiona reached inside, and carefully withdrew a bowl with runes and other markings etched around the edges, and which was filled with a silver substance, that swirled like a fog in a soft breeze.  
  
"Merlin's beard," Joe breathed. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"A Pensieve," Fiona whispered, looking from the bowl to Oliver in wonder.  
  
Oliver smiled slightly. "Yes, it's a Pensieve. I made it, with the help of Professor Lupin. It's filled with all my memories of the times we've had together." He swallowed nervously, and watched Fiona carefully.  
  
"So that's where you've been all these nights," Fiona surmised, staring sidelong at the Pensieve. She knew that if she looked directly at it, she would be drawn in to one of Oliver's memories.  
  
"Yeah," Oliver confirmed. "I didn't want to sneak about, but obviously I couldn't tell you about this. You see," he touched her arm gently, "I told you you could trust me."  
  
Fiona smiled back at him, and Audrey and Joe felt as though they were intruding upon a truly intimate moment. "So you did. I'm sorry that I thought I couldn't, even if it was only for a moment. Thank you, Oliver. This present is unbelievable." She put the Pensieve down gently, and stood up to hug him tightly.  
  
Oliver rested his chin on the top of her head, and gently stroked her hair. "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."  
  
"So," Joe said, clearing his throat and breaking the moment, "are you going to look into it?"  
  
Fiona pulled away from Oliver, and unconsciously rubbed her arms at the loss of contact. "I don't think so. At least, not at the moment. I don't feel up to it. Looking into a Pensieve takes some concentration, and I'm just so tired at the moment that I don't think it would work." Besides, I want to be alone the first time I look into it, she added to herself.  
  
Joe nodded understandingly. "Fair enough. I'm pretty tired myself. What say we all troop off to bed, and then rise bright and early tomorrow to celebrate during the hours of daylight?"  
  
"Sounds like a great idea," Fiona agreed. She gathered her gifts together, and gave them to Audrey to carry, since she would have to carry the Pensieve on it's own. "And, guys, thank you, so much. You don't know how much these things mean to me."  
  
"Yes, we do, Fiona," Audrey said. "That's why we gave them to you. Just remember, us four; we're unstoppable."  
  
Joe laughed. "You'd better believe it. Now, scoot, you two. Oliver and I will sort out the Common Room."  
  
"See you later in the morning," Oliver said to the girls, although his eyes were only on Fiona. It felt like, having given her his present, the clock that was counting down to the time when they would be parted was ticking faster and faster, and there was nothing he could do to either slow it down, or stop it altogether.  
  
Joe observed Oliver out of the corner of his eye as he extinguished the floating candles. "Just tell her, mate, just tell her," he advised softly.  
  
"Huh?" Oliver turned around. "What did you say?"  
  
Joe shook his head. "Never mind, just talking to myself, as per usual. Come and help me, you lazy sod."  
  
Oliver feinted a right hook at him, and the two boys bantered good- naturedly as they finished their job and made their way upstairs to bed. 


	8. Jeffrey

Chapter Eight: Jeffrey

_A/N: This is for Kyizi, who FINALLY got her birthday/Christmas present. From her squeals when she read it, I think it was worth the wait! At the end of this, some of the dialogue might sound a little familiar. It's not because you're experiencing déjà vu, it's because I stole it straight from Prisoner of Azkaban, but I figured that the fearsome foursome would be in that scene, and hear what Dumbledore and the other characters would say. Yes, we hit events in the book again at the end of the chapter, that's why it was hard to write. Hope I succeeded in writing it okay. And, remember, feedback is good._

Fiona slept well that night, a smile on her face. Despite having stayed up past midnight, she got up early, before the rest of her dorm-mates, and quietly had a shower. Upon returning to her bed, fully dressed, she spied the Pensieve sitting on her bedside table.

Taking a look around to make sure that her friends were asleep, she sat down cross-legged beside the bed, and gently placed the Pensieve between her legs. Leaning over the silver liquid, she cleared her mind, and let herself drift into the memories.

Fiona found herself seemingly falling into a great mass of water, and unconsciously jerked away. Instead of being back in her dorm in Hogwarts, Fiona saw that she was flying over a lake. Beside her was her past self, zooming down to the water on her broom. 

Fiona grinned. She remembered this day well, and obviously it stood out in Oliver's memory too, for it to have been the first one she encountered. She watched herself dive into the clear lake, and come out with a smile on her face. Her past self turned, and yelled, "Come on, Oliver, don't be a wuss. It's fun!"

Fiona, floating above the lake, turned to see Oliver flying towards her, a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm sure it is," he said, smiling. "But I think I prefer watching you get wet."

"Ooh, that sounded like a challenge," past-Fiona commented, grinning. Fiona noticed that her face was slightly flushed, but she seemed to have a radiant glow about her that Fiona had not thought she had. Obviously, this was how Oliver saw her. Fiona got a warm, cosy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she smiled a soft smile.

"If you think you can get me in, then by all means, try." Oliver sat sedately on his broom, smiling serenely, knowing that would infuriate Fiona.

"If you insist," past-Fiona answered, suddenly changing her speed and direction, and nearly knocking Oliver off his broom first try.

There ensued a furious chase, which Fiona watched happily, a smile on her face. When the pair came close to her again, she noticed that, while her past self had the radiant glow, Oliver appeared to be duller than usual. Fiona didn't know much about Pensieves, and wasn't sure whether she would be able to alter things in a memory whilst she was in it, but she thought she might as well give it a try. She felt for her wand, and, upon finding it, placed it near her head, to draw out her memory of Oliver on that day.

Immediately, the Oliver in front of her, who was teasing her past self, became seemingly taller and fitter, and his chest muscles more accentuated. Now he, too, had a warmth about him. Fiona smiled to herself, and nodded, satisfied. This was the moment when she had managed to drive Oliver into the water. 

"Okay, I give up. Just because you're a wimp doesn't mean I can't have any fun," past-Fiona said, before diving into the water again. She came out in front of Oliver, the sun glinting off her tanned skin, most of which was exposed, since she'd daringly worn her dark green bikini that day. "After all, it is your birthday, why would you want to have fun?"

Oliver grinned. "Okay, but I'm not going underwater. I'll fly along the surface. I just don't want my broom getting wet."

"Oliver, your broom gets wet all the time when we're playing Quidditch, why should this make any difference?" past-Fiona asked. Then she threw up her hands. "Oh, I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you today, am I? Fine, you fly along the surface."

The two friends dove to the surface of the lake, and flew along it at great speed, past-Fiona occasionally dipping down to skim it. Once, she even flew upwards, did a loop-the-loop and dove into the lake, before surfacing to fly beside Oliver again. He gave her an amused look when she returned but said nothing. 

The observing Fiona noticed that Oliver had been giving her quite a few glances when she hadn't been looking, and it was this inattention that led to his downfall. Past-Fiona suddenly swerved underneath Oliver's broom, and came up to fly overhead, pressing him down towards the lake surface. "Fiona! Stop it!" Oliver shouted, but it was already too late. He hit the water. Past-Fiona kept him diving so that he wouldn't bounce along the surface.

Fiona noticed that when the two of them resurfaced, Oliver had a smirk on his face, and her face was flushed. This was undoubtedly due to the fact that, somehow whilst underwater, Oliver had managed to pull Fiona off her broom and onto his, and now, one strong arm wrapped around her waist, the other holding her broom, he flew them skywards.

Fiona pulled herself out of the Pensieve, and sat on the floor, silent, lost in her thoughts. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was one of her favourite days. For one, it was not often that Oliver put his arms around her, and, in that instance, with both of them wearing only swimming costumes, Fiona could feel the heat from Oliver's arms and chest. She could have stayed that way forever, but they were only friends, and soon they were larking about again. 

Oliver had decided, once having flown her up to high above the lake, that testing her ability to recover from falling off her broom would be a good idea. To that end, he simultaneously let go of her broom, and pushed a surprised Fiona off his. Fiona remembered feeling shocked and hurt that Oliver had done such a thing, until she realised what he was up to. Then, when she saw her broom speeding towards her, she realised that her instincts had acted faster than the rest of her, and had already called, "Accio broom." 

Fiona had remounted her broom with a good ten feet to spare before she hit the water, and flew back up to Oliver, a furious look on her face. "Thanks a lot," she said, the sarcasm evident.

Oliver grinned. "You're welcome. Although, I thought for a moment I was going to have to come after you. You need to work on your reaction time."

"My reaction time?" Fiona blazed. "My reactions would have been fine if I'd been in a Quidditch match, expecting to be thrown off my broom. Instead, my best friend threw me off! Of course my reactions weren't up to their usual standards."

Oliver smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Fiona. It was an impulse. Look, to make it up to you, I'll dive with you, okay?"

"That's all it takes? Just a simple matter of making you feel guilty? I'll remember that next time," Fiona said, winking. "Come on, then. Although, I know you've been wanting to do this for ages, so don't try and con me."

They had spent the rest of the day diving in and out of the lake, and generally having a great time, celebrating Oliver's seventeenth birthday. That night, they'd crept out and done mischief in the town, although nothing too major, since they were saving that for a later date.

Fiona was shaken, literally, from her reverie by Audrey, who was tugging on her jumper. "Hello in there?" she said into Fiona's ear. "Is Fiona in there?"

"Get off," Fiona said good-naturedly. "I'm coming, I'm coming, just let me put this in a safe place." She stood up carefully, and picked up the Pensieve. Looking round the dorm, noticing that it was now empty, apart from herself and Audrey, she eventually decided to put it back on her bedside table, but with a Protection Charm on it to stop it being accidentally spilt.

"So, what was it like?" Audrey asked, unable to contain her usual curiosity.

Fiona grinned at her friend's vivacity. "It was wonderful. You can look into it at some point, if you like. It's not like there's anything inappropriate in it."

"Well, you never know," Audrey said, failing in her attempt to keep the smile from her face. "After all, it does contain Oliver's thoughts. Maybe when he was putting them in, his thoughts strayed to when he was in the shower and…"

"Audrey!" Fiona gasped. "You dirty-minded little so-and-so."

"Hey." Audrey held up her hands. "You were the one that jumped to that conclusion, not me."

Fiona scowled at her friend, and didn't respond, instead pretending to flounce down the stairs. The rest of the seventh years, and her friends from other years, mainly the Quidditch players, burst into song when she appeared. Fiona stopped dead, her face flushed in embarrassment, but Audrey pushing her from behind made her enter the circle of Gryffindors.

When they finished their rousing version of 'Happy Birthday,' the twins adding in inappropriate lyrics where and when they could, Sally pushed Fiona into a chair. "We've got some presents for you."

"After all," Stuart added, "it's not every day you get to turn seventeen."

"And be legal," the twins finished, a jealous gleam in their eyes. 

"I can't wait," Fred said. 

"But the rest of us can," Angelina commented. 

"That's right," Katie said. "We don't want to be witnesses to the carnage you two will create once you can do magic outside of Hogwarts."

"What they do now is enough," Percy sniffed. "I'm glad I won't be around when they're seventeen."

"Hey, this is Fiona's day, not the twins," Tom interjected. "Their time will come."

"Of course, Oliver and Fiona will cause enough chaos for us to cope with, without the twins' help," Joe said, grinning.

Fiona, who had sat on her chair, silent amongst the clamour, shared a grin with Oliver. Now that both of them could use magic whenever they wanted, there were great adventures to be had, and pranks to be done. The two of them had discussed over the summer what they could do with two lots of magic.

"Here." Hayley pushed a small package into Fiona's hands. "Someone may as well start."

Fiona thanked her, and unwrapped what turned out to be a set of Forever Inking Quills. That began the onslaught of presents. All of her Reserve Team had got her presents, mainly Quidditch related, and all of the seventh years, too, had got her something. Several of the main Quidditch Team had also bought her presents. How Fred and George had got her Honeyduke's Best Chocolate when the Hogsmeade weekend was next weekend, and they didn't deliver such small amounts, Fiona didn't ask, but was determined to find out at a later date.

Once all the unwrapping was done, and the thanks and hugs given out, the rest of the seventh year girls helped Fiona carry her presents up to their dorm. Coming down again, the large group trooped down for breakfast. They were slightly late, and found that the rest of the school had already sat down, but as there were so many of them, they laughed it off, and waved at the bemused onlookers.

"Come on, Fiona, pride of place," George said, wiping imaginary dust from the bench. 

"Yes, do sit here, my lady," Fred added, guiding, or rather gently pushing, Fiona to the place where George stood. "Right in the middle, and then you can watch the rest of us fight to sit beside you."

"Well, that's easy," Audrey said, "I'll sit here." She plonked herself down on Fiona's left side. Joe sat on her right, and Oliver sat opposite her, flanked on one side by George, and by Sally on the other. The rest of them spread themselves out either side of her, and soon they were tucking into the feast in front of them.

Fiona took a moment to look around her, at her friends who were all laughing and talking happily. She smiled and turned back to her porridge. Oliver caught her eye, and smiled at her. She knew he realised what she was thinking. 

The rest of the day, Fiona was flanked by Audrey, Joe, Oliver, and the rest of the seventh years. Her friends from other years met up with them at lunchtime. After dinner, when everyone was sitting in the Common Room, Morna came over to see her sister.

"Happy birthday, sis," she said, handing her a large package. "I hope you like it."

Fiona unwrapped it gingerly. Morna was almost as bad as herself for practical jokes. Instead of something that exploded, however, she found a huge photo album, full of photographs of her and Morna, from when Morna was born up to the previous summer. Along with it was a beautiful woodcarving of a winged horse about to take flight.

Fiona looked up in amazement at Morna. "You made this yourself, didn't you?"

Morna blushed, and ducked her head. It wasn't often that Fiona's younger sister was shy, but this was the first time she'd let anyone know about her woodcarving.

"It's amazing, Morna. It's beautiful. Thank you." Fiona got up and gave her sister a huge hug. "I'll take care of it," she promised.

"You'd better had do," Morna retorted, back to her usual self. She grinned at Fiona, and returned the hug, before joining her friends at their table.

Joe picked up the horse, and examined it. "The attention to detail is amazing. It looks as though it's about to fly about the room right now."

Audrey's eyes lit up, and she glanced at Oliver. Oliver noticed, and shook his head. "No, I'm not going to animate it, Audrey. The last thing Fiona needs is an animated horse flying about the room all day, neighing. I think it's best if it stays inanimate."

"Oliver's right. There are some things which should remain as they are meant to be," Joe added, stroking the horse's neck. "This is a work of art, no doubt done by hand, without magic, since Morna's underage, and it deserves to be preserved as such."

Audrey looked abashed. Fiona smiled at the disappointed look on her friend's face. "I agree with the boys, but, I must admit, it would've been fun."

"Maybe you could make one, Audrey," Oliver suggested. "You can use magic here at Hogwarts. I'd animate it for you."

"And I could add longevity to it, so the Charm would last quite a long time," Joe said.

"Although, Oliver's Charms last a while anyway. That bloody lion still roars at me whenever I go near that top," Fiona commented, grinning.

"The strength of the spell will depend on how the spell-caster was feeling at the time. Oliver was clearly worked up when he cast that spell on your t-shirt," Joe explained, ignoring the flushed face of Oliver.

"And, I think it's taken on his disgruntled attitude as well," Audrey added. "It tried to bite me as I moved Fiona's pile of clothes yesterday."

Fiona grinned, and shrugged. "What can I say? Lions love me."

Audrey and Joe exchanged knowing looks, but said nothing. Soon, it was time to head up to bed, and sleep, looking forward to another week of lessons.

__

__

The third years' excited chatter greeted Fiona, Joe, Oliver, and Audrey as they entered the Common Room after a gruelling Charms lesson. The younger years were glaring at the third years, and the older years were smiling indulgently.

"Hmm, three guesses as to what's happening this weekend," Fiona said, smiling.

"Could it be the first Hogsmeade weekend, perhaps?" Audrey asked, hefting her bag further up her shoulder.

Joe added, "Near Halloween too."

Oliver glared at an over-enthusiastic third year that pushed past him, throwing him off-balance. "Were we this bad?"

"Worse," Audrey replied. "You and Fiona spent all week planning what you were going buy at Zonko's. I lost count of how many detentions you got because you were never paying attention."

Fiona grinned. "I remember that. It was great fun."

Joe flopped down on the sofa in front of the fire. "It soon wears a little thin, though, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Audrey answered, sitting on the floor at his feet.

"Well, it is a small place. There's only so often going to Hogsmeade and not being able to do magic is fun. After a while, it does get a little same-samey," Fiona observed, curling up on the sofa next to Joe.

"Of course, now that we can do magic…" Oliver left his sentence unfinished, but shared a knowing look with Fiona before he sat on the floor in front of her, his back against the sofa.

Joe and Audrey groaned. "Oh no, not again!" Audrey added, getting a light punch from Oliver for her trouble.

"So, I take it we're all heading into Hogsmeade together, as per usual?" Fiona asked.

"Well," Joe started, looking uncomfortable. "I was sort of planning on going off with Margaret. You see, it's not that often that we get time to ourselves, and I thought it would be a good idea…"

"Okay, okay," Fiona said, laughing and holding her hand up. "Enough already. I think we get the idea."

"Don't worry about it, we'll cope without you," Oliver said. "You go and have fun with Margaret."

"Oh, I will!" Joe grinned.

"Right." Fiona slapped her hand on her knee. "You know, I was planning on getting lots of work done tonight, and that way there'd be less to do this weekend, but now…"

"You're tired, and you can't be bothered?" Audrey asked, smiling.

"Pretty much," Fiona agreed, sinking down further into the comfy sofa. "I suppose I might get some enthusiasm after dinner."

"You might," Oliver said, although he didn't convinced.

"I have to admit, I do feel like melting myself," Audrey reflected dreamily.

"But melting into what, that's the question," Joe said. "Or, maybe I should say, who."

"Hmm?" Audrey asked dreamily, her eyes half closed.

"Hey, dream girl, Joe's insinuating all sorts of things about you, and you're not paying attention," Fiona said, poking Audrey with a foot.

"I heard him," Audrey answered, tickling Fiona. "I just didn't think it was worth an answer."

Fiona pulled her foot away before Audrey could torment her anymore, and asked Joe, "Speaking of dream-girls, how come you're not with yours now?"

"I thought I'd spend some time with you lot, Merlin knows why. Besides," Joe answered, "I'm going to be seeing more of her this weekend than normal."

"I don't want to know the details, okay?" Fiona said, grinning.

"Yeah, and try not to gloat too much," Oliver added.

"Gloat, me?" Joe attempted to look innocent, and was partially succeeding until Audrey tickled him. "Hey, stop that, Rose! That's it! Revenge is sweet!" He launched himself at Audrey, and proceeded to chase her around the Common Room, Fiona and Oliver doubled over in laughter at their friends' antics.

When the pair finally called a truce and returned, out of breath, to the sofa, it was time for dinner. "Looks like there goes any plans of work before dinner," Fiona commented.

"You knew it was never going to happen," Oliver said, leading the four of them out of the Common Room.

Fiona grinned at him, and shrugged, before letting Joe and Audrey out of the portrait before her.

__

__

The four of them, plus Margaret, made their way into Hogsmeade. Audrey looked suspiciously at Oliver and Fiona, whose eyes were twinkling mischievously. Joe hadn't noticed, he was too busy talking to Margaret, and Audrey was wondering whether it was a good idea to hang about with Wood and Wild on her own. She had a feeling that she might be called upon to run like blazes at some point if she did, and she knew that she couldn't keep up with the Quidditch Captains.

Fortunately, she didn't have to consider that for much longer, as Hayley called out to her. "Audrey? Want to come into Dervish and Banges with me?"

Audrey glanced at Oliver, who was walking beside her. "Go ahead. It's not like we're your keepers." 

"Well, technically we are, but never mind that," Fiona interjected.

"You probably won't want to be around us that much today, anyway," Oliver finished, glaring at Fiona as he did so.

"He's right. If something goes wrong, you wouldn't be able to keep up," Fiona added, ignoring Oliver. "Have fun. And hey," she called after Audrey as she moved away, "maybe you'll get some more gossip about that Slytherin." Audrey flipped her hand to show that she'd heard.

"I thought you weren't interested in that," Oliver said.

Fiona shrugged. "I thought I needed to expand my horizons. Besides, the more we know about the Slytherins, the better, right?"

Oliver grinned, and then poked Joe. "Joe, Fiona and I are going into Zonko's. Didn't you say you wanted to go into the Three Broomsticks?"

Joe broke off his conversation with his girlfriend, and stared at Oliver for a moment. "Oh, right, yeah. Are you going to be coming in later?"

"We might be. It depends on how things go," Oliver said, winking.

Fiona added, "If you don't see us, we'll meet you back in the Common Room. Audrey's gone off with Hayley, so she'll probably come back with the rest of our year."

Joe nodded. "Okay, well, have fun, and don't do too much damage. I know by now it's no use telling you not to get into trouble."

Fiona and Oliver both grinned at him as they headed towards the joke shop. Joe and Margaret watched them go. "They're always like that, I take it?" she asked him.

Joe looked down at her. "Yeah. Having the Weasley twins in the same House makes things worse."

Margaret laughed. "I can imagine. Still, I suppose since you're their friend, you get ample warning that something's going happen."

"You would think so," Joe answered, leading her into the busy pub.

__

Audrey and Hayley browsed the various shops in Hogsmeade, avoiding Zonko's since they knew that both Fiona and Oliver, and the Weasley twins would be in there, creating chaos. Audrey, when she wanted to be, could be a very good listener, and had an open mind when it came to Slytherins. At least, it was more open than the rest of her housemates. Hayley needed someone to talk to about Kevin, her ex-boyfriend, who was also a member of Slytherin.

"I don't know what to do, Audrey. I mean, he was, is, nice. The only reason we split up was because his housemates were pestering him. I haven't spoken to him properly since we broke up. He's all I can think about. I mean, obviously not when I'm concentrating on schoolwork, but then, all of a sudden, he just pops into my head," Hayley was saying. 

Audrey listened carefully. Although she had never had this problem herself, her relationships had always been light and carefree, for she had never felt ready to commit to a serious relationship so young, she could empathise with Hayley's problem. She knew Kevin vaguely from Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, and knew that he wasn't a bad sort. She'd seen him with Hayley, and thought that they had made a really nice couple.

"Do you think he feels the same way?" Audrey asked gently.

Hayley shrugged. "I think so. I mean, I've not spoken to him, so I can't be sure. But, sometimes I catch him looking at me, during meal times. I get this jump in my stomach when he does. Argh!" Hayley let out a groan. "This is so annoying! I hate this inter-house hatred."

"I know what you mean. I think half of it is because it's expected. Fair enough, there are some horrid people in Slytherin, but there are a lot who aren't that bad," Audrey reflected. "Maybe you should owl Kevin? Find out how he feels. If he's feeling as miserable as you are, then he might want to give it another chance."

"Maybe." Hayley considered the idea. "I wouldn't even mind keeping it a secret, for his sake more than mine. Guess that shows how desperate I am," she said, grimacing.

"You can borrow Flit if you like," Audrey offered. Flit was the short-eared owl that Audrey had got given to her by her parents for passing her OWLs. "And, if he wants to give it another go, I don't think he'll want to hide it. After all, he is a Slytherin, and they have more in common with Gryffindors than either us would like to admit. He won't want to hide it any more than you do."

Hayley smiled widely. "You're right. I don't even know how he ended up in Slytherin. Although, he has got a lot of ambition, maybe that's it. Thanks for the offer of Flit, Audrey. I think I might take you up on that. In fact," Hayley drew herself up, and Audrey could see that she'd made a decision there and then, "I'll send him a message tonight."

"Excellent!" Audrey linked arms with a much happier Hayley, and said, "Come on, I think that deserves some Butterbeer."

The pair had begun to walk towards the Three Broomsticks when there was a loud explosion, and squawking noises came from their right hand side. "What in Merlin's name is that?" Hayley gasped.

Audrey shrugged. "Probably Wood and Wild up to their tricks again. Now that both of them can use magic, they're double the trouble." She didn't look surprised, merely resigned to the fact that her friends were always stirring up trouble. "Come on, ignore it." 

"I would if I could," Hayley said, giggling. She pointed at what was obviously the result of the explosion. Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, stumbled out of the alley. His head had been replaced by that of a chicken, and he was squawking loudly in protest. His friends were gathering round him, attempting to reverse the spell. As soon as any of them touched him, however, they, too, turned into chicken-heads. Soon, the older half of the Slytherin Quidditch Team had chicken heads.

Fiona and Oliver appeared behind Audrey and Hayley. "I think it's an improvement, personally," Fiona was saying conversationally to Oliver.

"You're right. Somehow it suits them," Oliver agreed.

"You two! How did you do it?" Audrey turned on them.

"Us?" Oliver looked innocent. "Who said it was us?"

"Besides, we came from over there," Fiona added, pointing to another alley opposite the one from which Marcus had appeared.

"It's Marcus," Audrey pointed out. "And half the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Of course it was you two."

"No one can prove it," Oliver answered. "We have motive, that's all."

"And opportunity and the magical ability," Hayley added.

"Ah." Fiona held up her hand. "But, we have an alibi. We saw Tom and Sally in that little junk shop down the alley about five minutes ago."

"It's true," Tom said, joining them.

"Look, even their fellow Slytherins are enjoying it," Fiona pointed out. Draco Malfoy and his 'bodyguards', Crabbe and Goyle were walking past. She had noticed the smirk on Malfoy's face as he took in the sight of his fellow Quidditch players.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Oliver said. "That prat's as bad as the others, if not worse. Wish he'd been got too."

Fiona shrugged. She didn't think Draco was as bad as he was sometimes made out to be, but popular opinion ruled against her, so she didn't push it. Besides, he had bought his way onto the Quidditch team, which, to her mind, was despicable. 

"He's not a chicken, though," Audrey said. "Maybe it wouldn't have worked on him." She glanced slyly at Oliver, sure that he would jump to defend his Charm.

The Quidditch Captain didn't take the bait. "Possibly. I wouldn't know. As for him being a chicken, you're right, he's not. More like a snake. He definitely deserves to be in Slytherin."

The object of their discussion had long since gone, and the Slytherins whose heads were chickens had been apprehended by Professor McGonagall. She was busy attempting to put them back to their original selves when Hayley, Audrey, Fiona, Oliver, Tom, and Sally walked past them, heading towards the Three Broomsticks.

When they entered it, they found it busier than ever. Joe and Margaret were ensconced in a corner, surrounded by other Gryffindors. Fred and George Weasley immediately waved Oliver and Fiona over, and soon the four of them were in a deep discussion. Audrey inwardly shuddered to think what they were talking about. She and the three other Gryffindors headed to where Joe and Margaret were. Audrey sat at the end, having been to get the Butterbeers. When she judged the conversation Hayley and Sally were having had got deep enough, Audrey finished her Butterbeer, and slipped out of the pub. No one noticed her go.

__

__

"You should have seen him jump, it was brilliant," Fiona gushed to Fred and George.

"The look on Marcus' face was fantastic," Oliver agreed.

"I wish we'd been there," Fred said.

"But we were busy planning our revenge on Lee," George added.

"Oh, that's right. He got your Potions homework to shout insults at Snape, didn't he?" Oliver remembered.

Fiona grinned. "It was a good spell he used. I've been trying to think of some way to use it. We can't use it on Snape again, since he'd know exactly what to do, but I'm sure there's some way it can be used."

"What will life like be at Hogwarts without you two helping us stir it up?" George said, smiling.

"Boring," Fiona answered, returning the smile.

"I don't know. I think we might able to conscript our baby sister into helping us," Fred contemplated.

"And, she's friends with Morna, so you've got double trouble there," Oliver added.

"That's right, Morna's learnt from the best, and I would imagine that so has Ginny," Fiona observed.

"Plus, they're better at looking innocent than you are," Oliver said. "You're too well known for your pranks now."

Fred and George exchanged grins. "You're right, of course. Those two would be wonderful allies," George said, grinning.

__

__

Oliver and Fiona joined Joe and Margaret on their way back to Hogwarts. The four were heading back earlier than a lot of the students, simply because they had been at Hogsmeade several times before, and it didn't hold the same appeal as it once had done. Plus, Fiona and Oliver didn't want to stick around, in case Professor McGonagall got it into her head that they had had something to do with the transformation of the Slytherins.

"What I don't understand is how you managed to get Flint, and be seen by Tom and Sally in that shop," Joe said, frowning. "Don't even think about denying you did it," he added, when he saw Fiona open her mouth. "I know you did, because it definitely wasn't Fred and George, they were in the Three Broomsticks with us."

"Okay, yes, we did it," Oliver admitted. "As for how we were in two places at once…"

"That's a trade secret," Fiona finished, grinning.

Joe shrugged. "Okay, if you want to be like that. You know I'll find out soon enough. It wouldn't take too much research."

Oliver sighed. "It was a simple illusion spell. We attached it to Tom and Sally as they walked past, so that it followed them into the shop."

"I tracked the spell, so we knew where they'd gone, and, once the illusion had worn off, we knew in what area we had to be, so that when Tom and Sally came out, they wouldn't be surprised to see us," Fiona explained.

Margaret shook her head. "I love the way you just shake it off. A simple spell, you say. Any illusion, especially one that's sustained, and has a tracker built into it, isn't simple at all."

Joe patted her hand. "You get used to these two shaking off complex spells like that. They only work that hard if it can be used for mischief. If they put half as much effort into their regular studies…" he grinned, mimicking Professor McGonagall.

Fiona shrugged. "We can only work complex spells if we work together. If one of us tries it singly, it doesn't work."

They had entered Hogwarts, and were at the staircase that led to the Ravenclaws' Common Room. Oliver and Fiona politely looked away as Joe said goodbye to his girlfriend. The three then began the trek up the stairs to their own Common Room. Joe was asking about the illusion spell in more detail, and Oliver offered to show him the book they'd found it in in the library. The boys left Fiona at the Fat Lady.

Fiona climbed in, and looked around the almost empty Common Room. The only other occupants were a few sixth and seventh years that hadn't gone into Hogsmeade, and the first and second years, working on last minute homework. Glancing at the roaring fire, Fiona decided to fetch a book from her room, and relax in front of the fire. She had purposefully managed to get all of her work done before going into Hogsmeade, so that she could relax afterwards. 

Upon reaching the dorm, she noticed two owls sitting by her bed. They had obviously got in through the window that she always left open, in case Pipit decided she wanted to visit. Fiona took the packages from them, and gave them some titbits. Hooting at her in thanks, they then flew off out the window, leaving Fiona to open her presents. They were from her parents. Most of the contents were books, the topics focussing around Apparating, and her NEWTs. But there was one present which wasn't academic-related. It was a wizarding camera, one of the newest designs, which allowed not only wizard photographs to be taken, but also videos. The note attached read, _We won't be able to make the final Quidditch match when Gryffindor wins the Cup, so we were hoping you'll record it for us. Have fun practising how to use it. Love, Mum and Dad._

__

Fiona grinned. Her parents always knew what present to get her. Placing the camera and the new books into her trunk for safe-keeping, she grabbed the book she was currently reading, and made her way downstairs, ready to enjoy a few hours to herself.

__

Fiona was sitting on a sofa in front of the fire, reading a book, when someone came rushing into the Common Room and sat down opposite her. Fiona looked up, upset that her reading had been interrupted, and ready to roast whoever the culprit was. When she saw that it was Audrey, she resorted to a glare, and returned to her book.

Audrey sighed, and pulled the book out of Fiona's hands. "Hey," Fiona protested.

"Look what I got!" Audrey was practically jumping out of her seat.

"Well, come on, then," Fiona demanded, giving up on the book.

Audrey stood up and turned around, putting her back to Fiona. She then proceeded to pull her shirt up and the waistband of her trousers down. Fiona looked at her, puzzled, until Audrey said, "Go on, look!"

Fiona looked dubious, but she bent her head, and saw what had escaped her notice during her quick glance – a tattoo. A small, green dragon with little wings faced away from Fiona, his tail curled around the stem of a red rose. "Wow," Fiona breathed. At her voice, the dragon turned his head and looked at her from over his shoulder. "He looks a little upset," Fiona observed.

"Well, he's just been tattooed on," Audrey pointed out. "I expect he's still a little sore."

The dragon, who had obviously been paying attention, snorted a thin stream of flame, and burnt the rose to cinders. "Well, that wasn't very nice," Fiona admonished him. The dragon looked somewhat shameful, and Fiona noticed the rose beginning to grow, and then bud once again.

"Hey, it's regenerating!" she exclaimed.

Audrey tried to see over her shoulder, and failed. "Isn't it fantastic?" she asked, grinning.

"He still looks a little miffed, though," Fiona said.

"He just needs stroking, like any pet," Audrey explained.

"Stroking?" Fiona looked up at her friend, an incredulous look on her face.

"Yeah, go on, give it a go. It might work." Audrey's face was innocent, she was clearly being deadly serious. Fiona had to stifle her laughter as she reached out a tentative hand to stroke the little green dragon.

Amazingly, the dragon was soon making a noise that could only be described as purring, and appeared to have a silly grin on it's face. Fiona looked awed. "It worked."

Just then, the portrait opened, and Oliver and Joe came in. They stopped dead at the vision of Audrey, her shirt up and her trousers pulled down, with Fiona stroking her back, both of them with amazed smiles on their faces. The boys exchanged looks. "Do you think we should leave them to be alone?" Joe asked loudly.

Fiona looked up, and saw the looks on the boys' faces. She burst out laughing, and waved them over. "Come on, it's perfectly safe. And innocent, I might add," she said, directing her comment to Joe, who leered at her.

"Audrey's got a tattoo," Oliver said calmly.

"Cool," Joe added, peering at it.

"Does it have a name?" Oliver asked. Fiona returned to stroking the dragon, kicking herself for not thinking of asking that question herself. She knew as well as Oliver did that Audrey liked to name things.

"Jeffrey," Audrey told them, grinning.

"Well," Fiona said, straightening up, "I think my hand's beginning to cramp. You know, you're going to have trouble keeping Jeffrey happy, since you can't reach round and stroke him yourself. You'll have to find someone else to help you. Oh, and I'm not volunteering," she finished, a grin on her face. 

"Yeah, you might want to find that older, adventurer of yours to help," Joe added, as Audrey rearranged her clothing.

"So, I'm guessing that's where you disappeared off to," Oliver said, as the four of them sat down again, Fiona retrieving her book from being squashed by Joe.

"Yeah, I figured it was about time. I managed to screw up my courage, and thought I should get it done whilst I felt I could," Audrey explained.

"Well, today's been a busy day," Fiona observed. "Come on, let's go and get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Must've been that prank that you pulled on the Slytherins that worked up your appetite," Joe suggested, grinning.

Fiona shook her head, laughing. "You'll never give up, will you?"

"You know it," Joe returned, smiling, and throwing his arm around her shoulders.

The four of them trooped out of the Common Room, talking and laughing. Upon entering the Great Hall, Audrey looked up, and sighed. "I love Halloween. The decorations are always so cool." Candle-filled pumpkins hung over their heads, and live bats flew around above them, intermingling with bright orange streamers which floated everywhere. The food, as always, was delicious, and had a Halloween theme. 

Once they had stuffed themselves silly, the Hogwarts ghosts came floating through the walls to entertain the students. Nearly Headless Nick put on a very impressive show of his own bungled beheading.

The four friends joined the rest of Gryffindor as they started back up the stairs to the Common Room. They were some of the first students to reach the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What the hell?" Fiona swore loudly. Audrey absently punched her, as the younger students behind them giggled. They couldn't see what the seventh years could.

Joe took stock of the situation, and he and Audrey held the rest of the Gryffindors back, whilst Fiona and Oliver stared at the painting which used to contain the Fat Lady. Now, it merely contained the background, and several vicious slashes across the canvas.

"Who in Merlin's name would do this?" Fiona whispered in shock.

"A Slytherin, I bet," Oliver countered.

Fiona shook her head. "I don't think any of them would be so bold, or stupid, to do this." 

She heard Percy's voice from behind them. "Let me through, please. What's the hold up here? You can't all have forgotten the password – excuse me, I'm Head Boy…" His voice faded as he broke through the line of students that Joe and Audrey held back, and came up beside Fiona and Oliver. 

Everyone went silent, wondering what had made Percy shut up. Percy stared at the portrait in horror, and then suddenly drew himself up. "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick," he said sharply. Tom, who standing close by, turned and pushed his way through the crowd, which was now straining to see what was going on.

Professor Dumbledore was very soon standing in front of the portrait. His face was grim as he examined the ruined painting, and he turned away as Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurried towards him. 

"We need to find her," he said. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" a cackling voice said. It was Peeves, the poltergeist, floating over the crowd, grinning at the remains of the painting. Under Professor Dumbledore's stern gaze, he informed them that he'd seen the Fat Lady running through a landscape on the fourth floor, crying her eyes out. When questioned whether she had told him who had done the damage, Peeves joyfully told them that it was Sirius Black.

Needless to say, uproar broke out. Fiona's face went white, and she failed to notice Oliver put his arm around her protectively. Audrey nearly fainted, and had to be held up by Joe. The Headmaster sent them all back to the Great Hall, where they were soon joined by the rest of the school. Professor Dumbledore informed them that they would be spending the night in the Great Hall, for their own safety, whilst the Professors searched the school. He conjured purple sleeping bags for everyone, and left the Head Boy and Girl in charge. 

The Gryffindors immediately began telling the rest of the school what had happened, but Oliver, Fiona, Joe, and Audrey retired to a peaceful corner of the Hall. As they settled down, Joe quietly asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "If Peeves is to be believed, and it was Sirius Black, how did he get into Hogwarts without the Dementors knowing?"

_A/N: Tune in to the next chapter to see what Oliver, Fiona, Audrey, and Joe think could be the reasons behind Sirius getting into Hogwarts, and, more importantly, why exactly their corner of the Great Hall was quiet. Also, will Oliver get more protective of Fiona, and will she still be really dense? :D _

__

_Thanks to all you guys for being so patient. Hope this was worth the wait. _

__

_Don't forget that there is a Yahoo Group for this fic. __It's at _

_http: www . groups. yahoo. com /group/ wood and wild_

_I also now have a Livejournal account, on which I'll be mentioning how the writing is going, along with everyday rants. The URL for it is: _

_http: www . livejournal. com / heliona_

_[I had to put spaces in the links, otherwise they disappeared, so you'll have to delete them all. If you still can't get to the sites, just email me, and I'll send you the link directly.]_

__

_And now, since I've been really bad, and neglected to thank people for their reviews, I'd like to take a moment to mention the following people:_

__

_At Fanfiction.net:_

__

_TheStek, Catalina-14, surferbunny77, Jamie, somebody cute, bighunter, Nurriel Evenstar, blackdragonofdeath13, luckycharms317, Hippy42, XOX007, mijulia, fala180, potterluver88, jessie, dracohater101, sirius4ever, SAWeber, fancydancingpants, Wooden Stars, artemista, Dracofan99._

_At Schnoogle:_

_julsdbomb, Shy Unicorn, silverviolinist, Chew Monkey, Emily Dunlevay, Hermes Weasley, Holly Clairsworth, Princess Kattera, Mrs. Sirius Black, Risquer, Melissa Wood, musicmage, YoursAlways, RedDogsGirl, airkiss, malfoysgirl88, queencheerleader2001, Freddie._

_And, of course, everyone on my group. Thank you!_

_You've all been wonderful, and really inspiring. I'm sorry my updating has slowed down, but I've got final exams coming up, so unfortunately, I've been having to study._


	9. The First Match

Chapter Nine: The First Match

_A/N: Well, we've hit events in the book again, so if some dialogue sounds familiar, you know why! I've unashamedly stolen it:D This took a long, torturous time to write, so I hope you like it. _

The other three looked solemn. "I haven't a clue, to be honest," Fiona said.

"It's not as though he could have Apparated in," Oliver added. "The Wards would have splinched him."

"Maybe he flew in," Audrey ventured dubiously.

"For starters, where on earth would Sirius Black get a broom from?" Fiona asked. "And, somehow I think the Dementors would've thought of that."

Joe sat in silence for a moment, and then suggested, "Maybe he snuck in some other way. A secret passage, perhaps."

Oliver and Fiona shook their heads. "You're telling me that Dumbledore doesn't know about every secret passage in Hogwarts? That'd have been the first thing they thought of," Fiona said.

"Fiona's right, Dumbledore's not stupid. He would've checked them straight away," Oliver agreed.

"Maybe he got himself Transfigured into an animal of some sort," Joe said thoughtfully.

"Hey, that's an idea." Fiona sat up, ignoring a glare from Percy. "If he was an animal, the Wards wouldn't affect him at all."

"The only problem with that is that he would have to find someone to Transfigure him," Oliver said. "Also, once it wore off, how would he get out?"

Suddenly, Audrey's eyes lit up. "Maybe he's an Animagus. That would explain everything!"

"You're right, Audrey," Joe exclaimed. "Hey, who would have thought that you'd come up with the answer?"

Audrey grinned and stuck out her tongue. Then she frowned. "The only thing is, Dumbledore and the other Professors would have known that Black was an Animagus. Every Animagus is required by law to be registered."

"Well," Oliver sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it. Dumbledore will sort it out, I'm sure. We've got Quidditch to worry about."

"Let's hope they don't cancel it," Fiona added.

Audrey groaned. "Can we please stop talking about Quidditch? This is serious."

"We know, Audrey, but there's nothing we can do about it, so we're worrying about something we _can_ do something about," Oliver said reasonably.

"And who says Quidditch isn't serious?" Fiona asked, mock-glaring at Audrey.

"Come on, it's late, and Percy's glowering at us again," Joe pointed out. "Let's try and get some sleep."

Audrey suddenly looked around them. "Somehow I don't think I'll be able to get much sleep while curled up in this corner."

The other three followed her gaze. Several members of Slytherin's seventh year had laid their sleeping bags next to the four of them. Flint looked up and saw them staring. "Hiya, darling," he said, grinning at Audrey.

The blonde shuddered, and shifted closer to Joe. "Please save me," she whispered.

Joe grinned, and Oliver laughed. "I don't think Margaret will be happy about that."

"I don't know, she's a girl, I think she would totally understand," Fiona disagreed. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

Joe pointed to another corner of the Great Hall, where Margaret's dark head could be seen bending over another girl. "She's sitting with her sister, Christine. She's just started Hogwarts, and is a little timid."

"Looks like you're all clear for a chivalrous rescue, then, Joe. Although, I think that Audrey harbours a secret lust for Flint," Fiona teased, a twinkle in her eyes.

Audrey just looked at her friend, aghast. "Please tell me you're joking." She glanced at Flint. He was the Slytherin closest to them. Audrey shivered. "I think I'm going to be sick."

They were interrupted by Percy shouting, "The lights are going out now! I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!" The candles all went out simultaneously, and the only light came from the ghosts, who were drifting about talking quietly to the Prefects, and the enchanted ceiling which showed the scattered stars of the outside sky.

"You'll be all right," Oliver whispered to Audrey, as he settled into his sleeping bag, his back against the stone wall.

"Yeah, you might not be the best student in our year, but I'm sure if he tries anything, you could hex him in the blink of an eye," Fiona added, drawing the purple bag up to her chin.

"Shove over, fatty," Joe said, pushing Fiona into Oliver. "Audrey wants to put some space between her and Flint."

"You expect me to move, now I'm in this thing?" Fiona asked incredulously.

"Here." Oliver, who had his arms outside the sleeping bag, grabbed a fold of Fiona's bag, and pulled her towards him.

She squealed as she skidded across the wooden floor. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. Fiona tried not to notice how close she now was to Oliver, and that his arm was somewhat around her.

"You're welcome," he answered, grinning at her.

"Okay, Joe, don't get all freaked out if I suddenly leap on you," Audrey warned him.

"I know you've been wanting to do that for years, Audrey, don't worry," Joe said, laughing.

Audrey gave him a shove. "Ha ha. I'll only leap onto you if I feel a hand on me."

Joe grinned. "All right. I'll protect you. Although, personally, I don't think that Flint will try anything. He knows that Oliver, Fiona, and I wouldn't need an excuse to curse him. Plus, he'll still be smarting from that chicken thing that Oliver and Fiona did to him."

Percy's face suddenly appeared out of the gloom, his glasses twinkling. "Will you lot shut up?" he hissed. "Some people are trying to get some sleep."

Joe turned over to say something to Fiona and Oliver, but they had fallen asleep, no doubt worn out from their antics in Hogsmeade. Oliver hadn't moved his hand, and it still rested near Fiona's hip, on top of the purple sleeping bag. Fiona had turned over in her sleep, and was somewhat facing Oliver. Joe grinned, and settled down close to Fiona, with Audrey curled up beside him, noticeably keeping her back towards Flint.

The next morning, all four of them woke up early. Audrey glanced nervously over at Flint, who was fortunately still sleeping soundly. Fiona and Oliver decided to ignore that they had woken up curled around each other, and instead moaned about the fact that they had to go to lessons after the previous night's excitement.

"At least we have Professor Lupin first," Fiona said. "Maybe he can tell us something."

The four returned to the Tower post-haste, in an attempt to shower and get changed before it was time for breakfast. Upon reaching it, they discovered what had become of the portrait.

The Fat Lady had been replaced by one of Audrey's favourites, Sir Cadogan. The other three thought that the knight was funny, but didn't appreciate him being the portrait to which they had to give the password. For one, Sir Cadogan kept challenging anyone who tried to enter to a duel, and, as they would later discover, he was forever changing the password.

Unfortunately, no matter what they asked, Professor Lupin refused to tell them anything. He merely reassured them that Black was no longer in Hogwarts, and he was confident that he would be caught soon.

Audrey wanted to continue hypothesising about Black, but Oliver, Fiona, and Joe had other things on their minds. Their first Quidditch match was on Saturday. Three days before the match, Fiona and Oliver were down at the pitch, discussing tactics, when Marcus Flint found them.

"What do you want?" Oliver demanded.

Flint grinned horribly. "Just thought I'd let you know you aren't playing us, you're playing Hufflepuff. On account of our Seeker still being injured."

Oliver glared but there was nothing to be done. "You're nothing but a coward, Flint," he said, grinding his teeth.

Flint merely smiled and stepped out the door of the changing rooms. "He may be a coward," Fiona said, "but I don't blame him. I would leap at a chance to not play in this weather." She looked out the window. The rain was lashing down, and dark clouds were skidding across the sky.

Oliver grunted and tossed all his carefully noted strategies on the floor. He rested his head in his hands. "This is a disaster. We've been training to play against Slytherin, not Hufflepuff. And with Diggory as Seeker…" his voice trailed off.

Fiona frowned. "But I thought you weren't worried about Diggory."

"Of course I was, I just thought I'd have more time to prepare. To watch how he played and to determine how to beat him." Oliver looked distraught.

"Look, I'm sure it won't be that bad," Fiona said half-heartedly. "Potter will win the game for us, don't worry. You've got the best team at Hogwarts."

"Come on," Oliver said wearily. "Let's work on new tactics. You've got Hufflepuff to worry about yourself now."

"Yeah, I know," Fiona said dismally. "Peter Stebbins is a great Captain, and I hear he's got a new Seeker, a girl called Megan Jones."

They spent the next few hours devising new strategies, and then Fiona left, passing the First team on their way down to meet Oliver. "Good luck," she muttered to Alicia as she went by. She knew Oliver would have a go at them if they didn't take the news as seriously as he did.

For the next couple of days, Joe and Audrey found it hard to get a conversation out of either Oliver or Fiona. Both were forever pouring over Quidditch strategy books, and on the day before the match, Oliver took to running after Harry Potter, giving him advice.

"He's making the poor boy worse, harassing him all the time," Audrey commented once when she saw Oliver chasing Potter down a corridor. "I bet you aren't chasing Morna like that, are you, Fiona?"

"No, I cornered her yesterday afternoon," Fiona said. "She nearly bit my head off. I was only telling her to watch out for Jones, that she has a tendency to feint. Honestly."

Joe and Audrey rolled their eyes and said nothing.

The day of the matches dawned. The wind was howling, but everyone knew the matches wouldn't be called off.

Fiona joined Oliver as he and the rest of the First team trudged down to breakfast. No one was eating much.

"It's going to be a tough one," Oliver said gloomily.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," Alicia said soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

Fiona glanced up at the ceiling. It was certainly more than a bit of rain.

Joe and the rest of the Reserves met Fiona as she followed the Firsts out the Great Hall. They all looked grim. No one was looking forward to the impending match.

Fiona gathered her team by the changing rooms to watch the First's match. She always watched Oliver play from there. It meant less time was taken up with getting to the changing rooms once the match was finished. The wind was so strong that they ended up huddled against the wall.

Fiona could barely see Oliver and the other Gryffindor team members. As soon as the match started, all that could be seen of the players on the pitch was scarlet and yellow blurs.

After some time, she saw Oliver call a time-out, and someone rush out from the Gryffindor stands. Thunder rumbled and lightning threatened to fry the players. Soon, the players were back in the air, desperately clinging to their brooms.

Fiona was beginning to feel numb when she heard Oliver yell to Harry and saw the Gryffindor Seeker suddenly shoot forwards. Fiona felt a hand grip her arm and looked down to see Morna pointing up the pitch. Diggory, too, had clearly seen the Snitch, and was racing towards it.

Then something odd happened. A chill ran down Fiona's spine that had nothing to do with the rain, and she heard Morna gasp beside her. Squinting into the driving rain, Fiona could just see Potter tumbling off his broom to land heavily on the ground. Fiona would have sworn she heard a thud when he made contact.

Morna squeaked and Joe shouted, "Diggory's got the Snitch!"

Fiona felt her stomach drop. If Hufflepuff had beaten them, the odds were much greater on them once again losing to Slytherin.

"We must be able to have a rematch," Aidan Phillips, a Reserve Beater, said hopefully.

Fiona shook her head. "No, Hufflepuff won it fair and square," she said absently. She was watching the goings-on on the pitch with interest. Dumbledore was running onto the pitch, apparently having slowed Potter's fall. He shot a Patronus into the murk and Fiona realised with a jolt that at least a hundred Dementors were lurking by the side of the pitch. The Headmaster then conjured a stretcher. Soon, Potter was being floated up to the school, Dumbledore following.

Fiona and her teammates watched aghast as Diggory landed and walked towards Oliver. He was shaking his head. Madam Hooch joined the two captains and their teams, and soon a decision had clearly been made.

Oliver made his way gloomily towards the changing rooms, ignoring his teammates as they charged up the hill after Harry. He stopped briefly in front of Fiona to say in a quiet, deadened voice, "There's no rematch. Diggory wanted one, but they won, fair and square." He then walked off. The fact that he failed to wish her luck in her forthcoming match showed how shocked he was.

Fiona stared after him, wondering whether she should follow. Joe's voice brought her out of her debate. "Fiona, Professor McGonagall's coming this way." He needn't have added that she looked frightening; Fiona could see that for herself.

The Reserve team shrank away from Professor McGonagall as she approached them, leaving only Morna and Joe standing beside Fiona. "What's going on, Professor?" Fiona asked.

"Your match is cancelled, Wild," came the stern reply.

"What?" Fiona gasped. "You can't cancel it!"

"I most certainly can," Professor McGonagall snapped. "Even without the terrible accident, the weather is too bad for another match to be held today." She paused, and then continued in a softer voice, "The Reserve match has been rescheduled for tomorrow. I've already informed Stebbins and his team. I trust you'll take advantage of the extra time," she added, and turned away.

"Professor," Morna said, stepping forward, "what happened to Harry's broom?"

Professor McGonagall's face saddened. "I'm afraid it hit the Whomping Willow. Professor Flitwick is attempting to retrieve its remains." She looked over the team. "I suggest you make your way indoors, before you all catch hypothermia." Her tone brooked no argument, and the team turned to follow the Transfiguration Professor up the hill.

"Joe," Fiona said, stopping him. "I'm going to check on Oliver."

Joe nodded. "I'll find Audrey and let her know what's happening." Audrey, despite her complaints about Quidditch, always attended both Oliver and Fiona's matches. She was undoubtedly still huddled in the stands, waiting for the Reserve teams to make their appearance.

Fiona entered the changing rooms, expecting to see Oliver slumped on a seat. Instead, she came across a pile of Quidditch clothes, which surprised her. Oliver was always very careful with his uniform. He must have been worse than she thought.

She searched around, after having folded up his muddy uniform, and finally, over the noise of the torrential rain, heard a shower running. Fiona gingerly poked her head around the door of the shower room, her eyes tightly shut. Her imagination kept filling her head with visions of a naked Oliver, and eventually Fiona put a hand over her eyes to ensure she didn't peek.

"Oliver? It's me," she called.

"Fiona?" Oliver's voice was uncertain. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be playing?"

"My match's been postponed until tomorrow," she told him.

"Well, let's hope the weather's better for you," he responded. He sounded as though he was forcing the words out. "Merlin knows it'd do the House good for you to win."

"Oliver," Fiona began, but stopped when she heard the shower stop.

After a moment, Oliver called out, "You can come in now, if you want."

Fiona uncovered her eyes and entered the boys' shower room. She looked about her with interest, having never been in before. She didn't know what she was expecting, but whatever it was, she was disappointed. It looked exactly the same as the girls' shower room, with one notable exception. It was this exception that Fiona was now doing her best not to stare at.

Oliver was standing in the middle of the room, drying his hair slowly and dispassionately with a red towel. A similar towel was wrapped around his hips. That was all he was wearing.

Fiona swallowed and sat down. She had discovered that her knees had gone incredibly weak. Oliver, wallowing in moroseness, hadn't seemed to notice her reaction.

"Oliver," Fiona managed to get out, "it wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault." As she spoke, the words came out easier. "It's just one of those things. As Quidditch Captain, you have to overcome it and face the challenge of the Cup head-on."

"Aren't I allowed to mope at all?" Oliver asked ruefully, hanging up the towel he'd used to dry his hair. "I feel I deserve that," he added, running a hand through his already mussed-up hair.

Fiona was having difficulty thinking coherently whilst being faced by a wet, almost naked, Oliver. She looked away from his hair, which made her want to run her hands through it, to become immediately absorbed in watching the path of a water drop as it made it's way down Oliver's tanned chest. "Umm, of course you do," Fiona said finally, having only a vague idea of what she was agreeing with.

Oliver suddenly seemed to realise the situation they were in. He swore. "If anyone finds us in here like this, we're done for. And look at the state of you. You need a shower."

Fiona tore her gaze away from Oliver and looked down. She did, indeed, need a shower. She was wet from head to toe, and covered in mud. "I hadn't even noticed." The import of what Oliver had said finally lodged itself into her brain. "So," she said, smiling wickedly, "are you saying that I should have a shower?"

Oliver nodded. "You might as well have one in here. The place is already warm."

Fiona's eyebrows rose. "You want me to have a shower in here, now? You do realise, Oliver, that that would involve taking my clothes off? And certainly wouldn't improve the situation if anyone found us." Fiona drew on all her years of training from her Grandma to school her face into impassiveness to refrain from blushing. She had a feeling that the tips of her ears were red, but fortunately her hair hung over them.

Oliver looked blank for a moment, and then his eyes widened in realisation. He blushed and stammered, "No, that's not what I meant. You stay in here while I go out and get changed." He dashed out so rapidly that his towel was in danger of slipping. Fiona caught herself wishing it did, so that she could see whether his posterior lived up to the imaginary one she had in her head.

"Here," Oliver shouted and the offending towel flew through the door and nearly hit Fiona in the face. "I don't think there are any others free. You'll have to use mine."

"Thanks," Fiona called. She certainly didn't mind using Oliver's towel. She quickly stripped and stepped under the warm water, letting it take away the numbness of her extremities.

Oliver dressed himself quickly, desperately trying not to think about what Fiona had suggested just before he fled. Oliver thought he had imagined Fiona looking him over, but he had to admit to himself that it wasn't likely to be him she was thinking about. After all, she was a seventeen year old girl who had been faced with a nearly naked, fit Quidditch player. Oliver was fairly sure any girl would get that look in her eyes that he'd seen in Fiona's.

_I had better get back to thinking about Quidditch,_ Oliver thought to himself. _I stand more chance of winning the Cup this year than winning Fiona._ He had put his jeans on, with great difficulty, as they were soaked from his journey down from the castle, and was searching for his Quidditch uniform. He found it, neatly folded, on a bench. Oliver frowned at it, convinced that he had left them in a pile on the floor. He shook his head, thinking that he was losing his mind. The board where he and Fiona had worked out Quidditch tactics caught his eye, and he walked over to it.

He was still staring at it when Fiona emerged from the shower. Oliver turned to see her standing by the door, one red towel wrapped around her head, and the other around her body. Oliver goggled. The towel was small, barely reaching her mid-thigh, and, although Oliver knew that he had seen her in less, it made her seem somehow more feminine. Oliver couldn't quite understand how a towel could do things to his legs, and other parts of his body, that a bikini couldn't, but he supposed it had something to do with the fact that with just one tug, the towel would be off. Suddenly, Oliver's wet jeans seemed much more uncomfortable than they already were.

"I'll have to stay here until my clothes dry a bit," Fiona said, holding up a pair of dripping jeans. "I'm surprised you're wearing yours."

Oliver ran his hands through his hair, trying to resist the urge to leap across the room and pin Fiona against a wall. "I didn't have anything else to put on," he pointed out finally.

Fiona blushed. "I suppose you're right." She nodded at the board. "Still thinking about today?"

Oliver felt himself deflate as though someone had pricked him with a pin. "Yeah. Granger did a neat trick with Harry's glasses so he could see, and he was after the Snitch – we were going to win, Fiona – and then those bloody Dementors came along." His face furrowed into a frown. "I don't understand, though. The Dementors didn't affect the rest of us like they did Harry. The rest of us didn't go falling off our brooms, did we? Diggory didn't, he got the Snitch!" Oliver's voice was raised, and his face was flushed. His eyes were dark with anger.

"Oliver!" Fiona said sharply. "Stop it. It's nobody's fault, all right? Harry can't help how the Dementors affect him. We all know he's special, Merlin knows what happened to him when those things came close."

Oliver's face softened. "You're right, as usual. Harry's a brilliant flier, he wouldn't fall off unless he couldn't help it."

Fiona took the towel off her head and began to dry her hair. She had draped her wet clothes beside the rest of Oliver's on the benches, which in the winter were heated. She had thus far managed to avoid looking at Oliver's flat chest and perfectly defined abs. She had no need to; the image was burned on the inside of her eyelids. In his jeans, now tighter because they were wet, and nothing else, Oliver looked like some statue, carved out of wood and polished lovingly.

Joe and Audrey entered the changing rooms to see Fiona slowly drying her hair, wearing only a towel, and Oliver, also scantily-clad, staring gloomily at the strategy board. They exchanged glances with one another, and then Joe cleared his throat. "We brought you dry clothes," he explained, holding up a bag.

"Oliver, what are you doing wearing those wet jeans?" Audrey demanded, handing Fiona a bag. "You'll get ill."

"There were only two towels," he answered tersely, and, grabbing the bag Joe held out, disappeared into the shower room.

"He's in a bad mood," Fiona explained, shrugging.

"Please don't do that," Joe protested, holding his hands up to his eyes. "I don't see how he can be in a bad mood if you've been doing that whilst wearing that flannel."

"Flannel?" Fiona looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about, Joe?"

"He means the towel, which I think is perfectly respectable, by the way, and the shrugging," Audrey explained. "I can understand what Joe's talking about with the shrugging, though."

Realisation spread across Fiona's face. "Oh. Well, he's still preoccupied with the Quidditch. Speaking of which, Joe, are you cold? I don't want you getting ill. It's even more imperative we win now."

Oliver returned then, before Joe could say if he was cold or not. Fiona took her bag and changed quickly, all thoughts of Oliver now overtaken by Quidditch. Well, almost all thoughts.

The next day dawned much clearer. The howling winds had blown away most of the clouds. Fiona sat silent in breakfast, beside a moody Oliver, who looked as though he had had no sleep. Joe didn't look much better, and it transpired that he'd been kept awake half the night by Oliver tossing and turning in the bed next to him.

If anything, Fiona was more nervous than she had ever been as she stood in front of her team. She surveyed them. All of them, bar Morna, had several games under their belts, and she wasn't worried about that. She was worried that the nerves that gnawed at her stomach were affecting them.

"Right lads and lasses," Fiona finally said, trying to force cheer into her voice. She thought she sounded as though she was going to be sick. "Today's the big day. Our first match of the season. And after yesterday's disaster, we have to give Gryffindor something to cheer about. Remember what I've told you." She grabbed her broom and strode out onto the pitch.

The wind was still blowing, and there were clouds on the horizon, but thankfully overhead the sky was clear. Madam Hooch called, "Captains, shake hands."

Fiona walked up to Stebbins, who smiled sympathetically at her. She gave the tiniest smile back, and nodded slightly. The order to mount their brooms was given and soon they were sailing away from the muddy pitch.

As it happened, despite having not practised in such strong winds, Gryffindor won easily. Fiona had to make only one save, and Joe, Mary, and Patricia each had a hat trick of goals. Morna ignored the feints of Megan Jones, which got more and more desperate, and skilfully caught the Snitch as it hovered over Stebbins's head.

The team squelched down to the ground, pleased smiles on their faces. "Fantastic game, you lot," Fiona said, smiling a genuine smile. "I don't even have any criticism."

They all laughed and made their way up to the castle. Audrey and Oliver left the small crowd of onlookers, mainly family and friends of the Reserve team players, and joined Fiona and Joe. Audrey was smiling, but Oliver looked thoroughly miserable.

When Joe asked what was wrong, Oliver answered, "We should have played like that. I couldn't find fault with it."

Audrey opened her mouth, but Fiona waved her to be quiet. She knew it was best to leave Oliver in this mood. "Are you going to see Harry?" she asked instead. "He'll be feeling terribly guilty. Plus, he's lost his Nimbus."

Oliver's face dropped more. "Yeah, I'm going to see him with the rest of the team now. Guess I'd better go. There are the twins." He ran off towards them slowly. Then he stopped and turned. "Well done, by the way, Fiona. You were brilliant." He smiled an authentic smile before turning away.

Fiona blushed slightly, and sighed. "He'll get over it eventually," she said.

"Yeah, when he can start obsessing about the next match," Joe said, snorting.

"He'll be at the calculator, trying to figure out who'll have to win, and by what margin out of all the other matches," Audrey added, forgetting for a moment that she was the only one who was Muggle-born.

"Calculator?" Joe asked, confused.

"Oh, it's a Muggle device used to work out sums," Audrey explained. "I'm sure Oliver'd be at one if he had one," she continued.

"Don't have to. It's not hard at all. If Hufflepuff lose to Ravenclaw, and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin, then it'll be all right," Fiona said absently. "Of course, Hufflepuff will have to lose by two hundred points or more," she added. "It all depends. We're still in the running, though."

Audrey threw her arms up in the air. "I give up. You're totally obsessed!"

Monday morning came, and Oliver was still miserable. Fiona, Joe, and Audrey had given up trying to cheer him up. They knew he would eventually come out of the doldrums, and start harassing his team with more bad weather practises.

"I hope you're not going to take a leaf out of his book," Joe said, as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Me?" Fiona asked, in mock horror. "Would I do something like that?" She grinned at the look of surety on Joe's face. "No, don't worry, we don't have to practise that much. To be honest, the First team probably don't either, but Oliver won't realise that."

"It's true," Audrey said. "They just have terrible bad luck."

The three joined Oliver at the table, who was looking as glum as ever. They were halfway through breakfast when the post arrived. Audrey looked up. "Hey, look, it's an eagle of some sort." She pointed and several Gryffindors nearby stared as a huge eagle soared in with the owls.

Fiona's eyes widened apprehensively as she watched the familiar-looking eagle swoop down and fly over the heads of the Gryffindors. One wingtip touched Morna's head, and then the eagle settled gracefully on the table in front of Fiona. "Hello, Aquila," she said gently, as she stroked the eagle's dark brown feathers.

"What is it?" Audrey breathed as she gazed at it, awestruck.

"He's a Spanish Imperial Eagle," Fiona explained. "You can tell because of the extra pale feathers on his shoulders."

"But who does he belong to?" Oliver asked. Even he was brought out of his depression by the arrival of the magnificent creature.

"My grandmother," Fiona said shortly. "What do you want, Aquila?"

The eagle responded by holding out his right leg, and Fiona noticed a small package attached to it. "Thank you, darlin'," she said, carefully undoing the parcel. The eagle grabbed a sausage from Fiona's plate as she read the letter.

"What's it say?" Audrey asked, as Fiona's face went blank.

Fiona started, and looked up. "Oh, not much, just apologising for my present being late, and she hopes I like it." _More like, I had better like it, otherwise I'm in trouble, _she added to herself.

"So, what's the present?" Joe inquired.

"This." Fiona held up a silver ring. It was a snake, it's tail wrapped around its body, and its one visible eye glittering green with an emerald.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive," Audrey breathed.

"Very Slytherin-like," Oliver added, unhappily.

"Well, it _is_ from my Grandma," Fiona said, not saying any more, merely staring down at the silver ring in her hand.

"Are you going to wear it?" Joe asked, watching Fiona carefully.

Fiona hesitated, but eventually slid it onto the middle finger of her left hand. "I have to." She looked around the Great Hall, and caught the eye of Draco Malfoy. Only she noticed the imperceptible nod he gave her.

"Well," Audrey said chirpily, "I guess it's time we went to Defence Against the Dark Arts." She got up.

"Are you coming, Fiona?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Fiona looked up from the ring. "Oh, yeah, sorry." She grabbed her bag and was about to leave the table when there was a loud bark. She turned back to see the Spanish Imperial Eagle standing on the table, looking somewhat put-out.

"Hmm, I'm guessing you don't want to go up to the Owlery. And, obviously you don't want to go home yet. All right, you can come, although I don't know what Professor Lupin is going to say." Fiona knelt down beside the table, and Aquila shuffled along onto her shoulder. The eagle towered over her, and she walked slowly behind her friends. "You had better appreciate this, Aquila, you realise how heavy you are," Fiona muttered to him. All she got in return was a friendly nibble on the ear.

"He's beautiful," Audrey murmured. Any animal fascinated her, although she tended to be more interested in magical animals than normal ones.

"He's a sweetie, I suppose," Fiona acquiesced. "Grandma doesn't use him much, which is why he wants to stay. Likes the change in scenery, I guess."

Oliver was ignoring them. Fiona knew he didn't particularly approve of her Grandma and her traditions, but before, it hadn't seemed to matter so much. This year, however, she was seventeen, and Fiona knew Oliver realised what receiving the ring meant. Joe, too, knew, probably even better than Oliver, whereas Audrey, being a Muggle-born, didn't have a clue. Which is why she asked, "What's up with Oliver? It's not just about Quidditch, is it?"

Fiona shook her head gently, taking care not to dislodge Aquila. "It's this ring. It means that I'm now officially my Grandma's heir."

Audrey frowned in confusion. "I don't get it. Which Grandma are we talking about?"

Fiona laughed hollowly. "The only one that counts. My mother's mother."

"You mean, a Morgan?" Audrey asked, her eyes wide. "Cool."

Fiona smiled, and shook her head. Her friends couldn't quite understand the significance of receiving the ring. It meant that her life would no longer be as simple as it had been, for she was now the official heir to one of the wizarding world's richest and most powerful families. "Well, it's not going to stop me winning the Cup for Gryffindor," she said finally, grinning. "Come on, let's introduce Aquila to everyone. He'll love the attention."

They arrived at the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom early, and soon the rest of their classmates were crowding round Fiona, all gently stroking the eagle's feathers. The only people who noticeably hung back were Oliver and Percy.

"You're going to have to talk to him, you know," Joe said softly to Fiona just before Professor Lupin walked in.

"I know, but there's not much I can say. All I can do is try and convince him I'm not going to betray all of Gryffindor and suddenly become a Slytherin," Fiona said, sighing.

"I don't think he's worried about all of Gryffindor," Joe added quietly.

"It's not him that should be worrying!" Fiona said fiercely. "Fair enough, Grandma doesn't know that I'm friends with a Wood and, more importantly, a Muggle-born, but if she finds out, I'm the one who's going to get into trouble."

"How can she not know you're friends with Oliver?" Joe asked, surprised.

"Well, she knows that I'm friends with him, she just doesn't know how friendly we are. Whenever she asks about boyfriends, I'm afraid I always mention you," Fiona said, grimacing slightly. "I don't want her trying to set me up with someone!"

"I suppose she doesn't mind that so much, given my family's background," Joe said thoughtfully.

"Just be thankful she's never wanted to meet you," Fiona added, laughing. "I think you might be out of your depth."

"Yeah, probably." He looked past Fiona and Audrey to where Oliver was sitting. "So, you're going to reassure him, right?" Joe asked quietly. "The last thing he needs at the moment is to think you're not going to be talking to him any more."

"Yes, I'll talk to him, don't worry, Joe. Right now, I have to worry about what I'm going to do with this great feathery lump while Lupin's teaching." Aquila barked in annoyance, but hopped onto the back of her chair. Professor Lupin did not comment on the unusual addition to the classroom, and fortunately, Aquila made no noise, merely gazing round the room with his dark eyes.

Fiona sent the eagle away later in the day, with a thank you note penned in her best hand. She added that Aquila's arrival had caused quite a stir amongst the students, as she knew that was what her Grandma had intended.

She was quiet for the rest of the day, constantly fingering the ring on her finger, and trying to catch Oliver's eye. Fiona knew that she had to approach Oliver to discuss this new development, but he didn't seem to be approachable. She eventually gave up on him for the day, and instead concentrated on doing her homework, ignoring the hubbub of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Going to bed that night was a trail, as Audrey was full of questions that Fiona had either no intention of answering or actually couldn't answer. Finally, Audrey got the idea, and left Fiona alone with her thoughts of castles and secrets.

_A/N: Well, that was an interesting chapter to write. I hope it was just as interesting to read! What's the real deal with Fiona's ring, and why is Oliver so upset? And what's this about Joe's family background? Will we see more "unrequited" lust from both Oliver and Fiona? (I'll see if I can get more shirtless Oliver for you!) Some of the answers will be in the next chapter. (I hope, unless some other plot bunny hops into my head!)_

_As for Aquila, as Fiona says, he's a Spanish Imperial Eagle, which are really rare. Keep an eye out in the Photo section of the __Yahoo Group__, as I'm trying to get pictures of all the animals mentioned in Wood & Wild and its sequels._


	10. Music and Conversations

Chapter Ten: Music and a Conversation

The rest of the week was difficult for Fiona. Oliver still managed to avoid her, even during Quidditch practise. Audrey, stubborn girl that she was, continued to ask her questions about her Grandma and the ring, and what it all meant. Joe was the only person who seemed to realise that Fiona wanted to leave the subject alone.

Finally, during Transfiguration, when Professor McGonagall was supervising Sally, Fiona cracked. "Audrey, will you just drop it?" she said fiercely but quietly. Audrey, unused to her friend losing her temper, went quiet and looked nervously at Fiona. "I can't tell you anything, no matter how much you bug me, all right? All that'll happen is that I'll turn you into a newt for a day." She glared at Audrey.

Audrey blanched. She knew that in a fit of anger, Fiona would make good on her threat. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." She held up her hands placatingly. "Although I don't see what the big fuss is about," she added under her breath.

"Exactly," Fiona snapped. "You don't see, and you never will. Not because I can't tell you, but because you don't come from a family like mine."

Audrey's eyes blazed. "I never thought you'd hold me being a Muggle-born against me, Fiona."

Fiona let out a breath of frustration. "I don't. But being a Muggle-born means that you could never fully understand what this," she held up her hand and the ring flashed, "means." She sighed. "And frankly, you should be glad you don't. It makes my life infinitely more complicated than it already is." She put down her wand, abandoning all pretence of working, although she did keep an eye on Professor McGonagall. "Look, Audrey, in the weeks and months to come, you're going to be my safe place, because you're the only person who doesn't understand, and won't go all melodramatic on me."

Audrey shook her head. "I'm flattered, but I don't understand."

"The only thing I can say is that this ring means that I'm now the official heir to the Morgan fortune, which doesn't just mean that I get lots of money. It means that I become the head of the family. Audrey, you know what the Morgans are. Because I'm in Gryffindor, it's a very fine line that I have to walk. There are people that I have to talk to and entertain that I would rather see in an early grave." Fiona shook her head and Audrey suddenly realised how much older Fiona looked, as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "Joe's family had some dubious connections in the past, so he understands totally, and Oliver…well, Oliver knows too, which is why he isn't talking to me."

Audrey looked across the room to where Oliver and Joe were concentrating on their work. She looked back at Fiona, and saw the haunted look in her eyes. "Fiona, you do know…."

"If you're going to tell me that I need to talk to him, I _will_ turn you into a newt," Fiona threatened. "I know I do, but it's not that easy. Oliver can be as stubborn as you sometimes."

Audrey grinned. "Thanks. But that wasn't what I was going to say. You and Oliver will sort things out. I was actually going to say that I'd stand by you, no matter what. I trust you."

Fiona snorted. "You might not be saying that if you knew what I'll be doing this Christmas." Then she shook her head. "Sorry I'm so morbid. Even though I knew this day would come, I've kind of been putting it to the back of my mind. And thanks, I appreciate it." She smiled, and taking a deep breath, turned back to the statue in front of her, which she promptly turned into a newt.

"Okay, okay, I get the hint." Audrey laughed.

"Sorry." Fiona grinned. "I honestly wasn't intending that to happen."

The four of them left Charms together, Fiona and Oliver on either side of Joe and Audrey. They were planning on chilling out in the Common Room before heading down to dinner. Despite the dire warnings of their teachers about the NEWTs at the end of the year, the four had decided that this weekend was one for relaxing. The arrival of the ring, however, had changed Fiona's plans.

"I've got stuff to do, I'm afraid," she told them as they entered the Common Room. "I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

Joe and Audrey looked a little puzzled, but nodded their heads. Oliver's jaw clenched, and Fiona could see that he was restraining himself from saying anything. "I'm not going to go practise Dark Arts or go snogging any Slytherins, okay. It's perfectly legitimate," Fiona said to him, reining in her anger that he didn't trust her.

Oliver looked up and his eyes flashed silver, but he said nothing. Joe and Audrey exchanged a look that Fiona saw but ignored. "I'm going to get my stuff," she said, and strode furiously up the girls' staircase.

She grabbed some books from her trunk, and walked out the Common Room, nodding at Joe and Audrey, ignoring Oliver, and then made her way up a quiet corridor. She saw very few people, and those that she did see were mostly Slytherins and one Ravenclaw. Fiona stopped when she reached a tapestry hanging on the left-hand wall, which depicted a battle scene between King Arthur and Mordred. Fiona smiled grimly. She'd always thought that it was ironic that her practise room was behind this tapestry.

She gently pulled the old silk aside and pulled out her wand to tap on the wall behind it, saying, "_Aperire._" The wall shimmered for a moment, and then a small doorway, which even Fiona had to duck through, appeared. Fiona walked through immediately, and looked round the room that she had been neglecting.

It was a small and had curved walls, due to the fact that it was part of one of the towers. The window needed cleaning, and the dim light that came through showed an old desk with several piles of music books tottering on top of it, a high-backed chair covered in dust that also had music sheets on it, and, in the middle of the room, a baby grand piano. It had originally been brown, but now looked beige from the layers of dust covering it.

Fiona sighed, and moved to dump her books on the desk. A cloud of dust rose as she did so, and she had to stop herself from coughing. "Bloody hell," she said to herself. "It's worse than I thought." She pushed up her sleeves, and pulled out her wand, and prepared to blitz the room.

After half an hour of frantic cleaning spells, one of which had nearly hit Fiona as it rebounded off the window, the room looked completely different. The glass was sparkling, and the piano was glowing a deep brown. The small fountain in the corner, which dispensed drinking water, was no longer clogged with dust and the water ran through crystal clear.

Fiona looked round in satisfaction, and sat down at the piano, gently stroking the keys. "I'm sorry I've neglected you for so long," she said as she quietly ran through some scales. "Still, be thankful for the rest, because you'll be getting a workout from now until Christmas," she added, opening a book and placing it on the music stand. Fiona took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, trying to banish Oliver's angry face from her mind. Finally satisfied, Fiona began her practise, and the small room was filled with the sound of Bach, Beethoven, and Liszt.

After two hours of practising, Fiona noticed that the clock on the wall opposite was nearing 'Time for dinner' and that her hands were aching. She massaged her hands and then added her books to the collection on the desk. She just managed to catch a pile as it swayed, and noticed the book on top was the piece that had taken her all of last year to perfect. It had always been her favourite piece of piano music, and she was torn between sitting down and playing it, and going for dinner. In the end, common sense won out, for Fiona knew that she would need a few practise sessions to get it perfect again, and she was really quite hungry.

She left her music room quietly and walked back to Gryffindor Tower. She met Oliver, Joe, and Audrey just coming out of the Common Room. No one mentioned her outburst earlier, and Oliver still avoided her gaze. Fiona didn't explain where she had been, and conversation was a little stilted as they entered the Great Hall.

Dinner seemed to drag for Fiona, despite how hungry she was. Joe and Audrey did their best to talk to both Fiona and Oliver, but in the end gave up; even Audrey's extraordinary powers of conversation failing.

When they got back to the Common Room, Fiona abandoned all pretence of chilling out, and started on her homework. She couldn't stand any more tension-filled silences, and decided that if she was working, then she didn't have to contribute to the conversation. Her only problem was that one of the homework assignments they'd been given had to be done in pairs, and as luck would have it, her partner was naturally Oliver.

Joe and Audrey decided to go to bed finally, after Joe had beaten Audrey three times in a row at chess. Oliver barely acknowledged them leaving, instead staring at the fire. Fiona finally admitted defeat where her homework was concerned, and looked round the Common Room. She and Oliver were the only ones left.

Biting her lip anxiously, she joined Oliver by the fire. She couldn't but help notice that he tensed up when she sat down. "For Merlin's sake, Oliver, I'm not going to bite!"

Oliver grunted, but didn't move.

Fiona sighed. "I know what your problem is. It's this ring and everything that goes with it. I don't know what you expect me to do. I can't exactly throw it all away."

Oliver turned towards her, his face anguished. "Why not? Why would you involve yourself with that family, especially since one of your best-friends is Muggle-born?"

"They're my family, Oliver, and I can't just turn my back on them. Besides, it's not like the Morgans are like the Malfoys. They've always sat on the fence where Dark Magic is concerned," Fiona explained.

"Sitting on the fence isn't much better than openly practising it, Fiona," Oliver said. "Besides, your grandmother's always entertaining pureblood families at her castle, isn't she?"

Fiona nodded. "Yes, and yes, I'll admit that all of the pureblood families that go are the ones which either align themselves with You-Know-Who openly, and secretly support him. But it's only tradition, and you don't really want to upset that group of people unless you have to. Although," she added more to herself than to Oliver, "the Morgans are powerful enough that it wouldn't make any difference."

"Exactly," Oliver said. "They are very powerful. And if they showed their support for Dumbledore and the fight against Death Eaters, it would go a long way towards winning."

"Oliver, they can't. The Morgans have always been neutral, just like Switzerland," Fiona explained. "The fact that I was the first Morgan to be Sorted into Gryffindor sent ripples through pureblood society, but that didn't stop my Grandma from selecting me to be her successor. Oliver," she reached out a hand and rested it on his arm, "I'm not going to turn evil overnight, or in fact ever. I'm not going to suddenly change my allegiances from Gryffindor to Slytherin, and I'm not going to start throwing Dark Magic spells everywhere. I'm not going to change at all."

Oliver looked at her ruefully. "Except get much more serious. I know what that ring means. You're going to have to consort with all manner of dubious characters, and behave differently. This isn't you, Fiona."

Fiona shook her head. "Yes, it is, Oliver. It always has been, it's just that you don't see that side of me. I spent my first five years with my Grandma; I spent formative years of my life around those dubious characters. And I'm still here, aren't I? I know how to handle myself. But, I don't see how that should make any difference. You've known I've gone to Grandma's house every Christmas for years, why are you worried now?"

"I put up with it before because I always thought you'd get out of it once you'd turn seventeen and could make your own decisions. Now, I just can't believe that you'd turn away from your friends, from me, and take up your Grandma's mantle," Oliver said dejectedly.

"I'm not turning away from anyone," Fiona said angrily. "It's not like I'm going to live there. At least, not straight away. I'll probably move in after Grandma dies, but that'll be a long while off yet. And I'll only become the Head of the Morgan House when she dies. Besides, I actually enjoy those Christmas Balls. There's intrigue and deceit, and since I'm part of the hosting party, I'm above it. It's exhilarating."

"Sounds all very Slytherin to me," Oliver muttered.

"It is. But, Oliver, you've got to remember that I come from a long line of Slytherins. My mother was the first person in the Morgan family not to be Sorted into Slytherin. And as for Morna and I being in Gryffindor, well, when it comes down to it, Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't all that different."

Oliver glared at her.

"Okay, okay." She held up her hands. "I'll admit that there aren't that many slimy gits in Gryffindor, at least no one to compare to the likes of Flint, but there are some nice people in Slytherin too."

"Who?"

Fiona sat silent in thought for a minute or two. "Just because I can't actually think of any doesn't mean there aren't some!"

"Ha!" Oliver said in triumph.

"I can't believe you just said 'Ha!'," Fiona said, laughing.

Oliver pretended to pout, and then his face became serious again. "So, you're going to keep the ring?"

"I have to. For one, Grandma would probably make the rest of my life a living Hell if I didn't, and for another, I want to. I've been brought up for this, and I'm not turning my back on it," Fiona declared.

"All right, all right," Oliver said finally. "But, remember I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"What, just in case my eyes turn black and I start shooting lightning out of my fingers?" Fiona grinned. "Oliver, all I need you to do is trust me. I know what I'm doing, and I can take care of myself. Plus, the name Morgan holds a lot of weight in wizarding circles, even more than Malfoy. I'll be all right. I don't need you to baby-sit me, I just need you to stand by me."

Oliver sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He finally looked up and met her eyes for the first time in a week. "I guess I can do that. Sometimes I forget how powerful you can be."

"That's me, the all-powerful Fiona. Beware my glare, for it can light forest fires," Fiona joked, and then sobered when she saw Oliver's face. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, lighten up, Oliver. For one, I'm not about to start setting fire to forests. I love forests, you know I do. Let's not forget that Morgana was pretty attached to nature herself. Secondly, my glare could never light a fire, it normally freezes stuff, or so I've been told."

Oliver finally grinned. "You're right. I'm sorry, it's just come as a little bit of a shock. I mean, I knew who you were and all that it entailed, but it's suddenly been brought home." He took a deep breath. "So, where were you, then, if you weren't snogging Slytherins or practising Dark Magic?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Fiona coughed, and flushed, embarrassed. "Well, there's one thing you don't know about me. I don't know why I never told you, but, well, I'm a belly-dancer."

Oliver's eyes widened, and he looked her up and down, blushing. Fiona fought to keep down her own blush at the look on his face; a mixture of shock, disbelief, and desire. Finally, she could no longer contain her laughter. When he realised she was joking, Oliver looked at her disapprovingly and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist," Fiona apologised through her laughter. "But you actually believed it for a minute." She had to stop herself from falling to the floor as Oliver looked more and more exasperated. She managed to stop laughing and took a couple of deep breaths. "Okay, actually, I was practising the piano."

Oliver looked astonished. "The piano? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, it's to do with the whole pureblood family thing. Of course, when I say pureblood, I don't mean like your family, or my father's, but really the purebloods that consider themselves to be better than everyone else. For instance, the Malfoys," Fiona started.

"And the Morgans," Oliver added.

"Yes, and the Morgans. Traditionally, all children of those families learn an instrument, and play it in front of everyone at family gatherings. Morna plays the harpsichord because she wanted to play an unusual instrument. I play the piano and the flute," Fiona continued. "I've started practising early because I know I'll be called upon to play at this year's Christmas Ball, and I can't let my family down in front of everyone else."

"So, that means that you've been doing this every year," Oliver surmised. "How come we haven't noticed you sneaking off before?"

Fiona shrugged. "I used to say I was going to the library or something. Let's just say that embellishing the truth is an art form that I learned early on. You don't have any siblings, so you wouldn't understand about that. I guess I never told you because it was connected to my Grandma and I knew you didn't approve of that whole thing. It was part of my life that you weren't in."

"Okay, there's one thing I don't understand. How did learning an instrument, which will inevitably be a Muggle device, and playing Muggle-written music, become tradition of families like the Malfoys? It doesn't make sense," Oliver said.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think that, for instance, Mozart, who was a child genius, writing symphonies and what-not at some ridiculously early age, was a Muggle? And, let's just say that almost all instruments were originally invented by wizards." She smiled ruefully. "There's been a lot of research into it. Purebloods would never let something as obvious as that slip by."

Oliver frowned. "Fiona, if I asked you, would you tell me everything about that half of your life?"

Fiona nodded slowly. "If you asked me to. I probably wouldn't voluntarily, because I like to keep them separate. Plus, I'm not sure whether you'd understand some of it. I mean, you are a Gryffindor through and through, and sometimes tend to see things in black and white, whereas I see things in shades of grey. But, yes, I'd tell you."

"That's all I needed to know. I won't ask you. Do you want to keep your musical ability secret from Joe and Audrey?" Oliver asked.

Fiona stared into the fire, and finally shook her head. "No, I guess not. Audrey's been pestering me all week about this ring and the message from my Grandma, so she'd certainly be pleased that I'm telling her something. I don't think Joe would be bothered either way. He understands what I'm going through a little better than even you."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I guess he would. The O'Keefes were pretty evil back in the day, weren't they?"

Fiona grinned. "They were. You wouldn't think so now, but I know they make sure every family member knows the family history, just so the same mistakes aren't made again."

"I really can't see Joe being all evil, can you?" Oliver asked, grinning.

Fiona laughed. "No, not really. Although he does have the charm for it. But he's just not smarmy enough. And far too genuine. There's not an evil bone in his body."

"Come on." Oliver stood up, and pulled Fiona up with him. "It's really late. Let's stop talking about morbid stuff, and hit the sack. We've got Quidditch to think about."

Fiona grinned. "Wrong, you have Quidditch to think about. My team's just fine, thank you!"

Oliver looked distraught, and then realised that Fiona was pulling his leg. "Fiona, stop it. At least your players all have brooms, Potter's got smashed to pieces by the Whomping Willow."

"Oliver, it'll be fine. There's no way we're going to lose the Cup this year. No way at all," Fiona promised. "If the worst comes to the worst, we'll just have to turn all of the Slytherin team's bones to jelly or something."

Oliver grinned. "Now that I'd love to see."

The two friends, having now made up, parted company at the stairs, and went to their beds, hearts much lighter than they had been earlier that night, and in fact all week.

That weekend, although the weather was deteriorating, Oliver and Fiona worked their teams hard. When William complained, Fiona turned on him. "Don't think just because we won the last match, we're going to slack off," she said sternly. "We need to practise harder, since the other teams will buck up after having seen us play. We are not going to lose the Cup this year."

Joe muttered to the disgruntled Beater, "Just be thankful that we're not on the First team." The two of them looked towards where Oliver was drilling his team. They were soaking wet, both from sweat and rain, and they looked thoroughly miserable. Oliver, however, was clearly fired up, his face flushed, and his eyes blazing.

Fiona grinned. "Yes, you should be. Now, come on, you lot, hit the showers."

Fiona didn't wait for Oliver and the First team to finish, deciding instead to get a little music practise in before lunch. She made her way down the corridor to her room, and passed Draco Malfoy on the way. He nodded at her, and smirked, and Fiona let a small smile slip out.

Soon, the sounds of her flute were drifting out the window. Once she had exhausted her music on the flute, Fiona sat down at the piano for some therapeutic playing. The emerald ring glittered on her finger, a constant reminder at her new-elevated position in the wizarding world. The smirk on Draco's face came back to her, and she wondered about the Malfoy boy. Perhaps she should have a word with her Grandma about him.

The next week and a half passed by quickly, and the mood between the four friends was much lighter now that Fiona and Oliver had made up. There were a few instances when Oliver's jaw clenched and his eyes flashed silver, and he went silent, mainly when Slytherins such as Draco Malfoy, Adrian Pucey, and Blaise Zabini nodded to Fiona in corridors, and more noticeably when Snape didn't take points from her for talking in Potions. Other than the added attention she was getting from the Slytherins, and a few Ravenclaws, however, life went on as usual.

Oliver was still a little desolate about the previous Quidditch match, and, although he worked his team hard, Fiona could tell there was something missing. The fact that Potter was currently flying on a school broom didn't help. The Reserve Team was coming together really well, and Fiona was proud of them. Morna was becoming an excellent Seeker, and her Chasing was improving steadily. The only problem with her sister was that she kept shooting her suspicious glances, and Fiona knew she would have to talk to her about Aquila's dramatic arrival soon. Morna was as anti-Slytherin as Oliver, perhaps even more so, and that meant that Fiona was dreading the impending conversation.

The fateful day came on a Wednesday evening. Fiona was coming back from music practise when she heard Morna. "Get away from me, Slytherin."

As she rounded the corner, Fiona saw Morna, wand drawn, facing off with a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin, but Blaise Zabini, the son of a prominent family, and who's parents were suspected Death Eaters. Fiona also knew that his parents attended her Grandma's Balls.

"If you hex me, Wild, you'll regret it," Blaise growled, his own wand trained at Morna's chest.

"Wrong, buster, _you_ will," Morna replied, her green eyes flashing.

Fiona sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Both of you, stop it." The two students started and turned to her. Morna scowled at her sister, but Zabini's eyes widened.

"Yes, Blaise, I wouldn't recommend hexing my sister. It wouldn't be good for your health," Fiona said conversationally, the threat veiled but obvious.

Zabini swallowed and nodded slowly, lowering his hand and putting his wand away. He looked warily between Fiona and Morna, who still had a furious look on her face.

"Now, Blaise, I suggest you go and get some dinner. I trust you can be discrete about this incident." It wasn't a question, and Zabini knew it. He nodded again, and scampered off, all dignity gone.

Fiona turned to her sister, ignoring the frosty look she was getting. "Come on, Morna, time to get some food too," she said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

Morna put her wand away and reluctantly fell into step beside Fiona. There were a few moments of silence whilst Fiona waited for the outburst.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Morna asked furiously, unable to keep silent any longer.

Fiona smiled to herself. _Forty seconds, she's getting better._ "I was going to ask you the same thing. Squaring up with Zabini in a deserted corridor? Not really the best idea you've had, Morna."

"He said that the only way Gryffindor will win the Cup this year is if the balls have _Impedimenta_ put on them," Morna answered angrily.

Fiona sighed. "Honestly, Morna, you really have to learn to cope with that temper. You're worse that Oliver."

"That's not all he said," Morna muttered under her breath.

Fiona's eyes narrowed and she stopped, turning to Morna. "What else did he say?"

Morna shook her head. "Nothing."

Fiona's eyes flashed. "Morna," she said warningly.

"Okay, okay, he mentioned something happening to our family when our allegiances were announced. He implied that Mum and Dad were going to be tortured because we're Gryffindors," Morna said, her eyes filling up.

Fiona huffed impatiently. "That boy is pathetic. I'll make sure he isn't introduced for years to come," she muttered under her breath. Out-loud, she said, "Don't listen to anything he says. Mum and Dad are definitely not going to be tortured, okay? And, don't worry, Zabini will get what's coming to him."

Morna looked her sister in the eyes – she was nearly as tall as Fiona now – and narrowed her own. "Are you going to tell me what happened back there? Why did he run off like a girl? It's to do with whatever Aquila brought, isn't it?"

Fiona looked straight back at Morna for a moment, and then moved off towards the Great Hall. "In a way, yes, it is. It's the first time that Aquila's been seen in school, and a lot of the Slytherins will know who owns him. It's brought home to them just who exactly I am."

"And who exactly is that?" Morna asked, her voice quiet. Fiona glanced at her, and could see that her face was pale. Sometimes she forgot that Morna was only twelve.

"The heir to the Morgan fortune," Fiona answered shortly.

"And?" Morna sounded puzzled. "I don't understand."

"You know Mum's family is very powerful. Well, they're more respected and feared than people like the Malfoys," Fiona said.

"Are you suggesting that Mum's family are evil? Fiona, you spend every Christmas with them!"

"No, they're not evil, don't be bloody daft. They're just not the nicest people in the world. They're not the Potters, okay. The Morgans aren't all sweetness and light," Fiona explained. "And, before you ask, you don't really know any of this because you've been sheltered from it. You always spend Christmas with Dad's family because Mum didn't want you involved whilst you were still so young."

"So, you're the heir to a family that isn't evil, but is respected by evil people like the Malfoys and Zabinis and that's why Blaise ran away like a girl," Morna surmised.

Fiona grinned. "Pretty much. He knows that I could tell Grandma what he did and that his parents would never let him forget it."

"Are you going to?"

"Absolutely." Fiona looked affronted. "He has to learn that he can't threaten any member of the Morgan family, even if it is you."

"Hey!" Morna objected.

Fiona grinned and stuck her tongue out at her as they entered the Great Hall. "Now, go and sit with Ginny and Sean and have fun. And please don't leap on any more Slytherins, okay?"

"I wasn't going to leap on him, eww! And, did you know that you can be quite scary?" Morna said as she left to join her friends.

"That's my job, wee one," Fiona said under her breath, sitting next to Oliver. She caught Zabini's eye across the Hall, and was pleased to see him blanch under her gaze. _Yes, there are some definite advantages to having this power. I can't believe that twat. He's a disgrace to his family. _Her gaze skimmed the Slytherin table, and rested upon Malfoy. _Now, there's a boy cut from the same cloth as his father._ Fiona then remembered the smirk he'd given her the week before in the music room corridor, and the sparkle behind his grey eyes, so untypical of him that she'd noticed it. _Or maybe not,_ she thought. _Definitely need to talk to Grandma about him._

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for this to be finished. I've had about half of it written for ages. And, also, don't worry if some of the stuff that Fiona comes out with doesn't make much sense at the moment, like the "introducing." It'll all become clear in a couple of chapters. _

_Sorry there wasn't any nearly naked Oliver in this chapter, but you did get a bit of Fiona/Oliver fluff. In the next chapter, look forward to some interesting Quidditch commentary, and perhaps some more pranks. Don't forget about the __Yahoo Group__ for outtakes and photos._


End file.
